Even cold rain
by Lazy Shadowl
Summary: [UA] Jeune et unique descendante d'une longue lignée de yokai, Mio Akiyama n'a jamais été humaine, mais vit dans le monde des hommes en ayant caché ce secret aux yeux de tous. Mais avec le récent et prématuré décès de sa mère, une étrange marque est apparue sur sa peau, et sa véritable nature, enfouie depuis des années, commence doucement à se réveiller...[Angst, drame, H/C, Yuri].
1. Prologue : Estranged

Heyo, new fanfic k-on, parce que voilà ! (meilleure raison du monde... non sérieux, vu que je trouve tellement peu de fanfiction en français et que j'adore écrire, je me prive pas haha)

Breeeef, passons au discours habituel de début de fanfic, pour qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre :

 **Disclaimer** : K-on ne m'appartient pas, blabla et tout ça

 **Rating** : on commence tranquille avec du T, parce qu'il risque d'y avoir un poil de violence ou bad language (sais pas comment le traduire en français... des gros mots (?) xD) dans la suite.

 **Genre** : Supernatureeeeel... hé oui si vous avez lu le résumé vous le savez déjà :p mais je rajoute mes genres préférés, de l'angst, du hurt/comfort parce qu'on aime ça, un peu de drame, le tout saupoudré de romance... et ceux qui connaissent mes autres fanfic savent quel est mon pairing préféré xD hé oui, un Mio x Ritsu, parce que je me lasse jamais de faire des misères à ces deux là. (euh je précise quand même pour les néophytes qui se sont perdus : c'est du  yuri, donc si don't like, don't read mes cocos).

 **UA** : Ouaaaais, si vous l'avez pas déjà comprit, c'est dans un univers alternatif, parce que les yokai existent pas vraiment ici bas (mais le contraire serait tellement cool), et je vais y mettre des OC, on est bien obligé si on veut parler de la famille qu'on voit jamais dans le canon xD

Allez maintenant go, j'espère que ça plaira à certains ^.^

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **..:** Estranged **:..**

* * *

 _Le mot yōkai est composé des kanji « attirant », « ensorcelant » ou « calamité », et des kanji « apparition », « mystère », ou « méfiant ». Yōkai dérive du chinois :_ _yāoguài,_ _littéralement : « monstre bizarre », également appelé en coréen yogwi, et désigne un « être vivant, forme d'existence ou phénomène auxquels on peut appliquer les qualificatifs extraordinaire, mystérieux, bizarre, étrange et sinistre ». Souvent considérés comme des esprits malveillants, certains apportent cependant la chance à ceux qui les rencontrent, et on leur prête généralement des pouvoirs spirituels et surnaturels._

Devant l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table de la cuisine, la jeune fille croisa les bras en laissant son dos s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Qu'importe le site ou elle cherchait, les adjectifs généralement attribués au mot _yokai_ étaient toujours mauvais ou étranges. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de recherche sur internet, mais à chaque fois, ces recherches se terminaient sur un sentiment de frustration. Elle ne trouvait jamais les bonnes réponses à ces questions, ne trouvait jamais le pourquoi de leur existences. Ou alors, certains sites racontaient que les hommes avaient besoin d'inventer des choses et des esprits pour expliquer ce que la science était incapable d'expliquer, pour trouver une raison à la malchance, pour justifier ce qu'il leur arrivait. Et aussi, pour trouver de l'espoir dans les moyens de se débarrasser de ces esprits, avec les rituels ou autres incantations magiques. Si seulement ils savaient... Elle, elle les voyaient. Ils étaient partout, certains avait des formes amusantes, d'autres effrayantes, certains ressemblaient aux images que l'on pouvait trouver dans les livres ou sur le net, d'autres étaient totalement inconnus et ne figuraient nulle part. Mais ils étaient bel et bien là, et elle les voyaient tout simplement parce qu'elle faisait parti de leur monde. Personne n'avait rien inventé...

Seul le bruit de ses doigts qui tapotaient nerveusement sur le bois de la table brisait le silence dans lequel était plongé la cuisine. En ce samedi soir de novembre, même les tic-tac de l'horloge se faisait discrets. Dans une lumière chaude et tamisée, la jeune fille laissait ses pensées dériver, se posant toujours les même questions. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle vivait comme un humain alors que les autres de son espèce leur étaient invisible ? Pourquoi elle, ressemblait-elle en tout point à un humain alors que les autres avait ces formes étranges ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas « malveillante » comme la plupart d'entre eux semblaient l'être ? Personne n'était là pour lui apporter des réponses, pour lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant, personne pour la rassurer sur la suite. Tout allait bien, avant, tout allait normalement comme sur une partition bien réglée, mais depuis l'événement, les notes étaient devenues imprévisibles et les accords dissonaient entre eux.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait pile trois mois que sa mère été décédée. Sa mère, qui était exactement comme elle, qui savait la rassurer quand les yokai se faisait trop envahissants, sa mère qui elle aussi faisait parti de ce monde, et sur laquelle elle prenait modèle pour arriver à vivre dans deux mondes différents. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus là pour répondre à ses questions, alors que c'était maintenant qu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Mio posa ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Quelque chose changeait, en ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi, mais elle se sentait inhabituellement stressée sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais dans sa maison, ou sa mère lui avait assurée qu'elle serait en sécurité, elle sentait l'angoisse qui planait dans les airs.

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son père, qui rentrait encore une fois tard du travail. Il travaillait aussi le samedi, maintenant qu'il devait s'assurer seul des besoin de sa famille.

– 'Soir papa, l'accueillit Mio en se levant de sa chaise. Ça s'est bien passé au travail ?

L'homme au teint fatigué accrocha son manteau à l'entrée, et vint saluer sa fille en lui passant sa grande main froide dans les cheveux.

– Salut ma grande. Oui, tout s'est bien passé, répondit-il simplement en l'embrassant sur le front.

Mio ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle baissa le yeux en sentant qu'il avait quelque peu une haleine alcoolisée. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la famille, même les conversations les plus banales semblaient inconfortables et stériles... durant les semaines qui avait suivi le décès, elle avait eut l'impression de vivre sous le même toit qu'un étranger.

– Je n'ai pas le courage de faire à manger... tu veux bien commander quelque chose ? soupira son père en s'allongeant sur le canapé du salon.

Mio acquiesça non sans un soupir discret, et prit le téléphone pour appeler le fast-food habituel. D'ailleurs elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne devaient en manger un peu trop souvent maintenant, lorsqu'elle commanda le menu poulet « volcan » – à savoir le plus épicé, que prenait toujours son père – et que le vendeur au téléphone devina facilement à quelle adresse il devait venir. Après avoir reposé l'appareil, et vu que le soirée était déjà bien avancée, elle grimpa les escalier pour aller se laver.

Dans la salle de bain, une fois déshabillée, comme à son habitude depuis quelques semaines, elle regarda son corps pour vérifier si rien n'avait changé. Rien de significatif en tout cas, pas de nouvelle marque sur sa peau, et en se penchant vers le miroir, elle constata que ses yeux étaient toujours du même bleu-gris habituel. Mais ses canines n'étaient-elles pas légèrement plus grandes et pointues ? Ou se faisait-elle des idées ? En tout cas, de loin on ne voyait aucune différences. Du moment qu'elle ne se retrouvait pas avec un rictus de vampire, tout allait bien.

Si elle avait l'habitude de vérifier si tout était normal, c'était à cause de cette étrange marque qui était apparue sur sa peau. Une marque qui sortait de nulle part, apparue peu après le décès de sa mère, et elle avait été bien surprise en la découvrant. Juste en dessous de sa nuque, entre les omoplates, il y avait maintenant comme un tatouage, un symbole noir indélébile. Elle avait fait des recherches, il s'agissait d'un triskell celtique, bien qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas ce que ça faisait sur sa peau. Et ce triskell, dont les branches tournaient vers la gauche, était entouré de deux cercles, à l'intérieur desquels pénétraient cinq traits noirs. Et c'était aussi grand que sa paume, et évidemment, pas des plus discret, bien que ces longs cheveux noirs le masquait aisément. Elle s'estimait donc heureuse, car si c'était apparu sur un endroit plus compliqué à cacher comme ses bras ou même son visage, elle aurait eut bien du mal à expliquer d'où venait ce « tatouage ». Bien sur, elle n'avait aucune réponse qu'en à l'utilité de ce truc, mais elle était sûre que ça avait un rapport avec la perte de sa mère, car cette dernière avait exactement le même, bien qu'au milieu du dos.

Une fois s'être plus ou moins assurée que rien d'autre n'avait changé chez elle, Mio se glissa dans l'eau chaude du bain. Toute la maison était bien silencieuse. Normalement, elle prenait souvent son bain avec sa mère, et cette dernière avait toujours quelque chose à raconter, que ce soit sur sa journée ou sur le dernier yokai étrange qu'elle avait rencontré. C'était certain, sa mère savait y faire avec eux, beaucoup mieux que sa fille qui avait énormément de mal à comprendre les autres membres de son espèce. Pouvait-on vraiment appeler ça une « espèce » en plus ? C'était le mot qu'employait sa mère pour les différencier des humains. Elle lui disait toujours, quand elle avait peur « ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal si tu les voit, tu es comme eux ». Mais en quoi ? Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était pas sentie très différente des humains.

Mio resta longtemps à réfléchir dans cette salle de bain silencieuse et remplie de vapeur d'eau chaude, jusqu'à que son père ne vienne frapper plusieurs fois.

– Le livreur est passé, tu viens manger ? lui demanda t-il à travers la porte.

– J'arrive, répondit-elle rapidement.

La jeune fille resta encore quelques minutes à profiter de l'eau chaude, avant de se redresser pour sortir. Même son père ne savait rien sur la nature de sa fille, et cette dernière se demandait pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas mit dans la confidence... après tout, elle avait passé une partie de sa vie avec lui. Mais par conséquent, Mio n'avait jamais osé lui en parler.

Mise en pyjama, elle descendit, et ne fut pas surprise se constater que son père avait tout installé sur la petit table basse devant la télévision.

– Je me disais que ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas passé une soirée ensemble. J'ai loué plein de vieux films de science-fiction, ça te dit qu'on se fasse une nuit blanche et qu'on dorme tout le dimanche ? s'exclama t-il en agitant une boite de dvd.

– Je veux bien en regarder avec toi, mais faudra que j'aille dormir quand même ! Demain je sors en ville avec mes amies, répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de lui. En plus, un père ne devrait pas plutôt encourager son enfant à se coucher tôt ?

L'homme haussa les épaules, et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille, qui sourit en manifestant tout de même son léger agacement d'un mouvement d'épaule. Depuis les dernières semaines, une nouvelle routine s'installait doucement. Réapprendre à vivre avec une perte n'avait pas été simple, mais après tout, la vie continuait à s'écouler malgré tout, il fallait bien faire avec. Bien sur cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste, mais en plus, elle devait maintenant gérer le réveil de sa nature, car dans ses relations avec les autres yokai, il y avait maintenant de grandes différences par rapport à avant. Au point qu'elle craignait parfois de sortir de la maison.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue (même si il est très court :p) ! Mais je post le premier chapitre en même temps !


	2. Chapitre 1 : My World

**...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **..:** My World **:..**

* * *

Ce matin, même si c'était dimanche, Mio avait mit le réveil pour être certaine de se réveiller à l'heure. Heureusement, car elle avait encore sommeil quand ce dernier ce mit à sonner, même si elle l'avait mit en fin de matinée. Une nouvelle fois, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se coucher plus tôt que trois heures du matin, mais elle estimait avoir assez dormi, alors pour chasser la fatigue qui s'accrochait encore à ses yeux, elle ouvrit en grand ses rideaux. Dehors, il le ciel était grisâtre et nuageux, rien de très étonnant pour un mois d'automne, il avait même l'air de faire plutôt froid. Tranquillement, sans se presser ce dont elle se refusait à faire pour un dimanche, elle s'étira longuement avant de finir par se lever. Comme un rituel, elle se rendit en premier à la salle de bain, pour vérifier si rien n'avait changé. Et comme d'habitude, rien de nouveau. Ce qui l'a fit soupirer, car à part la marque et le fait qu'elle les voyait, rien d'autre ne lui indiquait qu'elle était un yokai. Elle pourrait songer que cela suffisait évidemment, mais si seulement elle trouvait quelque chose d'inhabituel... mais rien, seulement la routine.

Après s'être habillée, elle descendit au salon pour se préparer à partir... non sans penser à réveiller son père, qui dormait dans le canapé, en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

– Mhmhmggh..., baragouina l'adulte en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Tu es bien matinale Mio, pour un dimanche.

– « Matinale » ? C'est pas loin de midi, tu sais, l'informa sa fille en souriant.

Son père se redressa avec l'air de faire tout les efforts du monde, et fixa l'horloge de la cuisine en clignant des yeux.

– Déjà ? Mmh... j'crois que je vais faire une sieste cette après-midi..., annonça t-il en bâillant.

L'homme se leva du canapé comme si il essayait de s'extirper d'un marais gluant, et s'étira largement, avant de se diriger avec une démarche mal assurée vers les escaliers... et sa fille le suivit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien arriver jusqu'à sa chambre sans tomber par terre, vu combien elle savait que son père persistait à croire qu'il arrivait rapidement à se remettre d'une nuit blanche alors que son âge lui disait que non.

– Moi j'y vais, p'pa, lui signala t-elle en redescendant les escaliers.

– Rentre pas trop tard hein, l'entendit-elle demander alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre.

Demande juste pour la forme, vu que Mio n'était certainement pas le genre à rentrer tard. Cette dernière sortie rapidement de la maison, vu qu'elle n'était déjà pas très en avance, et la première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de regarder le ciel. Peut-être n'allait-il pas pleuvoir, aujourd'hui. Elle descendit les deux marches du perron, passant devant la petite statue en pierre de poisson à tête de tigre – aussi appelé shachihoko – qui trônait juste à côté de l'entrée, et si elle avait l'intention de traverser les quelques mètres de jardin en courant pour se dépêcher, elle l'oublia en remarquant un intrus dans le jardin. Encore ce gros chat roux ! C'était un genre de squatteur, un chat de gouttière qui n'appartenait à personne mais que tout le quartier nourrissait quand il venait quémander des restes. Même son père lui donnait parfois à manger quand cet animal se posait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, bien que Mio lui demandait plusieurs fois d'arrêter vu que ça donnerait l'habitude à ce chat de revenir. Et elle n'avait pas tord, puisqu'il était allongé dans l'herbe comme si il était chez lui. Un peu agacée par cet importun, l'adolescente s'approcha de lui et poussa le ventre rebondi du chat avec le bout de sa chaussure.

– Hé, vas t'en de là, toi ! lui ordonna t-elle.

Mais la seule réaction de l'animal, fut qu'il releva une oreille et s'étira en baillant, puis sembla se rendormir presque immédiatement. Décidément ce chat roux l'énervait, mais vu qu'elle était un peu pressée et qu'elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à toucher ce animal – dieu sait où il avait traîné – Mio laissa couler et se détourna avec un court soupir contrarié. Elle poussa le portail en fer noir de chez elle, et se mit à marcher vite sur le trottoir. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas à prendre de transports, le lieu du rendez-vous pour manger n'était pas si loin.

Et finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû se dépêcher autant, vu qu'elle était la première à attendre devant le fast-food ou tout le groupe de musique avait prévu de manger ce midi. Ou alors, c'était toutes les autres qui avaient décidé d'être en retard... quoi qu'il en soit, Mio se trouvait bête à poireauter devant le resto, mais une chose attira son attention. Juste sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face, il y avait un Zennyo ryuo, un dragon faiseur de pluie... et mince, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû emporter un parapluie en sortant de chez elle. Car quand ces dragons au corps serpentin étaient présents, la pluie arrivait forcément dans les heures qui suivaient. Mio le regarda longuement, elle aimait bien voir ces yokai, car ils avaient des apparences amusantes. Celui-là avait une tête qui se rapprochait plus de celle d'un lion, et si son corps était d'un vert forêt, il avait aussi une longue crinière rouge flashy qui lui parcourait l'échine jusqu'au bout de son immense queue. Mais ce que la jeune fille aimait le plus, c'était qu'ils avaient toujours un air heureux. Rien que les voir, avec leur mâchoire souriante et leurs cornes torsadées, elle se mit aussi à sourire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il allait pleuvoir qui leur faisait autant plaisir, ou peut-être que c'était eux qui appelait la pluie, mais elle pouvait passer longtemps à les observer. Mais le mieux, c'était lorsqu'il se mettait à danser sous les gouttes d'eau.

Fixant ce sympathique yokai, Mio ne résista pas à l'envie de tester quelque chose. Elle lui fit un grand signe de la main, en agitant le bras pour attirer son attention. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le Zennyo ryuo tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle, et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Et il avait des dents carrées ! Ça ne le rendait que plus drôle qu'il ne l'était déjà. En plus de ça, il se mit à faire tourner sa tête sur 360° le tout en tirant une trop longue langue rose. Mio ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ces pitreries, et aussi parce que ça lui faisait réellement plaisir. Car c'était un grand changement. Jusqu'il y avait plusieurs semaines, les yokai ne la remarquait pas et la traitait comme ils traitait un humain qui ne les voyait pas, ils l'ignorait. Mais maintenant, elle avait vraiment l'impression que les autres yokai l'a reconnaissait comme faisant parti des leurs, et elle était contente de cela. Parfois, elle avait même l'impression d'appartenir plus à leur monde qu'à celui des hommes. Et puis, même si elle n'en n'avait jamais entendu un parler, elle avait le sentiment que les relations étaient bien plus simples et détendues avec ces esprits qu'avec les humains. Rien qu'avec ça, la première année de lycée promettait d'être mouvementée.

L'attention absorbée par le dragon faiseur de pluie, Mio ne remarqua même pas ses amies qui arrivèrent derrière elle.

– Mi-o ! s'exclama Ritsu en sautant sur son amie.

– Ah ! Salut Ritsu, sursauta l'interpellé soudainement sortie de ses pensées.

– T'étais avec quelqu'un ?

Un peu surprise par cette question, Mio se dégagea en secouant la tête.

– Non pas du tout.

– À d'autres ! J'ai bien vu que tu faisais un au-revoir à quelqu'un ! Alors c'était qui ? insista l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns.

– C'était personne ! persévéra Mio en croisant les bras.

Évidemment impossible de lui expliquer qu'elle faisait coucou à un dragon perché sur un toit. Alors elle se contenta de tenter de faire comprendre à son amie qu'il n'y avait rien... bien qu'elle était sur que Ritsu, cette entêtée, n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire facilement.

– Heeey, les filles !

L'exclamation que poussa Yui en arrivant en courant, suivie quelques mètres plus loin par Tsumugi qui marchait, ne fut malheureusement pas le « sauvée par le gong » que Mio espérait.

– Tu tombes bien Yui ! Mio était avec quelqu'un et elle ne veut même pas me dire qui ! fit semblant de sangloter Ritsu.

– Ow, Mio a un petit-ami ? s'étonna Yui qui sautait rapidement aux conclusions.

– Je me demande à quoi il ressemble, ajouta Tsumugi.

– Mais arrêtez d'inventer des trucs ! Il y avait personne ! démenti tout de suite Mio en agitant les mains devant elle.

– Miooo, je croyais qu'on était amiiies, se mit à pleurnicher Ritsu en attrapant la bassiste entre ses bras.

Agacée par l'insistance de la batteuse, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs savait néanmoins comment réagir, et l'histoire se termina avec une magnifique bosse sur la tête de Ritsu. L'incident clos, le groupe entra dans le fast-food, et Mio ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus discrète si elle essayait d'entrer en relation avec les yokai. Il y avait toujours une paire d'yeux mal placée, que ce soit des inconnus ou pas.

Dans le restaurant, rien ne lui faisait réellement envie, mais elle prit tout de même le menu habituel. Après avoir vaincu la queue qu'il y avait dans ce genre d'endroit surtout un dimanche midi, le groupe s'assit enfin sur une table, tout contre la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue.

Tout en mangeant, Mio ne fit pas l'effort d'écouter et de participer à la conversation et aux débats enflammés qu'avait les autres, mais s'intéressa plutôt au dragon faiseur de pluie, en regardant par la vitrine du fast-food. Elle se pencha légèrement, observant le yokai serpentin, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure... par contre, il s'était mit à bouger sa tête et son cou, faisant onduler sa longue crinière chevaline, mouvements qui suivait ceux que faisaient ses pattes griffues, comme si il entendait de la musique et qu'il en battait la mesure. Ça, ça voulait dire que la pluie n'était pas loin, dans quelques minutes l'averse froide de novembre allait surprendre les passants dans la rue. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul présent dans les parages. Sur le trottoir d'en face, Mio se mit à fixer pensivement un petit _oni_ occupé en embêter et faire pleurer un tout jeune enfant encore dans sa poussette. Le yokai était étrangement trapu, et avait une bouche qui devait bien faire la moitié de son corps, remplie de crocs et d'une immense langue dont il se servait pour faire des horribles grimaces juste devant le gosse. Sa mère, occupé à discuter, ne le remarquait évidemment pas, et tenta plusieurs fois de calmer son enfant en lui donnant sa tétine ou en lui faisant des caresses, mais à chaque fois l'oni prenait un malin plaisir à tout faire pour que le petit se remette à pleurer. Mio l'avait bien remarqué, plus les enfants étaient jeunes, plus ils étaient sensibles à la présences des yokai... par contre les adultes, il pouvait y avoir un monstre perché sur leur tête qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas. Et ça, même si elle en voyait plusieurs fois par jour, c'était toujours perturbant. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un oni, ces sortes d'ogres désagréables, importuner un enfant. Elle ne pouvait évidemment rien y faire, ou sinon, elle passerait directement pour une folle.

– Et toi Mio ? T'en penses quoi ?

– … Hein ?

Complètement déconcentrée, la jeune fille n'avait pas suivit un mot de la conversation, et se retourna d'un coup avec le regard surprit de quelqu'un qu'on sort d'une longue rêverie.

– Encore dans la lune ? sourit Ritsu. On parlait des derniers albums à la mode.

– Ah, euh, ben..., commença Mio en hésitant et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

– Et toi, tu regardais quoi ? demanda Yui en tournant la tête vers la vitrine pour fixer la rue. T'avais l'air super intéressé par un truc !

– Quoi ? Euh non, rien de spécial. Je me disais juste qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir, rétorqua la bassiste en haussant les épaules.

– Haha ! Mio a toujours eut de l'intuition pour prévoir la pluie, même quand t'étais en primaire ! T'as jamais voulu me dire comment tu faisais, d'ailleurs, renchérit Ritsu.

Mio émit un court soupir. C'était vrai que les yokai, elle les voyait depuis toujours, et ça n'avait pas été simple quand elle était plus jeune. Bien sur en grandissant elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était la seule à les voir, mais allez donc expliquer à un enfant que les choses qu'il voit, il est le seul à les voir. D'ailleurs elle ne pouvait que remercier sa mère d'avoir bien géré cet aspect là de l'enfance de sa fille, car ça aurait très bien put grandement la perturber. En tout cas, elle avait prit l'habitude de regarder le ciel pour voir si il y avait des Zennyo ryuo, et d'annoncer si il allait pleuvoir ou pas.

– C'est pas compliqué, il suffit de regarder le ciel, expliqua évasivement Mio après quelques secondes.

– Moi, j'vois juste qu'il fait nuageux ! La météo a pas prévu de pluie aujourd'hui en plus, observa Yui en se penchant vers la vitrine.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que des gouttes de pluie glissèrent sur la vitre. Rapidement, l'averse devint plus importante, et les passant se mirent à courir pour aller s'abriter, en se couvrant de ce qu'ils pouvaient... et tout le groupe regarda Mio, qui elle, se plongea dans son assiette pour tenter d'éviter les commentaires, en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve ou invente des explications météorologiques pour se justifier, bien que l'excuse « j'ai regardé la météo » marchait souvent à chaque fois.

Heureusement, la conversation tourna sur autre chose quand Yui se plaignit de ne pas avoir prit de parapluie, et Mio releva la tête... pour voir l'oni de tout à l'heure le visage collé sur la vitrine. Cette vision l'a fit d'ailleurs sursauter, léger tressautement que personne ne remarqua, par chance. Bon sang qu'il était moche ! Il avait des yeux jaunes et un visage complètement poilu, et des crocs énormes. Pas surprenant que l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, avec un monstre pareil penché au-dessus de sa poussette. Cette fois, l'oni regardait fixement Mio, qui faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer et prier pour qu'il s'en aille rapidement... mais au contraire, le yokai qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un demi-mètre passa à travers la vitrine comme si elle n'existait pas, et s'invita sur la table du groupe. Évidemment personne ne vit rien, mis à part la bassiste qui gardait le nez plongé dans son assiette en se demandant comment faire pour lui dire de partir sans avoir l'air de parler toute seule devant les autres.

L'oni se mit à taper des pieds sur la table en poussant des cris rauques, et sans crier gare, attrapa la paille du soda de Ritsu entre ses crocs et bu d'une traite tout le liquide gazeux, sous les yeux dépités de Mio qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Le petit monstre tapa ensuite dans ses mains, et la jeune fille attrapa sa propre boisson pour la rapprocher d'elle, histoire de lui faire comprendre que non, il n'en aurait pas plus. Heureusement, le yokai en voyant que Mio ne réagissait pas vraiment, s'ennuya rapidement et descendit de la table sans doute pour aller trouver un autre enfant à embêter. Certains étaient sympathiques, comme les dragon de pluie, mis d'autre l'était apparemment beaucoup moins.

Voulant oublier ça, la bassiste tenta de se reconcentrer sur la discussion qui venait de tourner autour des derniers soldes au centre commercial, mais elle dû se faire violence pour s'empêcher de crier un « non ! » quand Ritsu attrapa sa boisson et mit la paille à la bouche.

– Tiens ? J'ai déjà fini mon soda ? s'étonna alors la batteuse.

– Tu as du le boire sans t'en rendre compte ! Supposa Mugi.

– Ouais sûrement... répondit la concernée avec un regard perplexe.

Mio fut assez consternée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire... si elle savait que sa boisson qu'elle avait payée avait fini das le ventre d'un oni... d'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé ce que pensait ses amies à propos de ce genre de choses.

– Je me demandais, vous savez ce que c'est, un yokai ? questionna soudainement Mio.

Le groupe se regarda mutuellement devant cette question qui arrivait comme une mouche dans une soupe.

– Quoi ? Euh... ce n'est pas une sorte de fantôme ? se hasarda Mugi en leva les yeux vers le plafond tout en réfléchissant.

– C'est un esprit frappeur, j'crois ! Ma grand-mère adore en parler, à chaque fois que je vais chez elle, j'ai le droit à des histoires de fantômes..., rajouta Yui en faisant de grand gestes des bras.

– Tu as peur des yokai Mio ? Qu'ils viennent dans ta chambre la nuit pour te faire peeeeur ? rigola évidemment la batteuse.

– Arrête Ritsu ! C'est pas drôle ! râla immédiatement Mio.

Bien sur qu'elle en avait peur, mais elle avait bien ses raisons, quand on sait qu'ils existent et que leur passe temps favori est de jouer des tours allant de l'espièglerie à la malveillance, aux humains. Dans tout les cas, elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'avant, de toute façon elle ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup plus, la plupart des personnes qu'elle questionnerait lui répondrait sans doute le même genre de choses. Mio jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister, sinon sûrement qu'elle aurait droit à des histoires de fantômes effrayantes dont son cerveau allait se rappeler au moment d'aller dormir...

Durant le reste du repas, la conversation parti sur tout autre chose, à savoir s'amuser à trouver un double sens dans les paroles de telle ou telle chanson, et se poursuivit pendant le début de l'après-midi. Chacune voulait attendre que la pluie s'arrête avant de mettre un pied dehors, mais vu que l'averse ne semblait pas diminuer et qu'elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait absolument pas avancé ces devoirs pour le lendemain, Yui choisit plutôt d'affronter le mauvais temps en courant pour se dépêcher de rentrer.

Sous la devanture du fast-food qui les protégeaient de la pluie, Mio regardait le ciel gris, dans lequel le dragon vert s'était mit à voler, tout en dansant au-dessus des toits. Il semblait vraiment heureux, juste avec cette pluie glaciale qui tombait, et cela fit bêtement sourire la jeune fille, qui trouvait toujours cela super, d'arriver à être aussi gai avec une chose aussi simple qu'une grosse averse. Mugi décida d'appeler le chauffeur de ses parents pour voir si ce dernier pouvait passer la chercher et ramener ses amies, mais le temps que ce dernier arrive, la pluie avait beaucoup diminué. Vu qu'elle partait dans une autre direction que celle de Mugi, Mio préféra décliner la proposition et rentrer à pied.

Alors qu'elle marchait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes sous les derniers crachotement de pluie, elle entendit Ritsu qui l'a rattrapa en courant.

– Tu n'es pas partie avec Mugi finalement ? s'étonna la bassiste.

– Ben, non, répondit Ritsu d'un ton évident.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se douta tout de suite que son amie voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais d'un tempérament patient et calme, elle ne demanda rien et préféra plutôt laisser du temps à la batteuse pour qu'elle en parle quand elle serait prête. Ritsu de son côté, qui savait parfaitement que Mio n'allait pas la questionner, marcha quelques minutes à coté d'elle histoire de trouver comment aborder le sujet.

– Tu sais, à propos de tout à l'heure, je sais pas qui était cette personne, mais-

– Combien de fois faut-il que je le répète ? J'étais seule ! la coupa immédiatement Mio.

– Mais ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est queuh... t'avais l'air de rire quand je suis arrivée, alors... enfin, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, lâcha enfin la batteuse.

– Ah, euh... oui...

En ce moment, c'était vrai qu'elle commençait à aller mieux, car au final Mio n'avait pas beaucoup vu ces amies ces derniers mois. Pendant les vacances d'été, comme elle avait perdu sa mère à la mi-août, elle n'était pas partie en vacances avec elles comme cela avait été initialement prévu, et rien n'allait mieux quand il allait fallut reprendre les cours. Mais tout cela était passé, et maintenant, elle estimait avoir vécu le plus dur, et avait aussi réalisé que une perte aussi importante avait évidemment affecté son amie d'enfance ainsi que la famille de cette dernière, qui connaissait bien sa mère.

– Comment va ton père ? voulu savoir Ritsu.

– Ça va... mais pour être honnête..., commença Mio.

Elle laissa quelques minutes de suspension, hésitante.

– … je suis un peu inquiète. Hier, il est revenu tard, et il sentait l'alcool. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit accro, mais... j'espère qu'il ne va pas continuer sur ce genre de pente...

Ritsu releva la tête du trottoir qu'elle fixait, et regarda son amie, dont les yeux semblaient perdus dans des pensées angoissantes. Jin Akiyama, la père de Mio, ne lui paraissait pas être le genre à se laisser plonger dans l'alcoolisme et encore moins maintenant qu'il avait sa fille à s'occuper tout seul. La batteuse ne trouva qu'à répondre un « je vois » évasif faute de trouver mieux. Que dire dans cette situation ? Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour les mots réconfortants, trouvait-elle. Mais elle espérait sincèrement que cela allait s'arranger, car c'était bien la dernière chose dont son amie avait besoin en ce moment.

– Je suis arrivée, annonça platement Mio en se stoppant devant le portail noir de sa maison.

– D'ac, et tu sais, t'inquiète pas pour ton père, je suis sûre que ça ira ! s'exclama Ritsu qui avait cherché une phrase rassurante tout le reste du trajet.

– Oui, j'espère. Merci Ritsu.

Finalement, c'était peut-être tout ce que Mio avait besoin d'entendre, car elle fit un sourire après son remerciement. Un peu plus enjouée, la batteuse lui souhaita une bonne après-midi avec un « on s'voit demain ! » enthousiaste. Oui, normalement, tout irait bien, de tout façon, Mio n'avait pas envie de retomber dans un pessimisme douloureux, et voulait penser que tout ne pouvait pas aller mal. Elle regarda son amie s'éloigner, et inspira longuement l'air frai chargé de l'odeur de la pluie, avant de se retourner pour fixer ce qu'elle avait vu en arrivant.

Juste sur le trottoir en face de chez elle, une femme au visage blanc était assise en tailleur sur le capot d'une voiture. Tout les yokai n'ont pas une apparence effrayante, et en voyant cette belle jeune femme habillée en habits traditionnels complètements blanc, au visage maquillé comme une poupée, et fumant une longue pipe dont s'échappait une fumée noire, Mio l'a détailla quelques secondes avant d'entrer chez elle, et fini par lui faire un petit signe de la main avec un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre d'esprit, les Ame-onna, ou « femme de la pluie », aimaient rester dehors quand le temps était humide, et c'était toujours de très belles femmes. La yokai lui répondit en s'asseyant en seiza, et avec des mouvements pleins de grâce, s'inclina doucement dans la direction de la jeune fille. Et cette dernière se dit que tant pis pour les passants qui la verrait se pencher dans le vide, elle ne put s'empêcher de la saluer une seconde fois en s'inclinant à son tour. C'était comme ça, elle avait tout le temps envie de solliciter des contacts, même minimes, avec les autres esprits qui croisaient son chemin maintenant qu'ils lui répondaient. Mais après tout, c'était normal pensa Mio, elle était attirée par ceux dont la nature était la même que la sienne.

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivit le premier chapitre ! Pardon si j'ai fait des fautes, parfois j'écris vite et j'oublie de me relire.

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Human Being

**…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **..:** Human Being **:..**

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Mio se levait et déjeunait seule. Son père partait bien avant elle, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais bien comprit ce qu'il faisait, seulement qu'il travaillait dans une entreprise qui développait des programmes informatiques. Des choses techniques et compliquées, comme il lui disait souvent pour éviter une trop longue discussion. Dans tout les cas, il commençait plus tôt pour faire des heures supplémentaires, c'était une conséquence très terre-à-terre mais maintenant il devait travailler plus pour assurer tout les frais tout seul. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre et ne voyant aucun dragon de pluie, elle préféra passer sur l'utilité de s'encombrer d'un parapluie pour aller au lycée, même si le ciel était toujours autant nuageux et ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis hier. Juste quand elle se redressa, le gros chat roux s'invita sur le rebord, et la fixa de ses yeux vides à travers la vitre. Il pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'elle lui donne à manger ! Il était déjà assez imposant comme ça, il n'avait qu'à aller mendier à une autre maison. L'heure avançait, alors pour ne pas avoir à courir sur la fin afin d'éviter un retard aux cours, la jeune fille se dépêcha de sortir.

Dans la rue, l'agitation du matin se rendait rapidement agaçante, les voitures formaient le bouchon habituel surtout dans le centre ville, par ou elle devait passer pour avoir son bus. Elle ne prenait que deux arrêts, mais c'était toujours ça de moins à marcher, bien que souvent, à cause des embouteillages, il était plus rapide d'y aller à pied en coupant par les petites rues... mais elle préféraient toujours éviter ces dernières, car ça n'avait pas la réputation d'être un coin très bien famé, mais en plus non seulement elle avait peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre niveau humain, mais aussi niveau yokai. Sa mère lui avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas que les hommes qui pouvaient traîner dans ces rues. Et elle avait raison, car venant de rater son bus, qu'elle venait de voir partir et le suivant ayant beaucoup trop de passagers pour que quiconque essaye d'y rentrer, Mio avait dû se résoudre à partir à pied, en marchant vite. Généralement le matin, les rues étaient très fréquentées, et il y avait moins de risque de faire une mauvaise rencontre dans les petites ruelles, c'était surtout tard le soir que cet endroit était à éviter.

Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché la bassiste de se faire suivre... par un étrange esprit au corps vaguement humain, et à la peau grise. Ses sentiments étaient partagés, en ce moment. Elle se trouvait inhabituellement lunatique, une fois elle était vraiment contente de pouvoir plus ou moins communiquer avec les autres esprits qui peuplait sa vie et ses alentours, mais une autre fois, c'était juste pesant. Exactement comme ne ce moment.

– Bon, vas-t'en maintenant ! J'ai rien pour toi ! s'exclama t-elle ne se retournant brièvement alors qu'elle coupait à travers une ruelle.

Sauf que le yokai ne sembla pas l'écouter à continua à marcher derrière elle. C'était inquiétant tout de même, car il ne ressemblait à aucun qu'elle avait déjà vu, il avait un crâne chauve, un unique œil en plein milieu du visage, et un grand sourire figé et à moitié édenté. En plus, avec son corps maigre et ses longs doigts, elle aurait juté qu'il sortait d'un film d'invasion extra-terrestre. Sur tout le trajet, elle se retourna plusieurs fois, mais il était toujours là... et ne faisait rien de spécial. Mais si ça avait été un humain, elle aurait évidemment été beaucoup plus inquiète... là, elle se disait juste qu'il voulait juste faire un bout de chemin avec un autre yokai. C'était aussi une de ces interrogations, que faisait les esprits de leurs journées ? Elle en avait vu certains qui restaient parfois des jours sans bouger à un endroit, simplement à attendre que le temps passe, ou regarder les humain vivre leur vie... certains ne devaient pas avoir la même perception du temps, ou être loin d'avoir les mêmes besoins et préoccupation que les hommes.

– Hey Mio, t'arrive juste à l'heure ! l'interpella Ritsu alors que la bassiste entrait dans la salle de classe.

– Oui, j'ai loupé mon bus ce matin... j'ai dû couper par derrière l'ancienne bibliothèque.

– Ah, je me disais bien que t'avais l'air stressée !

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Dans le quartier, on savait que traîner dans les ruelles derrière ce bâtiment désaffecté qui n'était plus une bibliothèque depuis au moins sept ans était plutôt aventureux, surtout le soir. Mais ce qui l'agaçait surtout, c'était que le yokai ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et était maintenant dans la salle de classe avec elle... elle allait encore avoir du mal à suivre le cours.

Ce matin, c'était littérature étrangère, et alors que le professeur commençait la lecture d'un texte, l'esprit avait entreprit de regarder partout, et d'examiner chaque recoin de la pièce. Et pour Mio, s'était compliqué de ne pas le suivre des yeux, alors qu'il se mettait à lui faire des gestes bizarres comme si il voulait communiquer en langue des signes. En ce moment, elle préférait quand les autres ne la remarquait pas... parce que là, c'était juste insupportable. Même si elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, ce n'était pas facile et elle ne suivit absolument pas ce que pouvait bien raconter le professeur.

– Akiyama, poursuit la lecture, l'interpella le prof en ayant sans doute remarqué qu'elle regardait ailleurs.

– O-oui monsieur ! sursauta la jeune fille.

Mio se leva de sa chaise en attrapant son livre, et se plongea dans les écritures... sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le professeur s'était arrêté. Elle reste silencieuse une seconde, puis vit le yokai pointer son doit sans ongle sur le début du troisième paragraphe du livre. Maintenant il voulait l'aider ? C'était nouveau. En tout cas, elle ne se posa pas de questions de commença a lire à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué son camarade esprit.

– Hum ! C'est le paragraphe que je viens de lire, la coupa le professeur. Passe au suivant, et tâche d'être un peu plus attentive, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Quelques gloussements se firent entendre dans la classe, et Mio ne trouva qu'à émettre un « o-oui, d-désolé » à peine marmonné, rouge de honte, et lança un regard contrarié au yokai qui n'avait trouvé qu'à l'applaudir en sautillant sur place.

Pour tout le reste de la matinée, son nouveau compagnon fut heureusement beaucoup plus calme. S'il ne parti pas de la salle, il resta à côté du bureau de la jeune fille, lévitant dans les airs comme si il était assit en tailleur sur une chaise invisible, à regarder ce qu'elle écrivait sur ses cahiers. À un moment, alors que Mio venait de se dessiner un tourbillon sur le dos de la main au feutre noir, à cause de l'ennui, le yokai posa sa propre main grisâtre sur la table, en tapotant le dos de cette main avec un doigt... Mio qui ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, lui dessina le même symbole sur la peau. Cette dernière était étrangement chaude et douce d'ailleurs, comme si elle était recouverte de duvet, elle ne l'aurait pas cru en la voyant... ça aussi, c'était une preuve qu'elle appartenait à leur monde, se disait-elle. Le fait qu'elle pouvait les toucher, alors que les humains leur passait simplement au travers. En tout cas, juste après, l'esprit-cyclope passa le reste du cours à fixer cette marque au feutre sur le dos de sa main, l'œil grand ouvert, et ne bougea même pas lorsque la sonnerie de la pause de midi retenti.

Mio se leva de sa chaise, et un peu inquiète en voyant le yokai totalement immobile depuis qu'elle lui avait dessiné sur la peau, passa sa main devant son œil pour tenter d'initier une réaction.

– _Trugarez, yaouancq mignoun qèr ! s_ 'exclama l'esprit avec une voix rauque et une expression souriante.

– … Quoi ?

– Hé Mio, tu viens ? On va manger, l'interpella Ritsu déjà près de la porte.

La bassiste jeta un coup d'œil vers le yokai, qui ne bougeait plus, et vu qu'elle n'arrivait rien comprit à ce qu'il avait dit, le laissa dans la salle de classe. Il allait sûrement rester encore là pendant un moment, pensait-elle, mais il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait après tout. Sortant de la salle, elle alla manger dans la cours avec les autres, et cette fois, ce fut plus facile de se concentrer sur les conversation, vu qu'elle ne repéra aucun autre esprit dans les environs. Le lycée était plutôt tranquille de ce côté là. L'heure du repas passa rapidement, et même si la bassiste avait encore faim après avoir mangé son bento, elle se dit que aller s'acheter quelque chose maintenant ne serai pas du luxe mais sans doute pas très raffiné. De tout façon, elle n'avait pas le temps, il y avait cours de sport après et il fallait mieux arriver un peu en avance, quand le professeur viendrait ouvrir les vestiaires.

Le reste de la classe attendait devant le gymnase que la sonnerie retentisse et que le professeur arrive. Mio appréhendait toujours le cours de sport, puisque qu'il fallait se changer avant, et qu'elle se débrouille pour cacher la marque en bas de sa nuque. D'habitude, elle avait juste à rester dos au mur et enfiler son uniforme de sport rapidement et ça passait... mais cette fois quelque chose n'allait pas. En attendant, elle ressentit soudainement des picotements assez désagréables, c'était comme si des petites aiguilles lui piquait la peau... et se mit brusquement à se gratter la nuque pour tenter de faire penser cette sensation gênante. Mais au contraire, ça se mit à empirer, et rapidement, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud sur ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Du sang ? Immédiatement, elle voulu baisser le bras pour regarder sa main et vérifier, mais s'en empêcha en se disant que si elle se retrouvait avec du sang sur les doigts devant les autres, ça ne ferai que lui amener des problèmes...

– Je... je reviens ! lâcha t-elle simplement en se détournant.

Mio parti rapidement sans laisser le temps aux autres de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches... qui semblait heureusement vide. Au-dessus du lavabo, elle baissa prudemment sa main, très peu rassuré par le sang qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Mais elle eut une expression de surprise en fixant ses doigts, déjà le liquide était d'une texture plus huileuse, mais surtout, il était noir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce que ça venait d'elle ? Mais ce n'était certainement pas du sang ! Même si elle était yokai, son sang était rouge et en tout point semblable à celui de n'importe quel humain, elle le savait bien ! Alors pourquoi ? D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Sa nuque la picotait de plus en plus, en même temps que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, et la jeune fille ouvrit précipitamment le robinet pour se débarrasser de ce liquide noir et le faire disparaître avec l'eau. Juste après, elle replaça sa main sur son cou, où il restait encore un peu de cette chose huileuse et étrange. La première chose qu'elle pensa, ce fut d'attraper son portable pour appeler sa mère et lui demander ce qu'il passait, mais la seconde d'après, elle eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que ce n'était plus possible. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule... mais comment faire ?

La sensation empira. En appuyant fortement d'une main sur sa nuque, Mio se pencha en avant en se retenant de hurler. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une lame dans la chair, et la douleur se propageait sur sa colonne vertébrale, une souffrance absolument atroce. Ses membres en tremblaient fortement si bien que pour éviter que ses jambes ne cèdent, Mio se cramponna au rebord du lavabo, le serrant si fort d'une main que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle n'osait même plus faire un mouvement de peur que quelque chose d'horrible se passe, et avait même immobilisé ses poumons, retenant sa respiration en serrant les dents. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front, alors qu'elle priait pour que ça s'arrête, totalement paniquée sans savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souffrait autant, et pire, sans savoir comment faire pour que tout s'arrête.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps la douleur dura. Trop longtemps dans tout les cas, mais elle fini heureusement par redescendre, pour finir sur les mêmes picotements que plus tôt. En sentant ça, Mio s'était mise à haleter, et en rouvrant les yeux, se rendit compte que des larmes incontrôlables avaient coulées le long de ses joues. Sur ses doigts, il restait encore un peu du liquide noir, mais ça n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir taché le col de son uniforme... le jeune fille reprit doucement sa respiration, toujours penchée au-dessus du lavabo, elle avait même mal à la mâchoire à force de l'avoir serrée.

– Hé Mio ! Le cours va commencer !

Lorsque le voix de Ritsu retentit dans le couloir, et qu'elle allait bientôt entrer dans les toilettes, la bassiste se dit immédiatement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle la voit ainsi, sinon elle allait avoir droit à tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse ! Agissant sous l'impulsion et l'urgence, sans réfléchir longtemps, Mio se détacha du lavabo et se précipita dans un WC, referma la porte derrière elle, juste quelques secondes avant que la batteuse s'entre dans la pièce.

– Alors, tu te dépêche... tiens ? Mio t'es là ? s'exclama Ritsu en constatant l'absence de la bassiste.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et l'autre adolescente ressorti de la salle en se demandant en marmonnant où pouvait bien être allée son amie. Cette dernière se détendit un peu... et se dit que finalement, ça n'avait pas été une idée très brillante de se cacher comme ça. Au pire, elle aurait pu inventer une histoire, dire qu'elle avait mal au ventre et aller à se reposer à l'infirmerie. Mais elle avait surtout agit par instinct, sur le coup. Que faire maintenant ? Se pointer au cours comme si de rien n'était ? Et si les douleurs recommençaient ? Car c'était arrivé sans qu'elle comprenne comment et c'était reparti de la même façon. Ressortant quelques minutes après, Mio alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, et réfléchit à quoi faire. Cette souffrance d'origine inconnue l'avait vraiment fait paniquer, ses mains en tremblaient toujours et elle en gardait des fourmis dans les doigts et les jambes. Même son regard était perturbé, remarqua t-elle en levant la tête en face du miroir.

Finalement, elle se décida pour aller prendre l'air quelques minutes et arriver au cours avec du retard en expliquant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ce qui était la vérité, en plus. Alors Mio ressorti des toilettes, et passa par une sortie de secours – normalement interdite mais que tout le monde utilisait pour aller plus vite des vestiaires à la cour. L'air frai qui assaillit ses joues lui fit du bien, et la calma un peu, elle inspira plusieurs fois tranquillement la légère brise froide pour diminuer la température de son corps qui avait soudainement grimpée à cause de la douleur, et fit quelques pas sur le béton, avant de s'asseoir contre le mur. Alors cette marque pouvait faire autant mal. Pourquoi ? Qu'elle avait été l'utilité de la faire souffrir ainsi ? Et surtout... sa mère avait la même, est-ce qu'elle avait eut aussi mal comme ça ? Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenue ? Peut-être qu'elle ignorait que cette marque allait se transmettre à sa fille après sa mort ? Mais elle ne lui avait même jamais dit que ce truc était aussi... spécial ! Mio avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'un simple tatouage, et sa mère n'avait jamais démenti... La jeune fille repassa ses doigts sur sa nuque. Rien de différent, plus aucune douleur, et pourtant, tout n'était pas redevenu normal, car maintenant, elle savait que cette marque avait un certain pouvoir sur son corps, et le fait qu'elle pouvait le faire souffrir ainsi sans aucune raison apparente et à n'importe quel moment était réellement angoissant.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se dire qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle retourne en cours, elle entendit des étranges bruits résonner dans les environs. Ce n'était pas des bruits agréables, on n'aurai dit des lamentations... et vu le ton, ce n'était sûrement pas les pleurs d'un bébé humain. Mio se remit d'un coup debout, tournant la tête pour tenter d'en repérer la provenance, mais ne vit rien autour d'elle. En tout cas, ces larmoiements ne lui plaisait absolument pas. C'était une étrange impression, comme si elle venait d'entendre un animal couiner pour demander de l'aide, mais en beaucoup plus intense. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher la source des pleurs qu'elle entendait... et qui semblait venir de l'extérieur du lycée. Bon, elle allait voir, et après, elle se dépêchait d'aller en cours, se dit-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le portail d'entrée.

Suivant les bruits comme elle put, elle se rendit rapidement compte que ça venait de la place du parc à peine une vingtaine de mètres à côté du lycée... celui qui avait même le surnom de « parc du lycée » tout simplement, car la plupart des élèves aimaient s'y rendre pour manger ou pour attendre leurs prochains cours. Ce parc était complètement vide, rien d'étonnant en début d'après-midi par un temps grisâtre, et Mio constata qu'il n'y avait ni humain ni yokai dans les environs... enfin, juste d'un premier regard, car en s'approchant de plus près, elle remarqua une forme perchée sur le rebord de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu du parc.

Alors c'était lui qui faisait autant de bruit ? La jeune fille se dirigea directement vers la fontaine, pour voir qu'un genre de kappa était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, assit près de l'eau. Il était à peine plus grand qu'une tortue, et en avait la carapace, mais pas la tête. Il avait plutôt un genre de bec, et des poils ressemblant à une touffe de cheveux bruns.

– Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda alors simplement Mio en s'accroupissant en face.

Elle espérait aussi qu'il n'allait pas lui parler de la même façon que le yokai de se matin, sinon elle n'y comprendrait rien. Mais le kappa ouvrit de grands yeux entièrement noirs, et se mit à renifler et essuyer ses larmes avec ses pattes palmées. Vu comme ça, Mio ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, ce qui était plutôt rare avec les yokai en général. Il la fixa ensuite, et se mit à faire claquer son bec en faisant des grands mouvements de bras, comme si il imitait des vagues.

–... De l'eau ? se hasarda la bassiste. Il y en a juste derrière toi...

Mais le kappa fit des autres gestes en écartant ses bras au maximum.

– Euh... tu veux plus d'eau ? essaya de deviner Mio.

C'était effectivement étrange qu'il soit près d'une fontaine. Peut-être que d'habitude, il préférait les rivières ou les lacs ? Elle n'avait encore jamais vraiment approché de kappa avant, mais à chaque fois qu'elles les voyaient de loin, c'était près d'un large point d'eau. Peut-être que celui-là c'était trop éloigné de la rivière qui traversait la ville. Tout de suite après, l'esprit se remit à couiner et à pleurer, si bien que la bassiste n'eut pas le cœur de le laisser tout seul. Bon, elle ramenait celui-là à la rivière, et après, elle irait en cours...

– Viens, je te ramène à la rivière, lui proposa t-elle en tendant sa main.

Le kappa rouvrit ses yeux, et tourna plusieurs fois la tête entre la main tendue et l'eau derrière lui.. si bien que Mio supposa qu'il avait peur de s'éloigner de l'eau et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner tout seul de là où il venait. Tout ce qu'elle trouva, ce fut de lui donner la bouteille d'eau qu'elle gardait pour le cours de sport, et finalement, le yokai sembla accepter de se laisser accompagner, vu qu'il grimpa sans gêne sur l'épaule de sa camarade sans lâcher la bouteille en plastique. Puisqu'elle avait réussi à le faire arrêter d'émettre ces lamentations, Mio se détendit un peu, et alla prendre la direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, sans quitter du coin de l'œil l'esprit perché juste à côté de sa joue. Il tenait fermement la bouteille d'eau, et elle fut un peu inquiète quand elle croisa des passant sur le trottoir, car si le yokai leur était invisible, ce n'était normalement pas le cas de cette bouteille. Mais ils n'eurent aucune réaction, ce dont au fond, elle se doutait. Ceux de son espèce pouvait attraper des objets, mais ces objets avait l'air de passer dans un autre plan, comme si les humains ne les remarquaient plus. Un phénomène assez étrange, et dont certains yokai s'amusaient, car elle en avait déjà vu piquer des objets juste sous le nez de leur propriétaire qui ne remarquait rien du tout et s'énervait ensuite à chercher ce qu'il pensait avoir perdu, alors que le voleur était juste devant eux.

Aller jusqu'au bord de la rivière n'était pas aussi rapide qu'elle l'aurait cru, si bien qu'en grimpant dans le bus elle se demandait bien comment est-ce que ce yokai avait fait pour se perdre aussi loin. Arrivée à destination après le trajet plus fluide que ce matin, Mio alla se pencher par-dessus le muret qui séparait le trottoir de la berge et immédiatement, le kappa descendit de son épaule pour aller s'asseoir dessus. Il regarda l'eau de la rivière, mais ne bougea pas, et se mit à s'agripper à la bouteille d'eau quand Mio essaya de la récupérer.

– Bon très bien, je te la donne..., soupira t-elle passivement.

Mio s'appuya sur le rebord du muret, fixant l'eau coulante en contrebas. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas trop s'approcher des grands points d'eau, il y avait toujours des bestioles étranges qui barbotaient dedans, elle se rappelait bien les fois où elle se baignait et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un poisson carnivore lui avait fait la peur de sa vie. Alors qu'elle laissait ses souvenirs dériver, le petit yokai cassa le bouchon de la bouteille, et s'aspergea de l'eau qu'elle contenait, tout en faisant claquer son bec comme si il essayait de parler. Bien contente qu'il ai attendu d'être descendu de son épaule pour faire ça, Mio approcha pensivement sa main du yokai, et se mit à lui caresser la joue du pouce, tout en s'amusant à lui tripoter les poils. La seule réaction du kappa, se fut d'attraper les doigts de la jeune fille et de les manipuler comme pour les examiner, et les mordiller comme un chaton qui jouerait avec la main de son maître. La bassiste le laissa faire, c'était un peu gluant et surtout très froid, mais pas si désagréable, elle était contente que cet esprit accepte sa présence et agisse amicalement. Ayant complètement oublié ce qu'elle devait faire, ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui la fit revenir soudainement dans le monde ou elle vivait. Alors qu'elle décrochait, le kappa lui lâcha la main, et toujours en tenant la bouteille en plastique, émit des claquements de bec avant de prendre son élan pour sauter dans l'eau de la rivière.

– Allô ? Mio ? commença la voix de Ritsu au téléphone.

– Euh, oui, répondit la concernée en se penchant pour regarder les mouvements d'eau qu'avait fait le yokai en entrant dans l'eau.

– Où est-ce que t'es ? Le cours de sport est terminé, là.

À cette annonce, la bassiste se redressa d'un coup. Et mince ! Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait cours ! C'était un comble, elle qui faisait attention à être sérieuse en classe, voilà que maintenant elle venait de sécher un cours sans même que ça l'inquiète. Elle regarda sa montre, et effectivement, le cours devait être terminé... les deux heures étaient passées drôlement vite.

– Euh, je suis... près de la rivière, avisa Mio sans trouver d'autre réponse.

– De la rivière ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allée faire aussi loin ?

La question de Ritsu la mit quelque peu dans l'embarra, la connaissant, elle allait encore s'imaginer des trucs que la bassiste ne pourrait que infirmer sans donner d'autres explications. Avant qu'elle ne parte sur ce sujet, Mio se dépêcha de répondre.

– Rien de spécial. Je reviens rapidement, t'inquiète, à tout de suite.

– En tout cas t'es bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir sécher un cours..., marmonna Ritsu d'une voix perplexe avant que son amie ne raccroche.

Mio jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'eau en bas, avant de se décoller du muret et repartir par où elle était arrivée. Il allait falloir qu'elle invente une explication sur ça, et encore qu'elle démente les théories que les autres allaient inventer autour de leur tasse de thé. En marchant sur le trottoir, elle vérifia une fois de plus le ciel, mais ne vit rien de spécial, seulement des nuages gris et froids. En ce moment, son appartenance à deux mondes différents se faisait vraiment ressentir, depuis qu'elle pouvait entrer aussi facilement en relation avec les autres yokai, et que ces derniers lui répondait, elle avait tout le temps envie de tester de nouvelles choses, et cela commençait malheureusement à se faire au détriment de sa vie dans le monde humain. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse plus attention, même si c'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de zapper ces obligations et se plonger dans le monde des esprits, tout comme elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de venir au secours du kappa qui pleurait.

Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était ce truc, pensa t-elle en passant une fois de plus sa main sur sa nuque. L'affreuse douleur de tout à l'heure avait l'air de n'avoir rien changé, alors pourquoi ? Elle essaya de se repasser ce qu'elle avait fait juste avant que ça ne commence à la picoter... elle était simplement en train d'attendre avec les autres devant le gymnase ! Il n'y avait absolument rien eut de spécial... alors pourquoi maintenant ? Sur ce coup, elle avait réussi à partir avant que la vraie souffrance ne commence, mais si jamais ça recommençait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse ? C'était exactement comme si elle avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, et elle n'avait personne à qui poser ses questions, et encore moins l'ombre d'une piste pour savoir ou trouver des réponses.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le deuxième chapitre ! (pour l'instant je n'ai que le fil rouge de l'histoire mais pas tout les chapitres de prévu alors je sais pas combien il y en aura :p)

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 : There Was a Time

**...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **..:** There Was a Time **:..**

* * *

Ce matin, Mio se levait quelques minutes avant le réveil, en se répétant que ça serait une bonne journée, sans rien de trop étrange, et que si elle faisait attention à son comportement, tout irait comme sur des roulettes... la première chose qu'elle fit, se fut d'aller une fois de plus vérifier comment se portait la marque sombre qui l'avait fait autant souffrir hier. En écartant ses cheveux noirs, dos au miroir de la salle de bain, elle espérait voir quelque chose de différent, pour au moins pouvoir se dire que la douleur avait été dû à un changement quelconque... mais la marque avait toujours la même forme. C'était incompréhensible, et cela l'agaçait. Elle espérait que cette fois, la journée n'irait pas plus loin que la routine. Mais en descendant les escaliers et arrivant dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise de voir son père assit à la table. Il était déjà habillé en costume cravate, et d'habitude il partait beaucoup tôt, alors le fait qu'il l'ait attendue pour déjeuner éveillait en elle des sentiments contraires... c'était soit qu'il commençait plus tard pour manger avec sa fille, soit qu'il voulait lui parler, et généralement, cela augurait une discussion déplaisante.

– Dis donc, Mio..., commença l'homme sans même un bonjour.

Vu le ton qu'il venait d'employer, la jeune fille ne présageait rien de bon. Son père attendit qu'elle s'assoie en face de lui, et comme souvent, joignit ses mains en posant ses coudes sur la table, signe qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'important... ou lui faire la leçon.

– Le lycée m'a appelé. Tu n'es pas allée en cours de sport, hier... je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Aïe, évidemment, elle se doutait que cette histoire n'allait pas être enterrée aussi facilement... et elle n'avait même pas pensé à inventer une version à raconter à son père. Lui mentir ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité... quoique, pour savoir comment il réagirait si elle parlait de yokai, elle testa la véritable réponse, après tout, il avait vécut avec l'un d'entre eux pendant plusieurs années. Ou plutôt, il vivait avec l'un d'entre eux.

– Je... j'ai rencontré un kappa coincé sur le bord d'une fontaine, alors je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la rivière, déclara Mio en tripotant nerveusement ses doigts.

– Et en plus, tu te moques de moi ? soupira son père.

Il croisa ensuite ses coudes sur la table, en attendant une réponse de la part de sa fille. Mais cette dernière ne savait pas quoi dire et était plutôt décontenancée par le soupir qu'il avait poussé. Sa mère ne lui avait-elle réellement rien dit ? Durant toutes ses années... et Mio ne pouvait rien lui expliquer, la seule « preuve » qui serait visible par son père serait la marque qu'elle avait en-dessous de la nuque, et encore, ça ne ferai qu'amener d'autres questions et problèmes sur ce soi-disant tatouage.

– Où est-tu allée ? Tu n'a pas fait de bêtises j'espère ? insista son père devant le silence que gardait la jeune fille.

– Non ! Je n'ai rien fait... j'ai simplement attendu dans le parc... je voulais pas y aller, je, euh... je ne me sentais pas bien..., répondit cette dernière.

– Et pourquoi n'est-tu pas allée à l'infirmerie ?

Très bonne question. L'adolescente avait pensé s'en sortir avec le coup du « je ne me sentais pas bien » qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus.

– Parce que... je n'aime pas... l'infirmière..., inventa complètement Mio.

Le ton de sa voix était hésitant, et vu le regard que lui jeta son père, elle devina facilement qu'il n'en n'avait pas cru un mot. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de conversations, ça l'attristait toujours de devoir mentir, mais surtout, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était bien que son père soit déçu. Ses sentiments étaient partagés, d'un côté elle était contente d'avoir pu aider l'un des siens, mais de l'autre, elle se sentait aussi honteuse d'avoir commit une faute. La jeune fille releva la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, ce dernier sembla délibérer quelques secondes, et après avoir regardé un instant l'horloge de la cuisine, fini par se lever de table.

– Écoute, si tu me dis que tu n'a pas fait de bêtises, je te fait confiance. Et comme c'est la première fois, je veux bien passer l'éponge... mais gare à toi si tu recommences, suis-je clair ?

– Très clair, affirma la jeune fille avec un signe de tête.

Sauvée par l'heure, pensa Mio. C'était vrai que souvent, quand ils devaient parler, c'était le matin, car le soir son père était soit trop fatigué, soit il rentrait quand sa fille dormait déjà. Mais au moins, elle était quelque peu soulagée, après tout c'était effectivement la première fois qu'elle avait un problème avec le lycée, et en plus elle travaillait sérieusement et avait de bonnes notes, alors ça n'avait été qu'un incident de parcours sans grande importance... mais malgré tout... elle avait une étrange impression. D'où venait ce sentiment d'amusement ? Elle se sentait un peu comme un enfant qui aurait délibérément désobéi pour ressentir l'excitation de faire ce qui était interdit.

Mais elle refoula ces idées bien vite, il ne fallait pas penser comme ça, c'était mal, si c'était interdit, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Son père lui souhaita une bonne journée, et se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa voiture sans doute pour arriver le plus tôt possible à son travail. Sa fille posa ses coudes sur la table en soupirant, fixant son déjeuné – pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas à le préparer, c'était le bienvenue. L'avertissement de son père lui avait mit un coup au moral, mais elle essayait de se dire que cette histoire allait vite être oubliée, il suffisait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas recommencer... même si elle craignait que ça se repasse comme hier, après tout, elle avait complètement oubliée ses obligations dès qu'elle avait rencontré le kappa. Un peu comme si elle « passait » dans le monde yokai et que le monde humain devenait moins important... elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une frontière entre deux monde. Tout en mangeant sont omelette, dans la maison silencieuse, elle repensait au fait que en tant que yokai, elle était visible par les humains. Elle y réfléchissait pensivement, elle spécula qu'elle n'était peut-être pas entièrement esprit, après tout son père était un humain... mais comment le savoir ? Elle ne savait même pas si les yokai pouvaient avoir ce genre de relation avec les humains, qui ne les voyaient même pas. D'ailleurs, puisque sa mère était aussi visible, alors ça supposerait qu'elle aussi avait du sang humain ? Peut-être que son sang était un genre d'hybridation ? Dans ce cas pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'autres comme elle ? Si ça se trouvait, ils vivaient aussi comme elle, comme des humains. Si ces hypothèses se révélaient juste, elle aimerait beaucoup rencontrer une personne comme elle. Mais le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune d'idée de comment faire pour vérifier ces fameuses hypothèses...

Plongée dans ses pensées, Mio se rendit compte que le temps passait bien vite, si bien qu'elle dû avaler le reste de son repas en deux bouchée et passer la quatrième vitesse pour s'habiller. En sortant de chez elle, quelques minutes après, elle claqua la porte, et prit une grande inspiration, en se disant une nouvelle fois qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée, qu'elle aurait le temps de s'interroger sur sa nature plus tard, et qu'elle ferait en sorte qu'aujourd'hui tout aille normalement, et de ne pas oublier d'aller en cours cette fois. Bien qu'au fond, elle se disait qu'elle avait séché pour une bonne cause, aider un kappa à rejoindre la rivière... une cause que personne ne comprenait, mais une cause quand même. Cette fois, pour ne pas prendre le risque de se retrouver suivit par elle ne savait quel esprit bizarre, elle couru pour attraper son bus, et même si ce dernier était bondé, elle fit l'effort de se coller contre la vitre... tout en surveillant les mains baladeuses, on ne savait jamais, dans ce genre de transports.

Heureusement, pour cette fois, la journée se passa normalement... bien que le yokai d'hier, celui qui l'avait suivit, était toujours à la même place, assit en tailleur en pleine lévitation juste à coté du siège de la jeune fille, et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il fixait toujours le gribouillis en tourbillon qu'elle lui avait dessiné sur la main, mais sembla, comme hier, s'intéresser aussi à ce qu'écrivait sa camarade yokai sur ses cahiers durant les cours. En tout cas, tant qu'il restait calme et sage, ça ne dérangeait pas Mio. C'était même plutôt amusant, de voir un esprit démontrer un intérêt pour les cours de lycée, elle lui aurait bien demandé ce qu'il en comprenait, s'il parlait la même langue qu'elle... et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se mettre à causer toute seule devant toute la classe.

Jusqu'à la fin des cours, le yokai-cyclope n'avait pas toujours pas bougé, et en quittant la salle après la dernière heure, l'adolescente ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment il pouvait rester ainsi à attendre que le temps se passe... il ne s'ennuyait pas ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait rester longtemps dans la lune. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait songer, d'ailleurs, et quelle forme avait ses pensées.

– Cette après-midi, on va au temple ! clama Yui en se précipitant dans la cour du lycée.

– Au temple ? répéta Mio en relevant soudainement la tête, sortie de sa rêverie.

– Ils vendent des porte-bonheur, alors Yui aimerait s'en acheter un, pour réussir aux prochains examens, expliqua Mugi.

La bassiste retint un soupir de déception, car non seulement elle était dépitée de louper une fois de plus la répétition du jour, mais en plus, le temple n'était pas un endroit ou elle appréciait d'aller. Elle avait toujours des impressions étranges, dans ce genre de lieux.

– Je pense plutôt que réviser aurait un meilleur résultat..., avisa tout de même Mio avec un air léger.

– Mais si on achète un porte-bonheur et qu'on révise, on met toutes les chances de notre côté ! s'exclama Ritsu en envoyant une forte tape amicale sur les épaules de son amie.

La concernée lui offrit un air agacée juste pour la forme, sans oublier de lui signifier que ce n'était pas geste très féminin. Ce à quoi la batteuse avait l'habitude de répondre en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque et faire un grand sourire l'air de dire « c'est bien pour ça que je le fait ! ».

En tout cas, Mio se força à les suivre, bien qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller... les temples faisaient partis de ces endroits à la concentration d'esprits plutôt impressionnante, la-bas elle était certaine d'en voir, et c'était la première fois qu'elle allait au temple maintenant que les autres yokai l'a voyait aussi, alors elle appréhendait ce qui risquait de ce passer. Mais la chose la plus importante, c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Non seulement c'était bourré d'esprits en tout genre, mais majoritairement, c'était parce qu'elle avait toujours des étranges impressions lorsqu'elle était dans l'enceinte d'un temple. C'était une atmosphère particulière, comme elle n'en retrouvait dans aucun autre endroit, un lieu spécial sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Comme si elle venait de rentrer dans la maison d'un inconnu sans y être invitée, c'était un sentiment dérangeant dont elle n'arrivait pas à se départir, et à cause de ça, elle n'arrivait jamais à apprécier le fait de se rendre au temple. Elle ne s'y était jamais sentie à l'aise... de plus, dans sa famille, on n'avait pas l'habitude d'y aller, même pour les fêtes ou le nouvel an. Son père n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance, et sa mère n'avait jamais eut l'air d'aimer ça... maintenant que la jeune fille y repensait, elle devait sûrement ressentir le même malaise qu'elle.

Le temple de la ville était pourtant très bien entretenu, et souvent réparé et consolidé mais sans que les nouveaux matériaux ne jurent avec les anciens, on voyait que le prêtre en prenait soin. Il fallait dire que c'était souvent ici que se déroulait certaines fêtes ou des spectacles traditionnels, et sans compter que c'était un lieu très touristique. À peine eut-elle posé le pied sur les quelques marches de pierres du large escalier que son cœur se sentit stressé comme si elle allait entrer dans une maison hantée. Il y avait une petite vingtaine de marches, avant d'arriver juste devant la grande allée de pavés qui menait au bâtiment principal, dont l'architecture de bois était typique. C'était un endroit très beau, sans conteste, mais qui éveillait la sensibilité de la jeune yokai, lui faisant ressentir une répulsion dans chaque fibre de son être en obligeant tout ses sens à rester en alerte. Tout en suivant les autres qui entraient tranquillement en passant sous le torii, Mio avait plus de difficultés à passer sous ce portail rouge placé à l'entrée de chaque temple. C'était comme entrer quelque part d'autre, dans un monde différent... d'ailleurs, symboliquement, ce portail était là pour séparer le monde physique et le monde spirituel, et on dit qu'il faut toujours repasser par le même torii en sortant du temple, pour s'assurer de revenir dans le monde matériel. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait lu.

Mais cette fois, ce fut très différent. Quelques mètres après le portail rouge, il y avait deux komainu, ces statues de lions japonais, une de chaque côté de l'allée. Et en s'approchant, Mio se stoppa net quand l'un d'eux tourna brutalement la tête vers elle, avec un craquement rocheux sonore. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une statue bouger ainsi... et le lion de pierre ne s'arrêta pas là, il décolla ses pattes du socle, laissant tomber des gravillons sur le sol, et ouvrit une large gueule remplie de crocs grisâtres, l'air menaçant.

L'adolescente recula d'un pas, apeurée, c'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait.

– Oy Mio, tu viens ? l'interpella Ritsu en voyant que son amie s'était immobilisée.

La concernée fixa ses amies. Le lion de pierre émit un sinistre grognement rocailleux, et se baissa comme si il s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus... et les autres ne remarquaient rien, alors que ces statues se mouvaient à moins de deux mètres d'elles. Pourquoi est-ce que ces monstres de pierres agissaient aussi agressivement maintenant ? Mio ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer si elle insistait pour rentrer alors que le komainu ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle dans le temple qu'il gardait, et ne voulait pas le savoir. La seconde statue avait elle aussi tourné la tête vers la jeune fille, alors cette dernière recula encore d'un pas, en essayant de rester calme.

– Vous savez, euh... je crois que je préfère rentrer, pour réviser. Allez-y, on se voit demain, déclara t-elle en faisant un signe de la main.

– À demain Mio-chan ! lui répondit Yui sans se poser beaucoup de question.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ritsu, qui regarda la bassiste se détourner et repartir, non sans jeter un regard peu rassuré en direction des statues. La batteuse fixa elle-aussi les lions de pierre, mais c'était juste des morceaux de roche taillée, elle n'avait tout de même pas eut peur de ça ? Ou c'était peut-être un prétexte pour s'en aller, après tout depuis le temps qu'elle la connaissait, elle savait que son amie avait toujours une réticence à aller au temple, sans qu'elle ne lui ait jamais expliqué clairement pourquoi, généralement elle dérivait la conversation sur un autre sujet... ce qui était dommage, car malgré les tentatives de la batteuse qui allait très souvent au temple vu que son père y travaillait, Mio n'avait jamais été très emballée. Mais l'adolescente brune ne s'en formalisa pas trop, et se dit qu'elle irait passer chez la bassiste un peu plus tard... avec le prétexte de lui demander de l'aide pour les révisions bien sur.

La batteuse accompagna ses amies vers le bâtiment principal, saluant le prêtre occupé à nettoyer des plinthes de bois. Pendant que Yui engageait une conversation animée avec ce dernier, Ritsu en profita pour aller examiner les objets présentés dans la boutique du temple... qui faisait plus office de « bazar » que de véritable boutique de souvenirs, mais d'une certaine manière, le côté bric-à-brac de vide grenier était ce qui faisait le charme de ce magasin. Les porte-bonheur, aussi appelé omamori, étaient de simples amulettes faites de tissus, et nouées d'une cordelette colorées. Chacune avait des proverbes, des mots ou des prénoms brodés dessus, correspondant à des thèmes différents selon le domaine où l'on souhaite attirer la chance. Tel que « travail », « santé », « argent », et « amour » évidemment. Ritsu voulait bien en acheter un pour Mio vu qu'elle n'avait pas voulu venir, mais était plutôt perplexe quant au thème à choisir... pourtant ça ne devait pas être très difficile, vu qu'elle connaissait bien son amie et qu'au départ elles étaient venues en prendre un pour les études. Mais tout compte fait, elle hésitait à lui prendre celui sur l'amour, normalement c'était les couples ou ceux qui voulaient démontrer un intérêt amoureux envers quelqu'un d'autre qui se les offraient, donc cela serait peut-être un peu trop directe ? Ou elle voulait simplement souhaiter de la chance à son amie, mais... Ritsu se demandait comment Mio réagirait si elle lui donnait ce genre de cadeau.

– Ricchaaaan, t'as bientôt fini ? l'interpella Yui depuis l'extérieur du magasin.

– Euh oui ! Je paye et j'arrive, s'exclama la concernée.

Finalement pour faire vite, et en se disant qu'on n'avait rien sans rien, Ritsu prit celui sur l'amour et l'acheta en tentant d'ignorer le grand sourire de la vendeuse, et le cacha bien vite dans sa poche avant de ressortir.

– Il fait de plus en plus froid, soupira Mugi en ressortant du temple. Je pense que je vais aller boire un chocolat chaud.

– Bonne idée ! renchérit Yui.

– Allez-y sans moi, je vais plutôt rentrer pour réviser.

Suite à la déclaration de la batteuse, le groupe se sépara peu après en se souhaitant une bonne fin d'après-midi. Ritsu bifurqua dans une rue, et pour éviter de devoir couper par derrière l'ancienne bibliothèque pour arriver chez Mio, elle préféra se rendre à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, même si il n'y avait qu'un seul arrêt... et en un seul arrêt, peu de chance de croiser des contrôleurs, alors elle se dit qu'elle pourrait même bénéficier du transport gratos. En marchant sur le trottoir, elle ressorti l'omamori qu'elle avait acheté, et en relisant tout le romantisme à l'eau de rose du proverbe marqué dessus, elle se demandait bien ce qui lui avait prit de prendre ça... c'était loin d'être son genre, le romantisme. Et bien que ça faisait un moment qu'elle se creusait les méninges pour trouver comme faire comprendre à Mio qu'elle l'aimait plus loin qu'une simple amitié, offrir ce genre de présent... n'était-ce pas bizarre ? Elle ne saurait pas si elle aurait vraiment le courage de lui donner.

Bon après tout ce n'était qu'un porte-bonheur ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait lui déclarer sa flamme sur le Pont des Arts de Paris devant un magnifique coucher de soleil, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était stressée ? C'était ridicule. Ritsu secoua la tête en soupirant, et remit sa main au chaud dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Elle voulait y repenser sur le trajet, mais en relevant la tête à l'approche de l'arrêt de bus, elle vit Mio les coudes appuyés sur le rebord d'un muret, qui avait l'air de regarder intensivement quelque chose.

– Hé Mio ! l'interpella t-elle en s'approchant.

La bassiste eut un léger sursaut de surprise, sortie de ses pensées, et tourna la tête vers l'autre jeune fille.

– Déjà de retour ? sourit-elle simplement.

– Ouaip, et toi, me dis pas que t'es resté plantée là tout ce temps ?

La batteuse tourna la tête vers ce qu'avait eut l'air de fixer son amie quelques secondes avant, mais ce n'était d'autre que le parking d'une supérette, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à observer là. Mio elle, eut un drôle de regard, et leva son poignet pour fixer sa montre. Bon sang, elle s'était juste arrêté quelques instants pour observer un esprit aux formes inédites, puis son cerveau était reparti dans ses éternelles questions sans réponses... mais ça avait déjà duré autant de temps ? C'était étrange, cela lui avait semblé passer si vite... elle espérait que sa perception du temps n'était pas en train de se modifier, sinon, elle allait avoir quelques problèmes à rajouter à sa liste.

– Euh, oui... mais il vaudrait mieux que je rentre maintenant..., fini t-elle par dire sans donner plus d'explications.

L'adolescente se décolla du muret contre lequel elle était appuyée, et soupira d'un air détendu, en laissant sa tête basculer légèrement vers l'arrière... et remarqua tout de suite un Zennyo ryuo qui passa en serpentant juste au-dessus du toit.

– Zut ! Viens vite, ou on va se faire tremper, s'exclama t-elle en attrapant Ritsu par le poignet.

Cette dernière se laissa entraîner, et les deux jeunes filles coururent sur le trottoir pour se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. La pluie se mit soudainement à tomber quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne se mettent au sec sous l'abri bus.

– Toujours la bonne intuition à ce que je vois ! ria la batteuse en agitant la tête pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur ses cheveux bruns.

Mio haussa simplement les épaules avec un léger sourire, contente d'être arrivée à temps, car ce n'était pas une petite pluie, mais une lourde averse qui tomba sans préavis du ciel. Le prochain bus n'étant annoncé que dans une dizaine de minutes, la bassiste s'appuya contre le rebord de l'abri, en fixant la route et l'eau qui commençait déjà à ruisseler sur le béton. Le bilan de la journée, mise à part les komainu du temple qui lui avait démontré une forte agressivité, tout c'était bien passé. En tout cas maintenant elle avait encore moins de raisons de se rendre au temple, c'était dommage dans un sens, mais elle ne voulait pas vérifier si ces statues de pierre étaient juste là pour faire peur ou étaient aussi capable de passer à l'attaque... l'esprit préoccupé, elle ne remarqua pas que son amie se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre en lâchant des soupirs. Ritsu, les mains dans ses poches, passait ses doigts sur le tissu de l'omamori. Si elle ne lui donnait pas maintenant, pas sur qu'elle ait le courage de le faire un autre jour, elle serait plutôt du genre à reporter ça au lendemain à chaque fois. Alors elle prit une courte inspiration en se disant qu'elle ferait comme si ça n'était pas important.

– Au fait ! Tiens, cadeau, je t'en ai pris un quand même ! s'exclama t-elle en lançant le porte-bonheur à son amie.

– Ah vraiment ?

Mio attrapa l'objet entre ses mains. Et lorsqu'elle examina, elle eut un drôle d'air en lisant le gentil proverbe inscrit sur le tissu. Ce n'était pas le genre de Ritsu de faire des cadeaux comme ça, d'habitude, c'était des diables en boite ou des masques effrayants... c'était assez surprenant.

– … Et c'est toi qui l'a choisi ? voulu confirmer la bassiste en relevant le regard vers son amie.

La concernée eut un sourire gênée qu'elle tenta de faire passer pour de l'amusement, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

– O-ouais, euh... je me suis juste dit que ça te porterai chance... enfin voilà..., bredouilla t-elle en guise d'explication.

Le tout en espérant que Mio ne trouve pas cela un peu trop bizarre, dans le fond elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter mais ne pouvait tout de même pas empêcher son cœur d'être stressée. La bassiste de son côté trouvait effectivement cela bizarre, mais pas dans un sens inquiétant, elle était surtout contente que son amie ait pensé à elle.

– Merci Ritsu, ça me fait plaisir.

En entendant le ton sincère de son amie, Ritsu sentit ses joues rougir, et détourna rapidement la tête pour ne pas que la bassiste ne remarque la couleur et le grand sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ah, il allait falloir se calmer, songea t-elle, sinon Mio allait finir par entendre les battements de son cœur tiède tellement ce dernier cognait fort. La jeune fille inspira lentement, et jeta un regard vers l'autre adolescente. Ses yeux bleus-gris semblaient perdu quelque part dans les épaisses gouttes de la giboulée qui frappaient furieusement le sol, lui donnant un air à la fois pensif et soucieux. Le même regard mélancolique que la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, le dimanche.

– Et... pour ton père ? Rien de nouveau ? questionna Ritsu en se rappelant de leur dernière discussion ce jour là.

– Rien de nouveau, répondit rapidement Mio. Peut-être que ce n'était que passager après tout...

La batteuse n'insista pas sur ce point, et repensa à autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de cogiter pour tenter de deviner ce que son amie avait bien put faire hier à la place d'aller en cours.

– Alors ? Tu veux bien me dire, maintenant ? avisa Ritsu d'un ton curieux.

– Dire quoi ?

– Allez, pas à moi. Être dans la lune, manquer les cours pour aller « flâner » à côté de la rivière... il y a quelque chose, non ?

Mio lâcha un soupir agacé. Elle n'abandonnait donc jamais ? Jusqu'à quand cette histoire allait la poursuivre ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une manière claire de lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais tout en zappant les explications.

– Et par ce « quelque chose », tu penses à un garçon, c'est ça ? Hé bien, c'est non. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en rencontrer, dans une école de filles, et je n'en connais aucun en dehors.

– O-ouais, enfin... pas forcément un garçon... une personne, quoi..., marmonna la batteuse.

Cette dernière baissa son regard vers le béton trempé en écartant quelques graviers résiduels du bout de sa chaussure. En sa conscience, elle sentait bien naître les prémices d'un sentiment de jalousie envers « cette personne », si elle existait bien, mais même si elle était dérangée par l'idée que Mio lui cache quelque chose, elle avait aussi parfaitement remarqué qu'elle semblait la contrarier à s'étendre la-dessus. Pourtant... d'un côté, si elle éprouvait besoin d'en parler, de l'autre elle se répétait que si la bassiste parlait de garçons, c'était qu'elle était intéressée par eux, et que par conséquent, cela ne servirait à rien qu'elle avoue ses sentiments si c'était pour n'obtenir qu'un refus assuré et inutile. Et puis, depuis la perte qu'avait subie son amie, elle se disait que ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser ça en plus sur le cœur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs quant à elle, se décolla du rebord de l'abri bus en laissant échapper un « mmh » assez vague, sans réfléchir longtemps à ce que son amie voulait signifier, décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer à parler de ça, après tout Ritsu pouvait être très bornée des fois donc elle ne donna plus d'importance à cette sollicitude. L'esprit de Mio était surtout saturé de ses propres inquiétudes par rapport à ses impressions, au fait qu'elle percevait son être comme faisant de moins en moins parti du monde physique. Elle devait s'habituer à vivre différemment, que ce soit par rapport à l'absence de sa mère, de cette marque dangereuse gravée sur sa nuque, ou sa nature étrangère malgré son apparence semblable envers ceux avec lesquels elle vivait.

– Et puis, je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de sécher un cours, aussi, lança soudainement Mio alors que leur silence s'éternisait.

– Ben la prochaine fois, je viens avec toi, et on irait faire des choses plus drôles que marcher au bord d'une rivière ! déclara son amie.

– J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis.

– Mmmh, tu n'es plus drôle, Mio..., maugréa Ritsu en faisant mine de bouder comme une gamine.

– Je n'ai jamais été drôle ! riposta la bassiste en croisant les bras.

– Bien sur que si ! En primaire, tu dessinais plein de trucs bizarres sur tes cahiers.

Surprise par cette réponse, Mio pencha la tête en commençant à se remémorer. C'était vrai que plus jeune, elle se souvenait avoir l'habitude d'essayer de coucher les formes de yokai qu'elle voyait sur le papier... mais elle était étonnée que Ritsu ait gardé ça en mémoire, d'habitude elle n'aimait pas montrer ce genre de dessins aux autres, cela avait en quelque sorte sa manière d'extérioriser l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait était petite en présence de ces monstres invisibles aux autres.

– Ah... non, ça c'est juste... euh..., marmotta la jeune fille pour se donner le temps de trouver une explication.

– Et tu te souviens quand la maîtresse t'a demandé d'expliquer pourquoi il pleuvait ? T'as répondu que c'était parce qu'il y avait des serpents colorés qui dansaient sur les nuages ! C'était tellement drôle ! Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de l'air dépitée de la prof, s'exclama Ritsu en rigolant.

Deuxième surprise pour Mio, qui cette fois, ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir un jour répondu ainsi. Elle faisait pourtant attention à ne pas parler de ce qu'elle voyait, d'ailleurs elle se rappelait que sa mère lui répétait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas raconter cela, que c'était « secret », alors ça l'étonnait qu'étant gosse elle ait ouvertement répondu ainsi, devant sa classe et professeur de surcroît.

– Dommage que ça te soit passé, fini par soupirer Ritsu.

Pour son amie, cela serait plutôt le contraire, heureusement que ça lui avait passé. Elle ne se voyait pas retenter de dessiner les yokai, mais elle se demandait tout de même pourquoi elle avait arrêté.

– Bah ! Rien ne dure éternellement... même la pluie de novembre, chuchota t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Les nuages gris avaient pourtant l'air de vouloir pleurer encore un certain temps, et n'étaient pas prêts de s'écarter. Ils semblaient soudés entre eux, et malgré le fait que la soirée ne commençait pas avant quelques heures, les rues étaient sombres, cela leur donnait un aspect à la fois déprimant et inquiétant, il ne manquerait plus que la traînée de brouillard sur le bitume pour faire croire à un paysage fantomatique. Les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à percer à travers la lourde couche de nimbus accumulés juste au-dessus de la ville, tellement basse qu'on aurait dit que le haut des immeubles allaient être plongés dans la brume. Les gouttes se fracassait violemment contre le toit de l'abri, provoquant un vacarme tellement fort que l'on aurait besoin de hausser la voix pour se faire entendre, et formaient de larges flaques aussi bien sur la route que sur le trottoir. L'après-midi de travail n'étant pas encore terminé pour la ville, les rues étaient très peu animées, et Mio laissait son regard dériver sur la route devant elle. Peu de voitures passaient, mais la plupart avait déjà les phares allumés, et les passants, eux par contre, étaient complètement absents. Sans doute avaient-ils préférés se trouver un abri pour attendre la fin de cette grosse averse. Ce morceau de rue où se trouvait l'arrêt de bus était en plein centre-ville, le paysage alentour était donc urbain et gris, et sûrement assez démoralisant à regarder... pour un humain, en tout cas, car pour Mio, c'était l'occasion d'observer les Ame-onna, les femmes de la pluie, qui évidemment avec ce torrent, étaient de sortie et peuplaient les rues. Des belles femmes toujours habillées de blanc. Généralement, elles ne faisait que marcher, errant entre les immeubles, parfois à deux ou en groupe, tout en fumant des longues pipes et tenant de bougies toujours allumées malgré l'humidité et l'eau. Elles avaient des airs de spectres désincarnés, lorsqu'elles avançaient lentement dans la buée que provoquait le fort déluge lorsque les flots se brisaient sur le béton dur et froid. Cela ajoutait aux rues une allure presque irréelle.

Si un temps elle avait été effrayée par ces apparitions, maintenant qu'elle était au courant de leur nature inoffensive, la jeune fille trouvait cela plaisant à observer, comme un phénomène paranormal. Un groupe de Ame-onna, qui passait sur le trottoir d'en face, s'arrêta même quelques secondes pour lui faire de grands gestes amicaux, auxquels Mio répondit immédiatement d'un signe de la main. Juste avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas des plus discret, mais par chance, Ritsu était occupée sur son téléphone portable. La bassiste en fut quelque peu soulagée, mais aussi agacée par elle-même. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle devait faire attention, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux lui adressait un signe, son côté yokai reprenait le dessus. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas, d'avoir du mal à maîtriser ses actions. Si elle avait vécut comme un humain jusqu'ici, ces derniers temps, un instinct commençait à émerger en son sein, un instinct à la fois nettement familier et inhérent à sa nature, mais aussi étranger, car elle ignorait de quoi il était capable.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! (Fluff, fluff everywhere !)

Voilà voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre d'exposition, il est temps de lancer l'histoire (comprenez « les persos vont commencer à avoir des problèmes parce que j'adore faire du mal aux gens mais comme je peux pas irl je le fais par écrit ») haha :p

Au prochain!


	5. Chapitre 4 : Get in the Ring

**...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **..:** Get in the Ring **:..**

* * *

Cette nuit là, réveillée par des sons étranges, Mio se redressa sur son lit, en se frottant le visage de ses deux mains. Il faisait encore nuit noire, elle le voyait bien, seule une faible lueur blanche qui devait être celle de la lune filtrait d'entre ses rideaux. Jetant des regards tout autour de son lit, la jeune fille se demandait si elle avait bien entendu ces bruits, ou si cela n'avait été qu'une invention de son esprit endormi en plein sommeil paradoxal, peut-être avait-elle rêvé après tout, en entendant des genre de couinement longs et plaintifs, mais non désagréable à l'oreille, cela avait été plus comme une mélodie claire et sereine. Mais pour en être certaine, et vérifier que rien n'était venu se promener dans sa chambre, elle se pencha pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. La lumière orange et tamisée éclaira une partie de la pièce, laissant les coins dans la pénombre, mais cela était suffisant pour voir que rien n'avait changé. Cependant, le son se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, et étant bien réveillée, Mio l'identifia facilement : c'était le chant d'une baleine. Cela ne semblait pas venir de l'intérieur de la maison, alors très intriguée par cette musique harmonieuse, elle descendit de son lit pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre.

Frissonnant au contact de l'air froid d'une nuit d'automne lorsque ce dernier s'engouffra dans la chambre, elle se pencha sur le rebord pour regarder à l'extérieur. La nuit était étrangement belle, alors que toute la journée le ciel avait été couvert de lourds nuages, maintenant on voyait parfaitement bien les étoiles. Et si elle s'attendait à voir ce qu'il y avait en plus, dans ce ciel... au-dessus de la ville, Mio pouvait assister au passage d'un immense squelette de baleine, énormément plus grand que le serait une baleine normale. Il avait l'air de flotter comme si il ne pesait rien, et avançait très lentement, écartant parfois les larges fanons de sa mâchoire pour émettre un chant qui résonnait facilement dans les alentours, et sans doute tout autour de la ville. Sur les toits des autres maisons, beaucoup d'esprits étaient rassemblés, et semblaient occupé à sautiller sur place et faire de grand gestes, et même de là ou elle était, Mio pouvait entendre comme des rires et des souffles de la part des groupes de yokai, tous tournés vers le géant squelette. La jeune fille s'accouda à sa fenêtre, souriant légèrement en observant le spectacle qu'offrait le passage de cet immense cétacé. À l'endroit ou devait se situer les yeux, de grandes flammes bleues s'échappaient, et tout les os semblaient parcourus de veines colorés qui pulsaient à un rythme lent, laissant de larges traînées vaporeuses et chamarrées derrière l'esprit baleine. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être tout seul, il y avait aussi un tas de plus petits squelettes de poissons ou autres créatures marines, qui nageaient tout autour et s'amusaient à passer entre les côtes du mammifère marin, mais en gardant une vitesse très lente comme si leur temps à eux était ralenti.

Sa mère lui avait déjà raconté ce genre d'événements, en lui disant que le passage d'une bake-kujira ou « baleine monstrueuse » au-dessus de la ville présageait une fête proche, mais c'était réellement la première fois que la jeune fille pouvait en observer une. Et sans mentir, elle pouvait dire qu'elle trouvait cela vraiment magnifique à voir, un peu comme un spectacle de sons et lumières. Elle se trouvait très chanceuse, en ce moment, de pouvoir admirer ce genre d'esprit rare, la nuit rendait même les couleurs de ce yokai encore plus chatoyante lorsqu'elle contrastaient avec le noir du ciel et le scintillement des étoiles. Se redressant, Mio alla prendre son téléphone portable posé sur son bureau, et le mettant en mode appareil photo, dirigea l'objectif vers le grand cétacé... mais elle s'en doutait, sur la photo qu'elle prit, seul le ciel étoilé et un morceau de toit apparaissait. Elle était tout de même un peu déçue, de ne pas pouvoir montrer à quoi pouvait ressembler le monde dans lequel elle vivait aux personnes de son entourage.

Mio resta longtemps sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, à regarder le monstre marin passer dans le ciel, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, de pouvoir rester sans rien faire alors que le temps défilait bien rapidement. Le jour commençait même à pointer lorsqu'elle s'écarta enfin de sa fenêtre, son réveil indiquait bientôt six heures du matin. Elle rejoignit rapidement son lit pour se remettra au chaud, la température de sa chambre ayant beaucoup diminué avec tout ce temps passé la fenêtre grande ouverte. La jeune fille n'était pas bien inquiète, aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, elle pourrait donc faire la grasse matinée. Le reste de la semaine s'étant écoulé sans autre incident important, elle avait même prit l'habitude de voir le cyclope dans la salle de classe, mais surtout sans aucune autre douleur de la part de la marque noire, en ce moment elle se trouvait plutôt contente par rapport à ça, maintenant elle se concentrait plutôt sur les répétitions avec le groupe et ses révisions pour les examens de fin de trimestre.

* * *

Mio ne se leva que vers une heure de l'après-midi, réveillée par la faim, et en étant surprise d'avoir dormi autant de temps. D'accord elle avait passé une partie de la nuit debout, mais tout de même. De bonne humeur, elle descendit dans la cuisine, et son père n'étant même pas encore levé, elle se demanda si son penchant oisif ne venait pas de ce côté de la famille, tiens... aujourd'hui, elle avait l'étrange impression que ça serait un bon jour, en se préparant à manger, elle se sentait optimiste, sans comprendre exactement pourquoi, mais c'était un sentiment agréable. Peut-être était-ce grâce au passage du bake-kujira de cette nuit ? Après tout, cela avait rendu les yokai des environs joyeux, elle l'avait bien entendu, vu à quel point ils avaient été bruyants une bonne partie de la matinée. Après s'être fait réchauffer des pâtes, elle eut une étrange impression. Elle avait faim, c'était certain, mais ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette ne lui faisait pas envie, elle pourrait très bien avoir n'importe quoi de non comestible sous le nez, qu'elle aurait la même indifférence. Mais vu que son estomac réclamait, elle se força. Alors qu'elle mangeait, elle reçu un sms de la part de Ritsu, lui proposant de sortir en ville cette après-midi. Mio devinait que ça se terminerait sûrement par un moment révision à la fin de la journée, mais étant d'une humeur enthousiaste, elle répondit positivement. Dehors le temps restait encore inchangé, bien qu'il ne pleuvait pas, le ciel s'était recouvert et demeurait d'un gris assommant. Il allait peut-être même se mettre bientôt à neiger, avec le froid les respirations se transformaient rapidement en souffle de vapeur.

Elle devait retrouver Ritsu près de la fontaine du parc du lycée. Mio arriva la première, en se disant que la batteuse ne devait pas beaucoup se presser, vu qu'elle habitait plus proche et arrivait en dernière. L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers le milieu du parc, vers cette même fontaine sur laquelle elle avait trouvé le kappa... et d'ailleurs, en s'approchant, elle remarqua qu'il était encore là. L'adolescente n'apprécia que très moyennement, après tout elle avait eut quelques ennuis en l'aidant, alors pourquoi il s'était encore coincé là ? Mais cette fois, étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air triste... et il avait toujours la bouteille en plastique que la jeune fille lui avait donné la première fois. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, elle constata la présence de plusieurs personnes, malgré le dimanche, il y avait des élèves, parfois assit sur les bancs ou les tables en bois pour les pique-niques, mais elle estima que personne ne la remarquerait si elle était discrète.

Après s'être approchée de la fontaine, elle s'assit juste contre le bord, et tourna sa tête vers le petit kappa posé sur la pierre

– Dis donc, je t'ai déjà ramené, la dernière fois. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

L'esprit secoua la tête comme si il était vexé, et émit des claquements de bec. Il resta un moment à se balancer sur ses pieds palmés, avant de se mettre à remplir la bouteille en plastique avec l'eau froide de la fontaine. Mio ne comprenait pas, mais au moins, il avait l'air content, et plus complètement désespéré comme la dernière fois où elle l'avait ramassé. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner trop longtemps de l'eau, ou qu'il avait peur de ne pas en trouver, et que maintenant grâce à cette bouteille il pouvait en trimbaler de partout. Dans ce cas elle se demandait pourquoi il n'avait piqué une bouteille plus tôt, mais après tout, sans doute que tout les yokai n'avait pas un tempérament de voleur espiègle... et malheureusement, en cet instant, elle avait pensé trop vite. Car le kappa sauta sur la cuisse de la jeune fille assise par terre en tailleur – qui tressauta à cause de la viscosité et la froideur des pattes du petit esprit. Ce dernier, avec un mouvement habile du bec, plongea sa tête dans la poche de la veste de sa camarade, et en sorti un trousseau de clés.

– Hé ! Rends-moi ça ! réagit immédiatement Mio.

Mais content d'avoir prit quelque chose auquel la fille avait l'air de tenir, le kappa se sauva rapidement en bondissant sur le haut de la fontaine, se mettant hors de portée... et l'adolescente, qui s'était rapidement levée, se retint de hausser la voix contre le yokai pour lui demander de rendre les clés. Si elle commençait à parler avec une fontaine devant les autres élèves, bonjour la réputation qu'elle risquait d'avoir. Mais comment faire pour récupérer son bien ? Le voleur était perché sur le second bassin, celui en hauteur, et en plus, il se mit à agiter son butin avec un air très fier de lui. Se mettant rapidement à réfléchir, la jeune fille songea qu'elle pourrait essayer de lui proposer un échange... peut-être qu'il aimait bien les choses en métal ? Ou les objets brillants ? Fouillant dans ses poches, elle en sorti une pièce de cinquante yens.

– Si on échangeait, hein ? Je te donne ça, et tu me rends mes clés, lui proposa Mio en lui montrant la pièce de métal.

Le kappa sembla très intéressé par le petit morceau rond en argent, et étendit son bras en tenant le trousseau de clé, vers sa camarade. Cette dernière, en priant pour que personne ne l'a remarque faire, grimpa sur le rebord de pierre pour lui tendre la pièce. Mal lui en prit, car le yokai avait une tout autre idée, au lieu d'attraper la pièce, il bondit par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille, et cette dernière ne comprit pas comment il fit, mais elle sentit une forte poussée contre ses épaules, assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Sans surprise, elle s'étala de tout son long dans la fontaine avec un bruit d'éclaboussure peu discret.

Non seulement l'eau était glaciale, mais en plus lorsque Mio se releva en s'appuyant sur ses mains, le kappa lui avait piqué sa pièce de monnaie, sans lui rendre ses clés. Donc tout les autres yokai était des voleurs dans l'âme ou quoi ? Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle se dépêcha de ressortir de la fontaine, sans même oser regarder autour d'elle pour savoir si quelqu'un avait témoin de sa superbe chute, elle avait pourtant l'impression que toute les personnes aux alentours l'a fixaient ou se moquaient. Finalement, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour. Agacée, elle envoya un regard noir en direction du kappa qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de ça, et en frissonnant, elle se mit à essorer sa veste. Zut, et son portable ? En le sortant de sa poche, elle constata qu'il marchait toujours... il était mouillé, mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir prit l'eau trop longtemps, par chance.

Alors qu'elle essuyait tant bien que mal ses joues avec sa manche déjà humide, elle vit Ritsu arriver en courant et la saluer.

– Houla, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as sauté dans la fontaine ou quoi ? s'exclama t-elle à moitié essoufflée.

– Je suis _tombée_ dans la fontaine..., corrigea Mio en grommelant.

La batteuse eut un blanc, durant lequel elle fixa son amie de haut en bas, puis elle fit un grand sourire avant de se mettre à rire largement.

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! continua à râler la bassiste.

– Hahaha ! Faut le faire, quand même, pour tomber dans une fontaine ! Comment tu t'es débrouillée ?

La concernée resta silencieuse un instant, mais heureusement Ritsu ne sembla pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à la réponse, puisqu'elle enchaîna directement.

– Vaut mieux que tu rentres te changer... tu veux passer chez moi ? Je te prêterais des fringues.

– Oui, merci..., soupira Mio un peu soulagée de cette proposition.

Non seulement Ritsu habitait plus près, mais en plus, ayant machinalement refermé la porte de chez-elle, Mio ne pouvait pas rentrer sans ses clés, ces même clés que le kappa brandissait triomphalement en restant perché sur le bassin le plus haut de la fontaine. Inutile de continuer à essayer de les lui reprendre, bien que ça l'énervait profondément, c'était comme ça qu'il l'a remerciait de l'avoir aidé ? C'était bien sa veine, de tomber sur un yokai aussi ingrat. Il y avait bien son père, mais de là à savoir si il entendrait quelqu'un frapper à la porte alors qu'il dormait lourdement à l'étage...

Finalement, Mio passa le reste de l'après-midi chez son amie, pas de sortie en ville et c'était peut-être mieux. Si tout les esprits étaient autant survoltés après le passage de la baleine fantôme, autant qu'elle reste à l'intérieur. Elle aussi, même après sa mésaventure peu agréable, avait rapidement reprit un certain contentement impatient, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, ou était pressée de recevoir un cadeau lors de la veille de noël. Pourtant à son sens, rien ne justifiait un tel sentiment.

* * *

– Oui... oui, oui, je rentre, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Mio en raccrochant l'appel de son père.

La soirée était vite arrivée, la jeune fille avait même fini par manger avec la famille de Ritsu. Ces vêtements avait eut le temps de sécher au moins, alors après avoir aidé à débarrasser la table et s'être changée, elle était sur le départ, vu que son père lui avait demandé de rentrer rapidement.

– Attend, tu ne vas pas sortir seule à cette heure ? l'interpella Monsieur Tainaka. Je vais te déposer en voiture.

– Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire l'allée-retour ? Je n'habite pas si loin même à pied.

– Oui oui je suis sûr, je m'en voudrais si tu faisais une mauvaise rencontre, et puis ça rassurera Jin aussi.

Mio n'insista pas et se contenta d'accepter. En un sens, elle était effectivement rassurée de ne pas avoir à faire tout le trajet à pied alors qu'il faisait nuit, bien qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça, les rues devaient encore être animées, surtout à cette heure charnière, où les derniers travailleurs rentraient chez eux et que la population nocturne de la ville commençait à sortir. Le père de Ritsu était aussi très ami avec le sien, l'adolescente pensait qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en faisant rentrer sa fille à pied. Après avoir remercié la famille de Ritsu et avoir dit un « à demain ! » à cette dernière, la bassiste grimpa à l'arrière de la vieille voiture beige.

Le trajet en voiture fut plutôt rapide, à peine quelques minutes, à pied elle aurait mit un bon quart d'heure à rentrer. Monsieur Tainaka, profita de l'absence d'autre véhicule, s'arrêta sur la route sans prendre la peine de se garer, à quelques mètres du portail en fer noir. La rue elle-même était vide d'ailleurs, et après l'avoir remercié, Mio descendit de la voiture, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du jardin, tandis que le véhicule repartait dans l'autre sens.

Un éclat métallique attira son œil, et elle fut surprise de constater que sur le muret juste à coté du portail, un tas d'objet avait été déposé, dont son trousseau de clés de sa pièce de monnaie, qui l'attendaient sagement. Contente de retrouver ses affaires, Mio eut un petit sourire, finalement ce kappa avait une conscience tout de même. Elle attrapa le tas et vérifia tout de même que rien ne manquait, mais c'était le contraire, il y avait des trucs en plus. Le petit yokai avait déposé un cadran de montre auquel il manquait les aiguilles, et un cran d'arrêt. Un cran d'arrêt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer avec ça ? Il avait l'air d'une pie, qui collectionnait tout les objets brillant qu'elle voyait. Supposant qu'il devait s'agir d'une manière de se faire pardonner ou de dire merci, Mio jugea qu'il serai impoli de refuser, et garda les deux objets.

Releva la tête et s'apprêtant à retourner vers le portail, elle s'arrêta net, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un esprit. Elle savait parfaitement que certains pouvaient avoir des apparences vraiment effrayantes et pourtant ne pas être plus dangereux qu'on bébé chat. Et celui-là, en l'occurrence, n'avait pas été gâté par la nature. Il ressemblait vaguement à un homme, au corps émacié voir squelettique, et sa peau était d'un bleu très clair et parsemée de tâches blanches... ou plutôt, en regardant mieux, il s'agissait en fait de cailloux blancs fichés dans sa chair. Tout son crâne était couvert de bandages, masquant ses yeux et ne laissant que le bas du visage découvert. Mal-à-l'aise devant cet esprit, Mio déglutit et recula encore un peu... et ne voulant pas se résoudre à passer à côté de lui pour rejoindre le portail de chez-elle, la jeune fille commença à le contourner largement, en marchant sur la route, tout en faisant attention à le garder dans son champ de vision pour surveiller ses mouvements. Tout ce que l'esprit fit, ce fut de tourner sur lui-même en la suivant du visage, la bouche entrouverte dont l'intérieur était entièrement noir... et il bavait, en plus de ça.

Pressée de rentrer à la maison, Mio attrapa la porte du portail, au moment où l'esprit fit un pas vers elle, les mains tendues comme si il voulait réclamer quelque chose. Sérieusement, elle ne savait pas si c'était une coutume chez ceux de son espèce de s'échanger ou se donner des objets, mais elle en avait eut son quota pour aujourd'hui. Cependant, si elle s'apprêtait à l'ignorer et rentrer, un détail attira son attention. Sur sa main gauche, il avait une marque, un gribouillis noir en forme de tourbillon.

L'adolescente eut soudainement ou coup de chaud en voyant ça. Ce n'était pas possible, ce symbole, c'était elle qui l'avait dessiné, sur la main de l'espèce de cyclope qui avait élu domicile dans sa salle de classe ! Alors... qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi avait-il cette apparence maintenant ? Mais la question qui lui fit le plus peur, ce fut lorsqu'elle se demanda si c'était de sa faute. Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, le vendredi, rien n'avait changé pour lui, il était resté assit, à léviter, comme il l'avait toujours fait ! Le cœur angoissée, elle envisagea plusieurs possibilités, peut-être que le cyclope avait lui-même dessiné le même symbole sur la main d'un autre yokai, c'était tout-à-fait possible après tout... mais lorsque son cerveau envisagea cette hypothèse, intimement son instinct la réfuta. Très inquiète, Mio s'approcha prudemment.

– C'est... c'est toi... ? Pourquoi... pourquoi tu-

L'esprit ouvrit soudainement grand la bouche, et émit un cri tellement strident que l'adolescente se boucha immédiatement les oreilles en grimaçant. C'était un bruit affreusement éraillé, et en plus de ça, cela lui fit ressentir une forte impression de répulsion. Alors qu'elle reculait encore, le yokai fit un grand geste du bras, et alors qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée, une violente douleur émergea rudement au niveau de son flanc. Lâchant une courte exclamation de souffrance, Mio appuya directement ses mains sur l'endroit meurtri, sentant le sang chaud imbiber sa chemise. L'agresseur émit des grognements gutturaux, et s'approcha encore, si bien qu'avec la poussée d'adrénaline provoqué par le danger imminent, elle ne demanda pas son reste et se précipita vers le portail en fer, le poussa brutalement pour se sauver. La jeune fille franchit les quelques mètres de jardin en courant, et se jeta vers l'entrée de la maison, l'ouvrant et la refermant rapidement. Il n'allait tout de même pas la suivre jusqu'ici, espérait-elle en appuyant son dos contre la porte. La respiration rapide, elle serra les dents en appuyant sa main sur l'endroit douloureux. Cet esprit... ou ce monstre, plutôt, n'était pas quelque chose de naturel. Était-ce vraiment un yokai ? C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un aussi agressif... certes ils avaient une nature prompte à faire des farces de plus ou moins mauvais goût, mais blesser quelqu'un ainsi ? Instinctivement, elle sentait que cela n'allait pas, que ce n'était pas un esprit dans un état normal.

Toute la cuisine de la maison était plongée dans la pénombre, la seule source de lumière était l'étage allumé. Étage vers lequel se dépêcha de grimper Mio, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

– T'es rentrée Mio ? l'appela son père depuis le couloir.

– Oui, je... je vais prendre une douche, articula la jeune fille en se forçant à prendre une voie normale.

– Est-ce que tu as faim ? Et tu as fini tes devoirs, au fait ?

– J'ai déjà mangé, et oui, tout est terminé, assura t-elle rapidement.

– Bien. Ne te couche pas trop tard, hein, l'enjoint-il en descendant vers les escaliers.

Durant la conversation, Mio avait déboutonné sa chemise à la va-vite pour découvrir son flanc droit. Non seulement il y avait une entaille, mais de plus, ce n'était pas du sang qui en coulait, mais encore ce liquide noir. En passant ses doigts sur la blessure, elle toucha cet espèce d'huile sombre. Cela ne venait tout de même pas d'elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était là ? Ce liquide n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir été mit là par le monstre qui l'avait blessée, mais s'écoulait bien de la plaie. Ce n'était tout de même pas son sang ? Il n'avait jamais été noir, alors pourquoi ? Avait-il... changé de couleur ? La jeune fille en arriva même à supposer que c'était ça, que la marque avait modifié chez elle.

Ouvrant précipitamment l'armoire à pharmacie, elle en sorti des compresses, qu'elle se dépêcha d'appuyer sur la plaie. La douleur était une chose, mais le fait que cette entaille avait un aspect aussi étrange en était une autre. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas en parler à son père pour des raisons évidentes, et devait se débrouiller toute seule... mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une blessure aussi grave. L'entaille devait faire dix bons centimètres, et si elle n'était pas trop profonde, elle n'était pas nette non plus. Ce n'était pas le genre de balafre que ferai une lame tranchante, les chairs avaient plutôt l'air d'avoir été déchirées par une griffe, et en plus avec ce liquide noir, cela lui donnait un aspect vraiment étrange. Mio fit ce qu'elle put, désinfectant et apposant un large pansement blanc par-dessus, elle avala aussi une aspirine pour tenter de faire diminuer la douleur.

Se laissant tomber sur le petit tabouret en plastique de la salle de bain, elle poussa un long soupir en se tenant le ventre. Pourquoi cet esprit l'avait-elle attaquée ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Si il s'agissait bien du cyclope, peut-être qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de travers envers lui ? Ou au contraire, n'avait pas fait, et qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose pour qu'il se retrouve avec cet apparence ? La jeune fille n'y comprenait plus rien.

Et demain, il y avait école, malheureusement... et cours de sport, en plus, comme tout les lundi ! Cette fois elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose de valable pour éviter une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait pas avoir sport avec une plaie au flanc. En se relevant, elle songea qu'elle irait sans doute à l'infirmerie... cela allait être étrange qu'elle loupe le même cours deux semaines d'affilées, mais tant pis, elle préférait ça plutôt que devoir bouger avec une telle douleur. Après une toilette de chat, elle alla directement se coucher, en espérant que tout cela guérisse rapidement.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Mais rien n'alla comme prévu, le lendemain. Non seulement la douleur était intense, mais en plus, Mio dû retenir un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'aspect de cette blessure. C'était infecté, et pas qu'un peu. En une seule nuit ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Alors qu'elle avait fait attention à bien désinfecter comme il fallait. Les bords de l'entaille étaient gonflés, et elle distinguait des tâches blanches dessous. C'était simplement dégoûtant, et ça avait changé trop rapidement pour que cela soit une plaie normale, c'était comme si elle l'avait gardé une semaine de plus sans s'en occuper. Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, elle tergiversa longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire à son père, pour qu'elle puisse aller se faire soigner pas un médecin, sinon elle craignait que rien ne s'arrange... mais que lui dire ? Qu'un fantôme l'avait attaquée ? Juste devant sa maison, en plus. Il allait sûrement croire qu'elle se moquait de lui, et cette fois, ce n'était pas un simple manquement à un cours, il n'allait pas simplement passer l'éponge la-dessus. Et si jamais il voulait appeler la police et ouvrir une enquête pour agression, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Perdu comme elle l'était, l'esprit de la jeune fille inventait tout un tas de scénario possible, et à chaque fois, celui qui comportait le moins de risques était de ne pas en parler, et c'était tout. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment aller en cours, en avait-elle la force ? Le courage de faire comme si tout était normal, alors qu'une douleur déchirante l'affaiblissait ? À cause de l'infection, elle se sentait très diminuée.

Mio fit pourtant l'effort de s'habiller, d'avaler un frugal petit déjeuné, et parti pour le lycée. N'ayant pas la force de courir, elle manqua encore une fois son bus, et arriva en retard aux cours. Et put constater que le yokai-cyclope n'était plus à sa place habituelle. Alors cela avait été vraiment lui... ça l'a rendait triste, elle se sentait coupable. La matinée fut une des plus dures qu'elle n'avait jamais passée, elle n'écouta rien au cours des professeurs, et ne prit quasiment aucune note sur son cahier, tellement elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas respirer fort ni se tordre de douleur sur sa chaise. Si elle avait remit du désinfectant sur un pansement propre avant de partir, cela ne changeait rien et lui donnait même l'impression que cette plaie gagnait du terrain. L'infection eut aussi un effet très rapide, déjà qu'elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, maintenant elle se sentait malade. Un mal de tête vint s'ajouter, suivit de quelques tremblements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à stopper.

– Akiyama, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles fiévreuse, finit par remarquer le professeur en passant près du bureau de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière releva doucement la tête, et voyant une occasion de partir de cette salle de classe, acquiesça.

– Oui, je... ne me sens pas bien.

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

– Je peux l'accompagner ? se proposa machinalement Ritsu en levant la main.

Le professeur accepta, et Mio se leva avec peine de sa chaise. Être debout lui était assez compliquée dans son état.

– T'as dû attraper froid à cause d'hier, supposa la batteuse en marchant dans le couloir. Quand t'es tombée dans cette fontaine.

La concernée fit un signe de tête affirmatif, cette explication l'a satisfaisait. Ritsu l'a laissa à l'infirmerie, et Mio appréhenda l'examen de l'infirmière, si jamais elle voyait le pansement, elle voudrait sûrement regarder la plaie. Mais elle ne fit que la faire asseoir sur un lit en lui donnant un thermomètre.

– Plus de trente-neuf de fièvre..., constata l'infirmière. Je ferais mieux de prévenir tes parents pour qu'ils passent te chercher.

Le chiffre surprit l'adolescente, elle ne pensait pas que son corps aurait un telle réaction, et surtout, aussi rapidement.

– Je vais appeler mon père, assura t-elle. Merci pour vos soins.

– Attend, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, tu es sous la responsabilité du lycée. Il faut que je sois certaine que ton père est au courant. Peut-tu me donner son numéro ?

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais si elle refusait, cela allait paraître suspect... alors elle accepta.

– Allô monsieur Akiyama ? C'est l'infirmière du lycée, votre fille est avec moi, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous passiez la chercher... non, mais elle a une forte fièvre... en déplacement ?

Mio releva la tête suite au dernier mot de la femme. Son père était en déplacement ? Ce n'était pas étonnant, il lui arrivait même de ne pas rentrer le soir et de dormir sur place. Mais pile en ce moment, c'était une bonne chose. Alors elle fit signe de lui passer le téléphone.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, je vais rentrer à pied. Je t'envoie un sms quand j'arrive, si tu veux.

Après un temps d'hésitation et beaucoup de recommandations, son père fini par accepter la proposition. En tout cas, maintenant que l'infirmière avait assuré ses arrières si il arrivait quelque chose à l'adolescente, elle l'a laissa partir avec tout de même la consigne d'aller directement chez elle et ne pas traîner en chemin. Mio n'en demanda pas plus, et parti du lycée. Le trajet du retour, même si elle prit le bus, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long et difficile, tellement elle était pressée de rentrer. Comme si le fait d'être dans sa maison allait diminuer la douleur... mais au moins, elle était seule. Et malheureusement, c'était aussi un problème, il n'y avait personne à qui demander de l'aide, si bien qu'elle ne trouva qu'à aller s'affaler sur son lit. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ?

Mio se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, serrant son ventre douloureux... elle sentait des fourmillements à l'intérieur de cette entaille, un mal qui creusait son corps, des vers de poison qui violait sa chair en dévorant les tissus sains afin de les contaminer et répandre leur immonde infection. Quelque chose était entre ses veines, quelque chose que la plaie souillée osait propager en elle, un intrus qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre ni empêcher, cela faisait peu à peu naître un sentiment d'effroi en son sein. Dépliant lentement ses genoux, la jeune yokai déboutonna sa chemise, regardant une fois de plus l'infâme meurtrissure dont elle avait du mal à admettre qu'elle était bien sur son ventre. Ouverte en deux, les chairs ne s'étaient pas reformées, et chaque bords de la plaie était noir, parcouru de petits capillaires de sang caillé. La respiration saccadée, elle approcha une main tremblante, posant ses doigts de part et d'autre de l'entaille. Elle pressa ensuite doucement les bords gonflés, et alors qu'elle serrait les dents pour résister à la souffrance qu'elle s'infligeait, les abcès boursouflés dans la chair à vif suintèrent un mélange ignoble de pus et de sang noir dont la forte odeur à la fois âcre et acide lui donna un haut-le-cœur. De son autre main, elle attrapa un mouchoir, dont elle se servi pour imbiber le surplus de sanie qui coulait... mais elle avait beau appuyer pour faire sortir les sécrétions infectieuses, il semblait toujours en rester, et quand ce n'était pas du pus, c'était de la lymphe noirâtre et huileuse qui restait entre les chairs mutilées. Le pire, c'était que sur certaines zones, cette lymphe avait séché au contact de l'air. Alors en retenant une nausée, Mio prit une courte inspiration, reniflant alors que les larmes lui montaient eux yeux, et appuya avec son ongle pour percer les petites croûtes purulentes, enfonçant son doigt dans sa propre chair pour retirer la pâte blanchâtre et grumeleuse emprisonnée dessous. À cause des relents infects de cette blessure, elle sentait des écœurements remonter le long de sa gorge, qu'elle devait ravaler tant bien que mal en déglutissant bruyamment.

La jeune fille essuya ses doigts avec les derniers mouchoirs qui lui restaient, et attrapa une compresse, qu'elle imbiba d'alcool à désinfecter. Sans grand espoir, elle appliqua le pansement antiseptique sur les chairs ouvertes, et oublia de retenir un gémissement de souffrance quand le désinfectant lui donna une forte sensation de brûlure. Pourtant, elle continua à appuyer, alors qu'une larme salée vint tomber sur le drap de son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était obligée de faire, pour tenter de se soigner ? Toucher elle-même ces choses répugnantes, elle qui avait déjà peur de la vision du sang, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être témoin d'une infection aussi grave et encore moins devoir faire des gestes aussi atroces. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas capable d'expliquer sa situation à son propre père ! Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'essayer ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, mais s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir aller voir un médecin, non plus parce que ça risquait de soulever des questions compliquées, mais parce que intimement, elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre de plaie qu'un docteur pourrait soigner. Cette blessure était trop... étrange, trop inexplicable. Non, maintenant, seule dans sa chambre et dans sa maison, elle ne pouvait compter sur personne, elle avait juste à souffrir et s'angoisser en silence. Où était sa mère, alors qu'elle avait tellement besoin d'elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas mieux préparée contre ces yokai si dangereux ? Où était-elle, avec ces explications et ses réponses ? Mio lui en voulait... alors qu'elle se pliait de douleur, qu'elle pleurait discrètement, elle lui en voulait d'être partie, de l'avoir laissée seule.

Si la douleur ne diminuait pas, le chagrin fini par passer, et Mio renifla en s'essuyant les joues d'un revers de manche. Que faire ? Est-ce que attendre la cicatrisation en désinfectant régulièrement allait suffire ? Est-ce que les antiseptiques fonctionnaient vraiment sur cette blessure ? Soupirant de manière hachée, l'adolescente ramassa les mouchoirs purulents, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'en débarrasser, d'un pas mal assuré. Elle se lava longuement les mains, puis le visage, penchée en avant sur le lavabo. Mais au lieu de retourner dans sa chambre, où elle avait peur que la solitude l'a rattrape à nouveau, elle descendit prudemment les escaliers, elle alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'assit donc devant chez elle, sur les deux marches du perron, et appuya son épaule sur la statue de Shachihoko posée juste à côté. Espérant que l'air froid lui ferait du bien, elle inspira longuement, soupirant par la même occasion pour tenter de détendre ses muscles crispés par la douleur. Rien ne changea cependant, et ce n'était pas l'ambiance extérieur qui allait l'aider à aller mieux. Les nuages gris et lourds avaient des airs de couvercle, ils étaient tellement bas, comme voulant emprisonner la ville et étouffer ses habitants. C'était quelque chose d'oppressant, on ne voyait plus les traces blanches que laissaient les avions en tranchant dans le ciel, ils devaient voler bien au-dessus de cette dense couche nuageuse. Seul le vent glacial qui soufflait par intermittence aidait à diminuer la sensation pesante. Tout respirait un ennui tranquille, les aiguilles des horloges semblaient ralentir pour laisser place à une lassante contemplation vide, comme fixer un tableau trop longtemps en y cherchant du sens, mais ne voir au final rien de plus que la dernière fois. Une brise fraîche fit voler les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, qui serra ses bras contre son corps en frissonnant, alors que l'air brûlant de froid lui chauffait les joues et engourdissait les extrémités de ses membres. Le temps ne passait presque plus, à travers le portail en fer noir de son petit jardin, elle voyait les rares voiture qui passait rouler au ralenti, et les quelques passants à la tête basse avancer comme des automates sur un béton terni d'indifférence.

En si peu de temps, tout avait tellement changé. La perte, puis le gain, s'étaient succédé rapidement, et s'étaient mélangés si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ni construire des repères sur le long terme. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'elle avait réellement commencé à se mouvoir dans le monde des esprits, et pourtant, elle se sentait complètement perdue, et ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Elle était entre deux mondes, vivant dans l'un sans y appartenir, et appartenant à l'autre sans y vivre. Jusqu'ici, elle avait vécut simplement en tant que lycéenne normale, même si dans un coin de son esprit elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, souvent ces dernières années elle avait eut l'impression d'être intégrée, de se dire que ce n'était pas grave, son entourage l'a considérait comme faisant parti des leurs. Mais depuis peu, même ces derniers l'a trouvait étrange, elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner de plus en plus d'un endroit ou elle avait pourtant longtemps vécu et construit. S'éloigner, mais pour aller vers où ? Ces compagnons d'espèce, les yokai, même eux, elle ne les comprenaient pas, à chaque fois elle était surprise de constater à quel point elle ne savait rien de leur monde. Elle pouvait bien leur parler, les toucher, les voir, mais elle avait un comportement et des préoccupations tellement différents... son esprit était comme un errant, qui passe d'un lieu à l'autre sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans pouvoir trouver des repères sur le chemin qui lui indiquerait qu'il est sur le bonne voie. Non, en ce moment, il n'y avait aucun chemin, juste un désert sans directions.

Mio se recroquevilla encore, grimaçant dans le froid presque hivernal, ne sachant que faire. Elle n'avait pas essayé de demander conseil aux autres yokai, eux ils devaient peut-être savoir comment soigner cette vilaine blessure, mais elle craignait que la plupart ne puisse pas communiquer avec elle. Ils comprenaient ce qu'elle leur disait bien sur, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'inverse. En plus, la douleur lui sapait toute son énergie. Ses bras tremblaient fortement autant à cause du vent froid qui faisait un contraste désagréable avec la transpiration de son front, et elle respirait rapidement. Est-ce qu'il lui fallait des médicaments ? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

– Alors, ça fait mal, hein ?

Mio sursauta violemment lorsqu'une voix rauque et inconnue résonna tout près d'elle. Elle se redressa, et lança des regards inquiets tout autour d'elle... mais le seul être vivant dans les parages était le gros chat roux, couché sur la petite rambarde de bois juste à côté des marches où elle était assise. Il était dos à elle, mais l'adolescente ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Et elle se mit à le fixer longuement. Des yokai, après tout, alors pourquoi pas un chat doué de parole ? Mais n'étant pas sûre, elle testa une réponse.

– On regarde les gens, quand on leur parle, dit-elle en direction du félin.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles elle pensa s'être trompée, mais le chat tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, pour lui adresser un regard en coin. Et dans ses yeux verts, elle vit clairement que ce n'était pas l'air habituellement indifférent. Non, cet air était presque... humain. Ce chat, il l'a regardait. Et elle cru même voir un rapide sourire passer sur sa gueule.

– Qui est-tu ? demanda t-elle directement d'un ton méfiant.

Sa voix était pourtant beaucoup plus tremblotante qu'elle l'aurait voulu. La faute à la douleur et au chagrin. L'animal roux, juste après, se leva, et s'étira largement en prenant son temps. Puis enfin, il se retourna, et fit quelques pas sur la rambarde pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille.

– Je suis un nekomata, annonça t-il de sa voix grave. Mon nom est Renaldo moon, mais appelle moi Soren.

– Soren... répéta Mio qui ne voyait pas le lien entre le nom et le surnom. Et tu es... un yokai ?

Le félin hocha la tête avec une sorte de rictus étrange. Et tout un tas de question se bousculèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille. _Lui_ , le gros chat qui squattait son jardin, un yokai, vraiment ? Mais... ce chat était visible par tout le monde. Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ai jamais remarqué ? D'habitude elle les repérait très facilement, pas seulement avec leur formes étranges, mais par leur présence familière. Instinctivement, elle savait si il y avait un yokai ou non en face d'elle. Mais là, elle avait vécut tout ce temps juste à côté d'un nekomata, ces chats qui sont censé avoir la queue fourchue, sans s'en rendre compte ? Et c'était le tout premier esprit qu'elle entendait parler aussi clairement, et surtout, la même langue qu'elle.

– Je suis un yokai _obake_ , tout comme toi, ajouta Soren après un court silence.

« Obake » ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait ce terme. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, que le chat continua.

– Mais... tu as un problème plus grave, en ce moment, non ? ricana t-il avec un ton sarcastique.

Mio serra ses bras contre son corps, et fixa ce nekomata. Elle n'aimait pas son ton, mais il avait parfaitement raison. Encore une fois, elle ne répondit rien avant que le chat ne reprenne la parole.

– Tu devrais te dépêcher. Les blessures d'Onryo ne pardonnent pas, si tu ne fait rien, ça ne va jamais se refermer.

– « Jamais se refermer » ? réagit immédiatement Mio. Mais je ne sais pas comment soigner ça !

Soren se pencha vers le bas, et sauta lourdement à terre. L'adolescente le vit d'approche d'elle, et faire un étrange mouvement de la patte, comme si il l'a tournait une fois sur elle-même... puis il lui tendit cette même patte, avec entre les coussinets, un morceau de tissu orange.

– Fait brûler cette étoffe, mélange la cendre avec de l'huile, et met le tout sur la plaie, expliqua t-il brièvement.

Mio regarda le bout de tissu. Il n'était à peine plus grand que la patte du félin, et surtout, son explication lui paraissait beaucoup trop étrange. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire ? Ou était-ce un piège ? Elle ne pensait pas que ce chat ait une raison particulière de vouloir lui nuire, mais après tout elle ne le connaissait pas et il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais pourtant... pourtant, elle avait mal. Et elle risquait de mourir des suites de cette plaie si elle laissait les choses telles quelles. Dans ces conditions, avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Alors, acceptant le « remède » du nekomata, elle voulu prendre le morceau d'étoffe, mais Soren ferma sa patte.

– Mais en échange... tu me devra un service, lui signala t-il en agitant les moustaches.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'accepter ce genre de marché avec un yokai, pensait-elle. Mais encore une fois, c'était ça ou rien. Alors elle fit un signe de tête, et Soren lui remit le tissu. Sans attendre, Mio se leva tant bien que mal, et rentra chez elle. Étant seule, elle put sans problème mettre le feu à l'étoffe d'un coup d'allumette, et la laisser brûler dans un bol... après pour l'huile, il n'avait pas précisé qu'elle sorte d'huile, mais quand elle voulut lui poser la question, le chat s'était volatilisé... elle prit donc une simple huile d'olive en espérant que ça irait.

Et ça lui fit vraiment étrange de mettre ce mélange insolite sur une plaie ouverte et déjà suintante de pus... elle avait l'impression d'essayer d'éteindre un feu avec de l'essence. Sans autre option, elle imbiba un pansement avec la mixture, et l'apposa solidement sur la plaie... avec appréhension. Pourtant elle espérait que ça allait marcher, après tout, si ce chat voulait lui faire du mal, il avait d'autres moyens plus simples, pensait-elle. Bien qu'il n'était que le début de la soirée, Mio sentait déjà ses yeux se fermer tout seuls, et l'esprit fatigué de se poser toutes sortes de questions, elle avala une aspirine et alla directement se mettre au lit. Allongée, elle s'endormit presque instantanément, non sans se dire qu'elle n'avait pas fini de voir ce nekomata rôder dans les parages.

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivit ce chapitre ! n'hésitez pas à review si ça vous dit!

Merci à ceux qui coms :D Au prochain!


	6. Chapitre 5 : Live and Let Die

**...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **..:** Live and Let Die **:..**

* * *

– Mio... réveille-toi...

Dérangée en plein milieu d'un lourd sommeil, la jeune fille mit plusieurs et longues secondes pour sortir son esprit complètement amorphe de son repos réparateur. Elle n'avait pas envide de bouger un muscle tellement elle était bien, au chaud emmitouflée dans sa couverture, pourtant devant l'insistance de la main qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule, elle s'avoua vaincue et fit l'effort de sortir ses membres de leur torpeur. Mio se redressa lentement sur son lit, en soupirant, sentant son corps fourbu comme après des heures de marche en montagne.

– Nnnh... papa ? marmonna t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle fit lorsque son cerveau remit enfin les événements dans leur contexte, fut de vérifier l'heure sur son réveil. Il indiquait plus de cinq heures du matin... déjà ? Pourtant elle s'était endormie à peine en début de soirée, elle trouvait cela étrange, de ne se réveiller que maintenant... et vu comment elle se sentait, elle aurait put dormir encore plusieurs heures.

– Excuse-moi de te déranger si tôt, hier tu dormais déjà, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Comment te sens-tu ? questionna son père accroupi à coté du lit.

– … Fatiguée..., marmotta la jeune fille alors que l'homme lui appuya sa paume contre le front.

– Ton front est chaud... Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

– Non, non... ça doit juste être un rhume, ou un coup de froid, expliqua t-elle sans convictions.

Juste après avoir donné cette excuse, elle se rappela de la véritable raison. Et l'infection ? Et la blessure ? Comment était-ce, maintenant ? Elle concentra son esprit dessus, et en appuya sa main sur son ventre sous la couverture, constata que ça lui faisait encore mal. Mais comparé à la souffrance d'hier, c'était beaucoup moindre, même si cela restait désagréable. Son père, devant sans doute aller travailler, se redressa et lui fit ses recommandations.

– Repose-toi aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de prévenir le lycée. Tu as de quoi manger au frigo, plus qu'à faire réchauffer. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle moi tout de suite, d'accord ?

Mio acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et son père l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de sa chambre pour la laisser dormir. Mais à peine l'entendit-elle descendre les escaliers qu'elle alluma rapidement sa lampe de chevet, et d'un seul geste, souleva sa chemise pour vérifier de quoi avait l'air sa blessure sous le pansement. Surprise mais soulagée, elle observa la plaie à la lumière orangée de la lampe, et tout avait l'air d'aller bien mieux. Les chairs semblaient beaucoup plus saines, plus de traces de ces horribles abcès sanieux, l'entaille était propre et sèche. En une nuit, le remède que lui avait donné ce nekomata avait fait des miracles... et elle ne préférait pas trop se demander comment de la cendre et de l'huile pouvait soigner une plaie. Tout en s'étirant pour réveiller ses muscles trop longtemps restés endormis, la jeune fille se repassait les paroles du chat. Comment avait-il appelé le monstre qui l'avait blessé, déjà ? Elle ne se souvenait plus du mot exact... ni même de tout ce que l'animal lui avait dit, sur le moment, le peu qui restait de son esprit c'était surtout concentré sur le moyen de soigner sa douleur.

Il était encore très tôt, mais elle n'avait plus sommeil. Avant de se lever, elle pensa à prévenir Ritsu par sms qu'elle ne viendrait pas en cours aujourd'hui – sans penser à l'heure matinale qu'il était, mais tant pis. Mio sorti de son lit et dévala les escaliers d'un pas enjoué, et sauta de la dernière marche, très enthousiaste. D'où lui venait cette sensation de contentement ? Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se demander pourquoi elle sentait aussi impatiente, après tout il n'y avait rien pour le justifier. Peut-être le bonheur d'avoir une journée de libre ? Car même si son front était chaud, et qu'elle avait toujours mal au ventre, elle ne se sentait pas malade... c'était un peu comme un jour férié, en somme. L'estomac dans les talons, la première chose qu'elle fit de prendre son petit-déjeuné.

Sur le coup des dix heures du matin, alors que Mio était sur le canapé à écrire des notes de musiques sur une partition tout en regardant distraitement la télévision, des coups répétés contre la vitre résonnèrent dans la pièce. Elle se retourna, pour voir le gros chat roux assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon... il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour revenir, celui là. Retenant un soupir, elle alla lui ouvrir. Le félin sauta à terre avec des gestes patauds, pour passer sur la petite table devant le canapé afin de se poser tranquillement dessus, les moustaches frétillantes comme si il était impatient.

– Salut ma belle, alors, comment va mon petit yokai préféré ?

– … Bonjour Soren, répondit Mio un peu surprise de la familiarité dont faisait preuve le chat. Ça va mieux, merci. Ta méthode a bien marché, c'est quasiment guéri.

– Heureux de l'entendre, assura Soren en souriant.

Voir un chat sourire était toujours une vision assez étrange. Ses babines se relevaient de chaque côté, découvrant une partie de ses crocs... ça lui donnait plutôt l'air d'un rictus. Mio ne savait pas si c'était intentionnel ou à cause de la forme de sa mâchoire, mais cela ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Surtout parce qu'elle appréhendait le « service » que voulait le chat en échange du remède.

– … Je suppose que tu es là pour réclamer ton dû ? avisa l'adolescente en croisant les bras.

Le félin sembla content de cette demande. Assit sur son arrière-train, il agita sa queue dans le vide, et remua ses oreilles.

– Ouais, mais rien de compliquée, je veux que tu sois ma cavalière ce soir !

Si elle s'attendait à une demande pareille... Mio fixa les yeux verts du félin, qui semblaient amusés mais pourtant sérieux à la fois.

– … Pardon ? finit-elle par lâcher sans comprendre.

Le chat lui jeta un magnifique regard surprit, et se leva pour sautiller sur la table sans se priver d'en griffer le bois.

– Impossible que tu ne sois pas au courant ! Tu ne te sens pas toute excitée ? C'est l'Omagatoki ce soir, tout les yokai des environs vont se réunir vers le lac ! Et ça va être la fiesta !

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait ce terme, elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi correspondait cet « Omagatoki ». En tout cas, cela l'a rassurait de savoir d'où venait cette étrange euphorie qu'elle ressentait depuis le passage de la baleine monstrueuse dans le ciel. Cela augurait une fête proche, elle ne s'était pas trompée, et ça expliquait pourquoi tous les yokai étaient autant survoltés. En fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle se rappelait avoir déjà eut ce genre d'impression, mais comme c'était souvent à la fin de l'année, étant jeune elle mettait ça sur le compte de l'attente de noël ou la fête du nouvel an. En résumé, pensa Mio, Soren venait de l'inviter à sortir... la première fois que quelqu'un lui proposait un rendez-vous pour aller à une fête, et c'était un chat. Elle ne savait même pas quoi en penser tellement cela lui semblait complètement absurde.

– Mais... de toute façon, je ne peux pas être le rencard d'un chat..., soupira t-elle d'un air dubitatif.

Le concerné eut un regard espiègle, et se leva brusquement de la table sur laquelle il était posé, pour bondir vers le milieu de la pièce... et pour un gros chat, c'était un sacré saut, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Mais en quelques secondes, après avoir atterri, le nekomata avait changé de forme. Il avait grandi d'un seul coup, et devait maintenant mesurer un bon mètre soixante-dix, mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il se tenait sur ses pattes arrières sans aucun problème malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours son corps de chat roux au ventre rebondi. Impressionnée par la métamorphose, Mio se rapprocha pour observer le yokai. Il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle. La queue du chat était fourchue, se séparait en deux au niveau de la moitié, et il avait une espèce de crinière mauve qui lui parcourait l'échine et qui suivait les deux parties de la queue. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des poils, on aurait plutôt dit une sorte de lueur dansante, comme des flammes brumeuses.

– Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Pas mal non ? sourit le félin en écartant les pattes triomphalement, et agitant ses longues oreilles touffues.

La jeune fille détailla le yokai. Il avait changé de forme, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en voyait un faire ce genre de tour. Perplexe, elle s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé, en croisant les bras. Finalement, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle ne connaissait rien au monde des esprits, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'ai encore jamais vu un faire ça ? Jusqu'ici, elle pensait que les deux mondes, celui des humains et celui des esprits, étaient imperméables et que les hommes ne pouvaient avoir aucune interaction, mais elle s'était trompée, certains yokai arrivait à jouer sur les deux plans d'existence. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas une anomalie, au fond ? Si elle avait du mal à se souvenir de l'entièreté de la conversation d'hier, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il l'avait surprise, lorsque que le chat avait prononcé les mots « comme toi ».

– Soren, tu... hier tu as dit qu'on était pareil, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Le chat émit un « mph » en haussant les épaules, puis se détourna pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Sans gêne, il se servi dans le frigo, et revint avec un large bol rempli de riz... tout ce que son père avait fait cuire hier pour se faire ses paniers-repas de la semaine, et Mio le laissa faire en espérant que son père ne lui pose pas de question sur comment elle avait fait pour manger presque un saladier entier de riz. Le nekomata se posa en tailleur sur le sol, et utilisa même les baguettes pour manger proprement, en les tenant dans sa pattes griffue avec l'aisance d'un humain.

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question, mais le chat prit la parole avant.

– Rien de moins que ça, chérie.

– Mais tu as dit ce mot, qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? insista t-elle peu satisfaite de la réponse.

Le chat releva la tête de son saladier de riz, et fixa son interlocutrice comme s'il avait un extra-terrestre devant lui, tout en mâchant une bonne bouchée de nourriture. Et Mio commençait à en avoir marre, de ce genre de conversation qui avait l'air de mener nulle part... Soren sembla même réfléchir longuement et sérieusement.

– Tu parles des _obake_? reprit le félin après avoir avalé. T'es sérieuse ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? Hé ben. On nous appelle ainsi car nous pouvons modifier notre existence. Regarde moi, là j'ai ma forme esprit, mais si je me transforme en chat comme les autres, je redeviens physique et visible pour les humains. C'est pour ça qu'on nous appelle aussi « henge yokai », ceux qui changent de forme. Les yokai métamorphes.

La jeune fille l'écouta attentivement. C'était donc ça ? C'était parce qu'elle faisait parti de ce type de yokai, qu'elle était visible aussi bien par les humains que par les esprits ? Alors par conséquent, cela voudrait dire... qu'elle avait aussi une « forme de yokai » ? Qu'elle pouvait se transformer de la même manière que ce nekomata ? Mio baissa la tête, tout un tas de question assaillant son esprit en même temps. Comment faire pour se transformer ? Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait pas expliqué ça, si ça avait l'air aussi évident pour le félin ? Et surtout, à quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait, en forme yokai ? Est-ce que ça serait quelque chose de vraiment différent, ou garderait-elle une apparence d'humain mais sans être visible par ces derniers ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentirait différente, si elle prenait entièrement une forme d'esprit ? Et si la marque noire sur sa nuque avait un rapport avec sa nature de _obake_? Est-ce que Soren avait une marque aussi ? Hésitante, Mio releva la tête, et regarda le chat de haut en bas. Même s'il avait une marque, elle se verrait pas, avec la fourrure, de toute manière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bombarder le nekomata avec toutes ses questions, ce dernier se leva rapidement et vint poser le saladier dorénavant vide dans les bras de la jeune fille.

– Bien ! Merci pour le repas. Je passe te chercher à minuit, annonça t-il en se léchant les babines.

Il se baissa comme s'il allait s'accroupir, et prit une forte impulsion sur ses pattes arrières, décollant du sol. Il bondit et disparu dans le plafond en le traversant comme un fantôme.

– Attend ! s'exclama Mio avec un geste du bras.

Elle sortit rapidement de la maison sans prendre la peine de poser le bol, et regarda vers le toit, mais plus aucune trace du yokai, il s'était volatilisé. Il était drôlement rapide, pour un gros chat, même se tenant sur ces pattes arrières. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle aussi, en forme spirituelle, elle pourrait faire ce genre de saut et passer à travers les murs. Cela serai bien pratique parfois...

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'adolescente rentra dans la maison, et posa le saladier vide sur la table. Pour éviter que son père ne lui demande comment elle avait fait pour engloutir un kilo de riz à elle toute seule, Mio décida d'en refaire cuire... et aussi pour s'occuper un peu les mains le temps de digérer ce qu'elle avait apprit. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il existait différents « types » de yokai... dans ce cas, est-ce que le montre qui l'avait attaquée était d'un autre genre ? Elle n'avait eut le temps de demander s'il était vraiment comme eux... Lorsqu'elle envisagea cette possibilité, son instinct réfuta encore une fois l'idée que cette chose appartienne à la même espèce qu'elle. Car elle n'avait absolument pas eut la même affectivité qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de ses comparses esprits... d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait retrouvé cette impression rassurante lorsque Soren avait changé de forme. Mais si elle n'avait rien sentit lorsqu'il était en « forme physique », comment cela se faisait-il que les autres yokai puissent la repérer elle, alors qu'elle était constamment sous cette forme ? Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas masquer sa présence, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ? Ou que les autres avaient une meilleure perception qu'elle ?

Finalement, la réponse du nekomata avait soulevé beaucoup plus de questions. Mio se laissa choir sur une chaise de la cuisine, regardant le riz cuire dans la casserole. Au moins, elle avait résolu une de ses interrogations... mais il en restait tellement. De toute façon, le chat reviendrait ce soir, et même si cela avait l'air de l'agacer, qu'elle lui pose des questions, il fallait qu'elle en ait les réponses. Après tout, mit à part sa mère, c'était le premier yokai avait qui elle avait une vraie conversation ! Elle était aussi curieuse de savoir comment étaient les autres _obake_... maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle verrait un chat, sûrement qu'elle se demanderait s'il s'agissait d'un simple animal ou d'un esprit déguisé, songeais t-elle. L'heure avançant, Mio mit un peu de riz de coté dans une assiette, avant de verser tout le reste dans le saladier et le remettre au frigo. Mais comme souvent en ce moment, elle chipota avec sa fourchette... c'était étrange, elle avait faim, mais la nourriture ne lui faisait pas envie. C'était deux signaux contradictoires qu'elle ressentait, son côté rationnel lui disant qu'il fallait manger ça, mais quelque chose d'autre lui dictait le contraire. Elle se força tout de même à finir son assiette, sans se poser d'autres questions, son esprit étant déjà assez préoccupé.

Le repas terminé, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir devant chez-elle, contre la statue de poisson-tigre à côté des deux marches du perron. Elle fixa pensivement la rue, profita de l'air frai et revigorant de la fin de matinée. Le temps était étrangement clair, le ciel n'était que peu nuageux, mais malgré les pâles rayons du soleil, la température restait assez basse à cause des brises froides qui soufflaient par intermittences. Soupirant, elle vit tout un cortège de yokai s'amuser à sauter sur les toits et se courir après comme s'ils jouaient à chat. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était l'Omagatoki dont avait parlé Soren, mais cela rendait tous les esprits très énergiques, elle aussi le ressentait, ce climat d'enthousiaste impatience qui flottait et caressait sa peau. Fixant le portail en fer du jardin, elle repensait aussi au monstre blanc... et impossible de se rappeler comment l'avait nommé le nekomata lorsqu'il lui avait donné le remède. La plaie semblait en bonne voie de guérison, elle ne lui faisait quasiment plus mal, mais elle se sentait coupable par rapport à ce qui était arrivé au yokai-cyclope, la pensée qu'elle y était pour quelque chose tournait dans sa tête.

* * *

Minuit, donc. Sur l'instant, Mio ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais il allait falloir qu'elle fasse le mur, qu'elle sorte sans permission. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. La jeune fille n'était simplement jamais sorti toute seule à une heure aussi tardive, et encore moins pour se rendre à une « fiesta », comme avait dit son « rencard » de ce soir. Mais de toute façon, ça ne comptait pas, c'était des affaires de yokai, se persuadait-elle. Par chance, son père allait rapidement se coucher après être rentré, et ce soir, il ne prit même pas la peine de manger et alla dans sa chambre. Sous sa couverture, l'adolescente attendit patiemment que l'heure passe, n'ayant absolument pas sommeil, pour la simple raison que son instinct était très actif, il sentait la fête approcher. Agitée, elle regardait les chiffres digitaux du réveil passer les minutes, et pour faire avancer le temps plus vite, e mit à lire les cours que ses amies lui avait apporté en fin d'après-midi. Elle attendit jusqu'à minuit moins dix. Alors, prudemment, elle sorti du lit, et à la faible lumière tamisée de sa lampe de chevet, elle s'habilla. Loin de se mettre sur son trente-et-un, elle enfila simplement un jean et un sweat noir confortable qui tenait chaud, et au cas où a nuit serait froide, elle mit aussi une écharpe rouge autour de son cou. Le plus difficile maintenant, sortir de la maison sans se faire repérer... elle doutait fortement que cela soit l'idée du siècle, mais après tout, elle devait rembourser sa dette. Et puis, elle ne se l'avouait que difficilement, mais elle était aussi très curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait une fête entre yokai.

Mio ouvrit la porte en catimini, et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup, sachant exactement où poser le pied pour éviter de faire grincer les marches. N'ayant pas prit son portable et voulant éviter d'allumer les lumières, elle ne s'éclairait qu'avec le minuscule faisceau blanc d'un porte-clé lampe torche, au moins utile juste pour être certaine de ne pas louper une marche ou entrer dans un mur. En tâtonnant, elle enfila ses basket rapidement, attachant à peine les lacets, et alla ouvrir la porte. Son père laissait toujours ses clés sur la serrure, et dans le silence de la maison, Mio eut l'impression que la serrure se déverrouillant fit un boucan d'enfer qui s'entendait jusqu'à l'étage. Elle se figea quelques secondes, mais comme rien ne vint, elle sortie et ferma tout doucement la porte.

– Alors, ma jolie, prête ?

La voix grave et forte qui résonna derrière elle l'a fit brusquement sursauter. Soren l'attendait dans le jardin, bien campé sur ses pattes arrières, les moustaches frémissantes d'impatience. Les flammes mauves et brumeuses de sa crinière semblaient aussi plus agitées.

– Arrête de me donner ce genre de surnom ! Appelle-moi par mon prénom, chuchota Mio en s'approchant.

– Ça va être animé, le récent passage du monstre baleine a surexcité tout le monde ! clama Soren d'une voix enthousiaste sans prêter la moindre attention à la demande de la jeune fille.

– Tu m'écoutes ? J'aimerais que tu-

Le nekomata ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, et l'attrapa par la taille, la portant sous le bras comme s'il soulevait un sac de farine.

– Hé Soren ! Qu'est-ce qu-

Encore une fois, Mio fut coupée lorsque le chat bondit dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante... et sa camarade se retint avec peine de crier, paniquée en voyant le sol s'éloigner aussi rapidement. Alors que le chat avait l'air de bien s'amuser à sauter de toits en toits, la jeune fille de son côté était surtout occupée à s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à la fourrure rousse du gros matou. Et même si elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol se rapprocher trop vite, le vent qui glissait sur sa peau et ses vêtements lui faisait parfaitement ressentir la chute et les mouvements... et elle avait l'impression d'être dans un manège à sensations, lorsque son cœur remontait dans sa poitrine et faisait naître de rapides malaises. Le sentiment de tomber était particulièrement terrifiant, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur rien, et pourtant, les réceptions de Soren se faisaient à chaque fois tout en douceur, sans choc. D'accord le lac n'était pas la porte à côté, mais de là à jouer les acrobates aussi haut dans les airs... Mio était d'ailleurs certaine qu'il faisait exprès d'aller aussi vite rien que pour s'amuser à l'embêter.

L'atmosphère de la ville laissa place à une odeur fraîche et boisée, et le silence se fit peu à peu perturbé par des sons musicaux et étranges rires fantomatique résonnants. Le nekomata atterrit entre deux arbres et lâcha la jeune fille, qui faillit tomber à plat ventre le nez dans la terre. Sous les rayons opalins de la pleine lune, les eaux profondes scintillaient en suivant les légers mouvements de vagues, et pour n'importe quel humain, sans doute que cela ne serait qu'un simple lac plongé dans la nuit. Mais lorsque Mio se redressa, se fut pour voir un renard l'a dépasser, en trottinant sur ses deux pattes arrières. Il portait une étrange cape blanche couverte de kanjis noirs, qui laissait une traînée fumeuse derrière elle. L'animal se précipita sur la berge en sautillant, et rejoint tout une autre troupe de canidés de formes et de tailles diverses, mais le plus étranges, c'était qu'ils marchaient sur l'eau sans s'enfoncer dans le liquide.

Instinctivement attirée, la jeune fille s'avança, regardant toute la zone, et comprenant pourquoi les yokai attendaient ce moment. Il devait en avoir au moins un millier, aussi bien dans les airs, sur les berges, au-dessus et même dans l'eau. Tous avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Certains jouait aux échecs japonais, d'autres aux cartes, ou à faire des ombres chinoises, certains faisait la course ou se grimpaient dessus pour faire des longues pyramides, d'autres nageaient, parlaient, dansaient. Impossible de tout regarder, surtout que cette fête semblait prendre toute la zone du lac, sur la berge d'en face elle distinguait aussi de l'animation. Malgré la nuit, on y voyait comme en plein jour, grâce à la présence de nombreuses yokai-lanternes flottant dans les airs, à chaque fois doté d'un œil et d'un large sourire, et des feux-follets se déplaçant en glissant sur l'eau et éclairait comme des petits soleils. Partout, il y avait de la musique rythmée, des rires et les cris enjoués qui produisaient un sacré brouhaha permanent, et pour rajouter à l'ambiance, des odeurs d'encens et de fumée qui faisait tourner la tête.

– Et... personne ne voit ? voulu confirmer Mio qui voyait mal comment un tel bazar pouvait passer inaperçu.

– Non, si un humain passe par ici, il verrait uniquement le lac... mais à cause de la grande concentration d'esprits et d'énergie, il se sentirait assez mal-à-l'aise, répondit Soren avant de faire une courte pause. Enfin, il te verrait, évidemment, en train d'errer seule sur les berges.

La bassiste eut un regard dépité. Elle espérait que personne n'était dans les parages, sinon elle serait prise pour une folle ou quelque chose dans le genre, à parler toute seule... il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve comment réussir à se transformer.

– Allez, tu cogiteras plus tard ! s'exclama le grand félin en l'attrapant par la main.

Le toucher d'une grosse patte de chat aux coussinets duveteux qui tenait sa main était plutôt étrange, mais pas désagréable. Soren l'entraîna dans la fête, en se précipitant vers le lac. Mio, qui s'attendait à être mouillée, fut surprise en constatant qu'elle avançait en marchant sur l'eau, ses pas faisant seulement naître quelques ronds dans l'onde froide. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que c'était grâce au nekomata, car à la seconde où ce dernier lui lâcha la main, la gravité reprit ses droits et la jeune fille tomba dans l'eau glaciale. Soren s'excusa avec un grand sourire amusé en lui disant qu'il avait oublié qu'elle était en forme physique, et l'aida à sortir en l'attrapant par le col et la soulevant comme si elle était un chaton. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire beaucoup rire les yokai aux alentours. Elle ne resta même pas longtemps trempée, car un feux-follet qui passait l'a sécha en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, seulement en lui tournant rapidement autour.

Préférant rester sur les berges, Mio laissa finalement son compagnon félin s'amuser au centre du lac, et marcha sur la terre en observant les dizaines d'esprits tout autour d'elle. Et l'adolescente avait beau regarder, il n'y avait pas un seul yokai identique à un autre, certes parfois elle en voyait qui devait faire parti du même type, comme tout le groupe de tanuki qui s'amusait à frapper sur des tambours, mais tous étaient différents. Ayant été élevée dans le monde des humains, elle avait des habitudes humaines, et elle pouvait bien voir à quel point ces habitudes étaient heurtée par celles totalement différents des esprits, car ceux-là l'a traitait comme faisant parti de leur monde sans soucier de son apparence. Les humains avaient toujours tendance à s'éviter entre étrangers, il n'avait qu'à voir dans les transports en communs, dans les bus qu'elle prenait souvent, comment les gens évitait tout contact et se mettaient à une distance respectable de leur semblable. Même les contacts visuels étaient évités, et si par malheur des bras ou des épaules se frôlaient, il fallait tout de suite s'excuser. Mio réfléchissait sur cela, en comparant les relations entre yokai, totalement à l'opposé. Déjà, elle avait rapidement remarqué qu'ils étaient très tactiles. Son éducation faisait qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les contacts physiques, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'embarrasser ses congénères. Souvent certains l'attrapait par la main ou par le bras, marchant quelques temps à côté d'elle avant de s'intéresser à autre chose et repartir, et certains plus petit se servait de son épaule comme perchoir pour ne pas avoir à marcher. Pendant quelques minutes, elle retrouva aussi le petit kappa de la fontaine, et en profita pour le remercier de lui avoir rendu ses clés.

Mio rencontra tout un tas de yokai, car à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient le regard d'un autre esprit, elle pouvait être sûre que ce dernier allait venir la voir ou l'inviter à faire quelque chose. La plupart du temps, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disait – ou certains ne parlaient carrément pas – mais elle rencontra aussi d'autres _obake_ , notamment des inugami, des chiens transformistes plutôt doués, qui l'a complimentèrent sur la qualité de son apparence humaine... et elle ne trouva qu'à les remercier sans vraiment comprendre. Ils essayèrent même de se transformer en humain, mais n'arrivèrent qu'à se tenir sur leurs pattes arrières, toujours avec leur forme canine. À chaque fois, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas refuser un contact avec l'un de ses camarades. Ce fut donc comme cela qu'elle se retrouva à faire des parties de cartes avec des Ame-onna, des concours de charades et d'énigmes, dessiner des formes sur le sol, se hasarder au funambule sur une branche, improviser une musique sur les cordes d'un étrange instrument, danser en cercle et même faire des tresses sur la crinière colorée d'un dragon faiseur de pluie.

Tout avait l'air bien plus simple, dans ce monde. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas simplement lâché la bride ? Sûrement jamais. Chez les humains, il fallait toujours être droit, sans un pas de travers, obéir et se tenir correctement, c'était comme cela qu'elle avait été élevée. Bien sur, elle n'en pensait pas à mal, après tout c'était ce qu'il fallait pour vivre et être adaptée au monde des hommes. Mais en ce moment, entourée de tout ces esprits, cela lui paraissait tellement futile. Ici, elle pouvait s'amuser comme elle le voulait, et de la manière dont elle le voulait, c'était très étrange à observer, d'ailleurs ! Pour tester, elle s'était mise à sauter sur place en agitant les bras, sans aucune utilité, et il ne s'était pas écoulé cinq secondes avant que d'autres yokai ne viennent se joindre à elle et s'amuser à imiter ses mouvements, mais aussi en rajoutant d'autres au rythme de la musique. Il y avait d'autres choses à observer, aussi. Malgré l'immense rassemblement, elle n'avait jamais vu d'action réellement hostile. Bien sur, certains faisait des concours de lutte ou se courrait après, mais cela ne dépassait jamais les limites du jeu, comme si tous les penchants belliqueux et les idées noires avait été laissées en-dehors... ou peut-être que les yokai n'avaient pas de tendances violentes contrairement aux humains. Elle-même sentait son cœur bien plus léger, son esprit clair et apaisé, ses pensées seulement tournées vers la prochaine conversation ou prochain contact qu'elle pourrait avoir. Car ce qui était aussi reposant parmi les yokai, c'était qu'elle pouvait leur parler sans timidité, comme si elle parlait à des vieilles connaissances amicales. En un mot, elle ne se sentait pas observée ni jugée, elle était simplement à sa place, parmi ses semblables. Si bien qu'elle ne remarquait pas que l'heure avançait de plus en plus, au point que le jour commençait doucement à éclaircir le ciel.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Ce chapitre s'est surtout concentré sur le monde yokai, je crois que j'aime bien décrire ces esprits (sans respecter à la lettre la mythologie japonaise méééébon :p).

Pardon pour le temps d'attente, le prochain chapitre devrait venir assez rapidement ^.^  
N'hésitez pas à review !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dust N' Bones

**...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **..:** Dust N' Bones **:..**

* * *

Les nuages aux tons laiteux reprenaient tranquillement leur place au dessus de la ville, de plus en plus éclairée par le soleil levant. Sur les berges du lac un léger brouillard glacial glissait entre les troncs, rendait l'air encore plus humide qu'il ne l'était déjà au bord de l'eau. Pourtant, c'était aussi un air pur, frais, donnant l'impression de purifier les poumons et gratifier l'esprit endormi d'un petit coup de fouet. Malgré le levé du jour, les yokai ne diminuaient pas leurs énergies, comme s'ils ne se rendaient pas compte du temps qui passait... ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Mio, qui gardait un pied à terre, et craignait que son père se lève avant elle et constate son absence. Mais impossible de revenir à pied, c'était bien trop loin. Alors lorsqu'elle réussit à s'extraire de la présence d'un yokai un peu trop collant, elle en profita pour appeler le félin qui l'avait traînée jusqu'ici.

– Soren ! hurla t-elle pour couvrir les bruits.

– Tu m'a appelé, chérie ?

À peine une seconde après, la voix grave du nekomata résonna derrière elle, la faisait une fois de plus sursauter.

– Pourrais-tu me ramener ? Il faut que je rentre rapidement !

Le gros chat émit un long soupir exagéré pour démontrer tout son ennui.

– Hé, je suis pas un service taxi, hein ! grogna t-il entre ses moustaches.

Mais il accepta finalement de ramener la jeune fille chez elle, et cette dernière, pour ne pas être trimbalée comme un sac de farine, passa ses bras autour du cou au pelage épais, et s'assit sur le bras que le chat passa autour de ses jambes pour la tenir. Elle s'accrocha fermement alors qu'il prenait son élan, et se mit à bondir tout aussi facilement qu'à l'allée, sautant par-dessus les habitations. Mais contrairement à l'allée, elle garda les yeux ouverts. S'étant attendue à se déplacer de cette manière, cette fois elle ne trouvait plus cela si terrible, et une fois habituée, la sensation de mal de mer était reléguée au second plan derrière l'amusement, car au final, c'était agréable de bondir de toits en toits ainsi. Le jour se levait à peine, le ciel était d'un bleu nuit qui s'éclaircissait lentement, on voyait même quelques rayons timides passer au-dessus des lointaines montagnes de l'horizon. Les nuages n'étaient encore que de larges traînées blanchâtres réchauffées par la clarté du jour naissant, pourtant on distinguait encore un quartier de la lune et même les étoiles les plus brillantes. Et Mio ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça serait génial si elle pouvait se déplacer ainsi d'elle-même sous sa propre forme de yokai, quelle qu'elle soit. Le sentiment de liberté, le vent froid qui faisait voler ses cheveux et caressait sa peau, c'était comme avoir des ailes.

Le chat atterri sur ses pattes arrières pile devant le portail en fer noir, et elle retint un soupir, déçue d'être arrivée aussi vite. Soren semblait pressée de retourner s'amuser, car à peine Mio fut-elle descendu, qu'il se tourna et reprit sa course dans l'autre sens, sans même qu'elle ait eut le temps de lui dire merci. Mais de toute façon, elle pourrait le lui dire une autre fois, elle avait bien l'impression qu'elle allait continuer à le voir traîner dans les environs.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur son jardin, ce qui l'a fit rapidement redescendre sur terre. Il fallait rentrer, maintenant... et qu'elle heure était-il ? Il était sûrement très tôt, alors elle se dépêcha de rentrer pour aller reprendre sa place dans le lit, en se disant que la journée d'école allait être très longue, ayant quasiment passé une nuit blanche. La porte était toujours déverrouillée, alors n'eut qu'à l'ouvrir doucement, et même si elle allait lentement, elle avait toujours l'impression que ça s'entendait dans toute la maison.

Alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures, soudainement la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma, et en relevant la tête, Mio vit son père debout près de l'interrupteur, la toisant d'un air sérieux. Après le rapide coup de stress provoqué par la surprise, la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. Elle venait de se faire griller, et en beauté.

– Explications ? lança simplement l'homme d'un ton ferme et efficace.

En très mauvaise posture, Mio s'approcha timidement la table, en fixant le sol, restant silencieuse quelques secondes, inquiète, le temps que son esprit assimile bien la situation et se prépare mentalement au savon qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

– Euh... je... je suis juste allée faire un tour dehors..., bafouilla t-elle.

La réponse de son père ne se fit pas attendre. Il haussa la voix, tout en s'approchant de sa fille.

– À cette heure-ci ?! Toute seule ? Mais à quoi tu penses ? C'est dangereux ! Et en plus, tu es malade ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Où est-ce que tu es allée ? Qu'est-ce tu as fabriqué durant tout ce temps ?

– Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je te jure ! Et puis je n'étais pas seule ! s'exclama Mio dans l'espoir que le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été seule apaise un peu la colère de son père.

– Vraiment ? Et avec qui étais-tu ? questionna t-il en croisant les bras.

L'adolescente se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Impossible de lui dire qu'elle était avec un chat géant, alors dans la panique, elle lâcha la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

– P-personne.

– Donc tu étais seule ? reprit son père d'un air franchement incrédule.

– Oui... non... euh..., bredouilla t-elle le regard fuyant.

Elle sentait ses joues chauffer de honte alors qu'elle venait délibérément de lui mentir une nouvelle fois en face, et de dire n'importe quoi. Elle-même s'embrouillait. Mais comment se sortir de là ? Penaude, Mio releva prudemment les yeux vers son père, qui l'a fixait, un air sévère peint dans ses yeux bleus.

– Ce n'est pas changer de version à chaque réponse qui va t'aider, Mio. Dis-moi simplement la vérité.

– Je... je suis juste sortie faire un tour ! Et il ne m'est rien arrivé, alors ce... ce n'est pas si grave !

– Je veux bien concevoir que t'amuse, de faire le mur, mais ce n'est en aucun cas drôle pour moi ! Est-ce que tu comprend ça, au moins ? continua l'homme d'un ton énervé.

Peut-être que pour d'autre, se faire réprimander par ses parents n'était pas quelque chose de très important, mais pour Mio, c'était affreusement difficile, car elle était plutôt du genre enfant sage, alors les fois où son père devait lui faire la morale aussi rudement étaient rares. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable, aussi, de l'avoir inquiété alors qu'elle était parti s'amuser à cette fête... et d'une façon plus générale, d'être un yokai. Elle se mettait à sa place, déjà qu'il avait récemment perdu sa femme, la dernière chose qu'il voudrait était qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille.

– … J'suis désolée p'pa..., bredouilla cette dernière d'une voix larmoyante.

Monsieur Akiyama eut un long soupir, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Puis il désigna l'escalier d'un coup de tête.

– File dans ta chambre, maintenant, lui ordonna t-il d'un ton sec en se retournant. Et, Mio, tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Est-ce clair ?

Mio ne demanda pas son reste, et obéit docilement en bredouillant un « oui ». Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'affala lourdement sur son lit en poussa un soupir épuisé. Il n'était pas loin de cinq heures du matin, et se demandant si ça valait vraiment le coup de se rendormir maintenant... dire que son père avait dû passer une partie de sa courte nuit à attendre que sa fille rentre de son escapade... elle comprenait aisément son énervement. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable, et refusait de prendre sa nature comme excuse. Elle avait très mal gérer et devait en assumer les conséquences.

Elle ne bougea pas de sa chambre avant d'entendre son père quitter la maison et faire démarrer la voiture. Allant s'asseoir seule dans la cuisine pour manger, elle essaya de relativiser un peu. Après tout, elle n'était sûrement pas la première adolescente à faire le mur, et tout une semaine sans sorties, ce n'était pas si long que ça. L'Omagatoki n'avait lieu qu'une fois par an, alors elle n'allait pas repartir une nuit entière de si tôt ! Le plus dur maintenant, ça allait être de passer la journée d'école sans piquer du nez. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun test de prévu aujourd'hui... ce soir, elle zapperait les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année, et irait se coucher tôt.

* * *

La journée fut d'une banalité affligeante. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était prise à préférer faire la fête avec les esprits plutôt que rester assise sur une chaise à écouter un adulte parler de mathématiques ou d'histoire. Tout lui paraissait assommant et prévisible, maintenant. Manger quand la cloche sonnait, puis retourner en cours quand elle sonnait encore, et enfin partir quand elle sonnait une nouvelle fois. Tout était trop bien réglé, et ses propres habitudes l'ennuyaient. La jeune fille se demandait si quelque chose n'avait pas changé, car si elle avait déjà eut ce genre d'impression de routine, cela n'avait jamais était aussi flagrant et dérangeant que maintenant.

Elle prétexta quelque chose d'important à faire pour quitter la répétition du groupe un peu plus tôt. En passant non loin de temple, elle s'arrêta, le regard fixé sur le torii rouge au-dessus des marches de pierre. N'ayant pas l'envie de rentrer à la maison maintenant, et malgré le fait qu'elle y était obligée vu la punition que lui avait imposé son père, la jeune fille décida de rester encore un peu dehors, de toute façon son père ne rentrera pas avant le soir. Elle continua et bifurqua pour aller prendre un chemin discret entre les arbres de la petite forêt du parc qui entourait le temple. Il n'était pas bien long, et menait à une zone défrichée, simplement deux ou trois mètres d'une terrasse pavée devant un autel typique, en bois, sous lequel siégeait la statue en pierre d'un renard tenant un rouleau de parchemin dans sa gueule. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, on lui avait dit qu'avant, c'était par ici que certaines personnes venaient poser des offrandes et adresser quelques prières au renard. Mais maintenant, cela faisait des années que plus personne ne venait et que ce lieu était laissé tel quel, à l'abandon. Ce petit autel en bas de la butte sur laquelle se trouvait le temple, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'y était pas retournée, et avec les arbres sans feuilles du début de l'hiver ainsi que le ciel gris, elle trouvait que ce lieu avait des airs assez maussade. C'était dommage, car au printemps, la végétation arrivait à grimper sur la statue et le feuillage des arbres masquaient ce coin, le dissimulant tel un bosquet secret.

Dans le doute, Mio fixa longuement la statue de renard, pour vérifier si cette dernière n'allait pas se mettre à bouger. Rien ne se passa, alors elle en déduisit que soit cet animal de pierre voulait bien qu'elle reste ici, soit qu'il s'agissait bêtement d'une vraie statue. Dans les deux cas, la jeune fille s'assit simplement par terre, sur la roche froide des pavés, le dos appuyé contre l'un des murs de bois de l'autel. L'endroit était calme, seules quelques bourrasques de vent glacial faisait bouger les branches nues des arbres et sifflaient à travers les troncs. Même si l'air en mouvement ne s'engouffrait que légèrement dans l'abri, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine tandis qu'elle se frottait les bras en soupirant. Évitant les habituelles questions dont elle ignorait les réponses, elle se concentra plutôt à faire un bilan de ce qu'elle savait. À savoir, sa nature d' _obake_ qu'elle avait récemment apprit. Ou plutôt, une double-nature, les yokai jouant sur deux plans d'existence. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie sous une fausse apparence ? Que cette forme humaine n'était qu'un déguisement factice afin de passer inaperçu au milieu de la réalité humaine Finalement, même cela l'embrouillait encore plus.

En mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour les tenir au chaud, elle retrouva l'omamori que lui avait offert Ritsu l'autre jour. Il était donc resté dans sa poche de sa veste d'uniforme scolaire... elle se trouvait assez tête en l'air, de l'avoir oublié ici. Ce qui lui faisait aussi penser qu'elle avait un peu trop tendance à zapper des choses en ce moment, comme si elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de ce genre de sollicitude. Et elle n'appréciait pas ça. En le regardant et passant son pouce sur le tissu doux, Mio relit l'inscription cousue en kanji noirs, qui disait « Ce ne sont pas les heures qui sont précieuses, ce sont les minutes », phrase qu'elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre. Pourquoi des minutes seraient plus précieuses que des heures ? Dans les deux cas, c'était du temps qui passait... elle pensa qu'elle demanderait bien à son amie pourquoi elle avait choisit cette inscription et ce que selon elle, cela voulait dire. En laissant ses pensées cheminer, elle repensa aussi à la discussion qu'elles avaient eut juste après, sous l'abri bus, lorsque Ritsu s'était rappelée les dessins de yokai que la bassiste faisait étant jeune. D'une certaine façon, dessiner l'aidait à sortir ces monstres de son esprit, en les couchant sur le papier, alors elle attrapa l'un de ses cahiers comme support.

La jeune fille dessina le monstre qui l'avait blessée. Un corps humanoïde famélique, un crâne bandé, une bouche noire et baveuse, son propre dessin la mettait mal-à-l'aise et faisait remonter les souvenirs de la plaie qu'il lui avait infligée. Cette dernière était guérie, mais seulement la trace physique avait disparue.

Alors qu'elle contemplait son œuvre en se disant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment douée en dessin, du mouvement se fit entendre, des pas qui avançaient dans sa direction. Levant la tête, Mio attendit de voir la personne qui arrivait, et ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître Ritsu entre les branchages bruns.

– Je me doutais bien que tu te cachais là, tu viens toujours ici quand ça va pas, annonça cette dernière en s'approchant.

Mio la salua et lui fit simplement un faible sourire en guise de réponse, contente d'avoir de la compagnie. Ou plus précisément, une compagnie humaine. Et puis, elle avait l'impression de délaisser son amie depuis quelque temps, ses pensées étant davantage tournées vers toutes les questions qu'elle se posait sur sa propre nature. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs coupable par rapport à ça.

– Alors ? Tu comptes me raconter ta petite escapade de cette nuit ? continua la batteuse en se plantant debout quelques mètres en face de son amie.

Devant le regard interrogateur que lui offrait cette dernière, Ritsu soupira.

– Ton père a appelé chez moi, tôt ce matin. Il était très inquiet.

– Ah, je vois..., marmonna Mio en baissant les yeux.

Puis ce fut le silence, la jeune fille brune regardait la bassiste assise contre le mur de l'autel. Apparemment, elle n'aurait aucune autre réponse concernant cette nuit, pensa t-elle, en voyant les yeux bleus-gris fuyants les siens.

– Tu as été punie ? tenta t-elle tout de même pour relancer le sujet.

– Privée de sortie jusqu'à lundi prochain...

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de venir passer du temps ici au lieu de rentrer. Si elle le songea, Ritsu estima que le dire tout haut n'allait pas faire avancer les choses. Ce genre d'attitude de la part de Mio l'agaçait quelque peu d'ailleurs, mais si elle ne s'en offusqua pas, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait laisser tomber, se disant qu'il fallait un peu plus gratter pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son amie.

La batteuse fouilla dans sa poche, et en sorti un mochi au chocolat, qu'elle ouvrit et sépara en deux.

– Tiens, le chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs la remercia, soulagée que pour l'instant, Ritsu n'insiste pas sur sa mystérieuse sortie de cette nuit, car elle n'avait préparé aucune réponse et raconter la fameuse fête était évidemment exclu. La batteuse vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en jeta un œil au dessin posé sur les genoux de son amie.

– Ouah, ça me fait penser à un Onryo. C'est super ressemblant, s'exclama la batteuse en mâchant sa friandise chocolatée.

Surprise, Mio tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait complètement oublié le nom qu'avait prononcé le nekomata lors de leur première rencontre à propos de ce monstre, mais maintenant que Ritsu le disait tout haut, ça lui paraissait évident.

– Tu connais ça ? s'enquit la bassiste d'un ton pressé.

– Ouais. Ce genre d'histoire, c'est pas ce qui manque à la bibliothèque du temple... bibliothèque que je dois aider mon père à ranger tout les dimanches, je te rappelle. D'ailleurs il peut pas s'empêcher de me raconter chaque livre qui se retrouve entre ces mains, je vais finir par connaître par cœur tout ces fichus bouquins...

Mio n'y avait absolument pas songé, mais le père de Risu travaillait au temple. Il était le bibliothécaire, mais aussi ami avec le prêtre, alors dans les faits, il l'aidait pour bien d'autres choses. L'adolescente se trouvait bête de ne pas y avoir songé, et ça l'a surprenait qu'elle n'ai pas pensé à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un moyen plus simple que trouver et poser des questions aux _obake_ pour en savoir plus sur les yokai.

– Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est alors, un Onryo ? demanda Mio dont l'attention avait grimpée d'un cran.

La batteuse croisa les bras en réfléchissant quelques instants.

– Si je me rappelle bien, c'est un fantôme vengeur... tu sais, le genre qui cherche ses meurtriers pour les hanter, ou quelque chose dans comme ça.

– Et c'est un yokai ?

– Euh... je ne sais pas, soupira t-elle.

Un fantôme vengeur ? Ses meurtriers ? Était-ce vraiment la vérité ou simplement une légende inventée ? Et si c'était la vérité, pourquoi se retrouvait-elle mêlée à cette histoire ? Pourquoi cet Onryo l'avait-elle attaquée elle spécifiquement ? Elle ne lui avait pas fait de mal, après tout. Tout en se remettant à fixer son dessin, Mio cogitait intensément suite aux paroles de son amie. Est-ce que le yokai-cyclope qu'elle avait rencontré était en réalité un Onryo ? Ou alors... ce yokai... serait-il possible qu'il ait été _tué_? Et que pour une raison obscure, il se soit transformé en fantôme vengeur ? Cette hypothèse l'angoissa. Les yokai pouvait donc... s'entre-tuer ? Ou était-ce l'œuvre d'un humain par elle ne savait quel procédé étrange ? Dans les deux cas, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un meurtrier quelque part. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui avait mit à mort l'un de ces camarades. Et si c'était un yokai, pourquoi faire une chose aussi cruelle à un membre de sa propre espèce ? D'accord les humains faisaient pire, mais les esprits étaient différents. C'était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à maintenant, en tout cas. Mais le pire, c'était que le fait de penser que l'un de ses compagnons avait été réduit à l'état d'Onryo l'a mettait en colère. Qui avait bien put faire cela ? Pour quelle raison ? À chaque fois qu'elle obtenait une réponse, c'était pour se poser encore plus de question après. Mais cette fois, énervée par cette pensée, Mio se dit qu'elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Si elle voulait des réponses, alors elle allait devoir s'activer pour les chercher.

Ritsu de son côté était assez intriguée par l'air sérieux qu'avait soudainement prit son amie en fixant son dessin. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela avait l'air de l'inquiéter autant, mais... ça avait l'air d'être important pour elle, et si d'un côté elle trouvait Mio attachante quand elle avait l'air plongée dans ses pensées, ça n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aimait la voir inquiète. Bien sur, elle avait toujours l'habitude de la taquiner et de lui faire peur, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, depuis le temps, avait concédé que l'expression que son amie avait en ce moment n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

– Tu devrais demander à mon père, il connaît des trucs la-dessus..., lui suggéra alors Ritsu.

Mio ne répondit qu'un « mh » affirmatif en hochant la tête. La batteuse n'ajouta rien, et se contenta de finir en silence sa moitié de mochi au chocolat. Alors que la fin d'après-midi avançait, le vent semblait devenir de plus en plus insistant, et faisait vibrer les branchages bruns des arbres entourant l'abri, et soulevant les feuilles morts qui n'étaient pas collée au sol par l'humidité. La température commençait à descendre, transformant les respirations en souffle de vapeur froide. Après quelque temps de silence, la bassiste fini par ranger lentement son cahier, et en soupirant, se décala légèrement pour venir appuyer son épaule contre celle de son amie, en frissonnant alors qu'une brise glaciale s'infiltrait entre les murs en bois de l'autel.

– Dis... tu crois aux yokai, Ritsu ?

Amusée par la soudaine question, la concernée en profita pour attraper Mio par le bras.

– Bien sur... rien qu'hier, j'en ai vu un en train de chercher un cœur à dévorer..., répondit-elle d'un ton ténébreux.

– Arrête avec ça ! En plus, les yokai ne mangent pas de cœur.

– Et comment peux-tu le savoir, hm ?

Avant, la bassiste se serait dit que c'était parce que les yokai ne faisait de mal à personne – pas physiquement, du moins – mais après avoir apprit au sujet de l'Onryo... elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

– Sérieusement, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Ben... je sais pas trop..., soupira l'autre adolescente.

– Si on te montrait la preuve indéniable qu'ils existent, comment réagirais-tu ? insista Mio.

– « La preuve indéniable », hein...

Ritsu laissa l'arrière de sa tête s'appuyer contre le bois froid, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait répondre. La bassiste lui laissa donc un temps de réflexion, puisqu'elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle en pensait... car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à laisser son amie en dehors de son monde, du monde des esprit. Peut-être envisageait-elle de lui révéler sa réelle nature ? Avant elle ne pensait pas que cela soit possible, vu que les yokai étaient invisibles aux yeux des humains, mais avec les _obake_... c'était différent. Cependant, elle hésitait fortement, car c'était prendre un énorme risque, autant au niveau de leur relation que de la sécurité de Ritsu. Comment réagirait cette dernière en apprenant que son amie d'enfance n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait ? En apprenant que partout autour d'elle, il y avait des monstres qu'elle ne voyait pas ? Et surtout... est-ce que révéler l'existence des yokai à un humain serait le mettre en danger ? Il y avait beaucoup trop d'incertitudes, alors Mio préférait d'abord se renseigner et préparer le terrain avant de se lancer dans cette aventure.

Après un silence, Ritsu baissa la tête et se redressa un peu pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

– C'est dur à imaginer... Les fantômes et tout ça, c'est des trucs qu'on comprend pas. Et les trucs qu'on comprend pas, c'est... dérangeant. Je sais pas comment dire ça. Un peu comme... la sensation qu'on peut ressentir face à une chose qui nous mettrait mal à l'aise sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi.

La batteuse réfléchit encore quelques instants, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle-même réagirait si on lui apportait la preuve que les fantômes existaient. Après tout, ce n'était que des inventions pour faire peur aux enfants, ou pour expliquer des phénomènes que la science ne pouvait pas expliquer avant ! Pourquoi est-ce que Mio avait l'air de s'y intéresser autant ? Cela l'a rendait perplexe.

– Une incompréhension qui dérange..., conclu alors la bassiste.

C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas réfléchit l'a dessus. Elle, elle avait passé sa vie à les voir, à les côtoyer quotidiennement, alors c'était quelque chose de totalement habituel. Pas besoin de les comprendre, de comprendre leur existence, ils étaient là, et avec eux, tout avait l'air beaucoup plus simple, tout était instinctif. Certes ils pouvaient parfois faire peur, mais cela n'avait jamais été le genre de terreur profonde qu'un humain pourrait ressentir s'il se retrouvait en présence d'une étrange existence... les peurs infantiles irrationnelles, l'angoisse de la pénombre, la crainte de ne pas être seul alors qu'on ne voit aucun être autour de nous. Comment réagirait quelqu'un si on lui disait qu'il y avait bien un spectre, tout près de lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, et qu'en plus, n'avait pas vraiment de bonnes intentions ? _Monstre, chose étrange, calamité_. Les mots qu'on attribuait toujours à ceux de son espèce. Sans doute que cela n'était pas totalement sans fondement...

– Tu penses beaucoup à ce genre de choses, en ce moment, non ? C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? avisa Ritsu.

– En quelque sorte, soupira l'autre jeune fille.

Puis cette dernière, ressentant la fatigue de sa nuit blanche, bâilla et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre l'épaule de la batteuse, en s'avachissant un peu plus contre le bois.

– Tu dis des choses intelligentes parfois, rajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

Ritsu n'émit qu'un « hé » faussement vexé juste pour la forme, et laissa la bassiste s'appuyer sur elle, ayant bien sur remarqué durant cette journée que cette dernière n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle pensa que son amie ne faisait que garder les yeux fermés, mais au bout de quelques minutes et vu tout le poids qu'elle appuyait sur son épaule, la batteuse remarqua qu'elle était complètement en train de somnoler. Elle était drôlement mignonne, à moitié endormie... la jeune fille aux cheveux fauves se sentait bêtement contente, sans doute était-ce le fait que Mio était appuyée ainsi contre elle qui l'a rendait ainsi. Mais après tout, rien n'était étrange à ce que son amie d'enfance se repose un peu contre elle, alors Ritsu se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de se faire des films. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelques pointes de déception en pensant que c'était juste par amitié. Elle se doutait aussi que la bassiste lui cachait des choses, en particulier en ce moment, mais elle craignait de la vexer si elle insistait trop pour lui demander.

– Hé Mio..., commença t-elle en secouant légèrement son épaule.

– Mmh...

– Arrête de baver sur moi ! continua t-elle d'un ton amusé.

La jeune fille se redressa d'un geste lent, et passa un revers de manche sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

– Désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit... je ferais mieux de rentrer, murmura t-elle

La jeune fille se redressa, et expira longuement en pensant qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se retrouver au chaud le temps d'un claquement de doigt. Un peu inquiète, Ritsu l'a raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle, dans un silence aussi calme que les rues grisâtres de ce début d'hiver.

Heureusement pour elle, son père n'était pas encore rentrée, alors elle n'eut pas besoin de se justifier. La maison était plongée dans un silence religieux, il ne faisait pas très chaud, alors la première chose qu'elle fit, se fut d'aller monter le chauffage du salon. Étrangement, elle regarda par la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Soren, même si ce chat avait tendance à ne pas répondre explicitement aux questions, elle voulait tenter de lui demander ce qu'il savait à propos de l'Onryo. Après s'être affalée sur le canapé, Mio réfléchit longuement en fixant le plafond. Pour l'instant, des _obake_ elle ne connaissait que le nekomata. Si elle arrivait à en trouver d'autres qui voudraient bien répondre à ses questions... lors de l'Omagatoki, elle avait rencontré plusieurs inugami, des chiens transformistes, alors elle se demandait comment pouvoir les retrouver. S'ils étaient comme le félin, alors ils vivaient comme des animaux, peut-être même avait-ils des maîtres.

Soupirant, et l'estomac dans les talons, elle alla prendre un reste de riz dans le réfrigérateur. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsqu'elle s'assit devant son assiette. Elle avait déjà eut ce genre d'impression, mais cette fois, et si elle n'y avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance, en ce moment cela était plus que dérangeant. La jeune fille avait énormément de mal pour se décider à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, comme si elle avait autre chose que de la nourriture devant elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la faim qui lui manquait... et d'ailleurs quand cela avait-il été, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie rassasiée ? Mio avait de plus en plus souvent faim, et la nourriture n'arrivait pas à la satisfaire. Alors qu'elle fixait le contenu de son assiette, une question lui vint. Qu'est-ce que les yokai mangent ? Est-ce qu'ils mangent ? Elle en avait bien vu avaler de la nourriture humaine, ne serait-ce que grâce à Soren qui avait englouti un saladier entier de riz, mais... avait-il réellement besoin de ça ? Ou était-ce simplement de la gourmandise ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'adolescente se força à manger. Elle ne savait pas encore comment faire, mais elle était bien décidé à chercher d'autres _obake_ qui lui ressemblait. Après tout, les chiens transformistes n'avaient pas réussi à prendre forme humaine, mais parmi tout les yokai existants, il devait bien en avoir qui savaient faire ce genre de tour, et surtout, qui pourraient répondre à ses interrogations.

* * *

Enfin un update ! Merci d'avoir suivit ce chapitre !  
(qui est plutôt calme :p on n'arrive doucement aux choses sérieuses dans le prochain)  
Que les vents vous soient favorables ! (nouvelle façon de dire a plus x) )


	8. Chapitre 7 : Don't Damn Me

**...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **..:** Don't Damn Me **:..**

* * *

Si elle voulait des réponses, elle allait devoir les chercher elle-même. Voilà ce que Mio se répétait, ce soir là, pour se donner du courage. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas attendre, il fallait qu'elle en sache plus, qu'elle en apprenne plus, il lui fallait des réponses à ses questions. Depuis que la jeune fille s'était rendu compte que la faim ne la lâchait pas, cette dernière avait empiré. Maintenant, la nourriture ne lui donnait même pas un simulacre de repas, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avaler et qui même si elle se forçait, n'avait plus aucune incidence sur son corps. Cette sensation de creux et de faiblesse l'effrayait.

À peine était-elle rentrée à la maison qu'elle était ressortie, s'étant simplement changée, vêtue à présent d'un jean et d'un sweat noir plus confortable que l'uniforme scolaire. Sur la table de la cuisine, elle avait laissé un petit mot disant qu'elle était partie faire des courses, au cas où son père rentrerait avant elle. L'hiver, le soleil se couchait tôt, en cette fin de journée les travailleurs rentraient chez eux, les magasins fermaient tandis que les bars se remplissaient. La ville se préparait doucement à accueillir sa vie nocturne, allant sans doute être animée, car pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas. Il y avait bien un vent glacial qui soufflait par intermittences, mais les lourds nuages avaient étaient balayés, laissant place aux couleurs claires annonçant le crépuscule. Cela rendait la température encore plus basse, car la maigre de chaleur emmagasinée par la terre grâce aux faibles rayons de la journée n'était plus retenue par les nuages et s'échappait vers le ciel. Si elle avait pensé à prendre son écharpe et ses gants, Mio regrettait de ne pas s'être habillée plus chaudement, elle pressait donc le pas, marchant à pareille vitesse que les passants pressés de retrouver la chauffage de leur habitation.

Les marches en pierre du temple se dressèrent alors devant la jeune yokai. Pas question de passer par l'entrée, les lions de pierre la gardaient, sûrement allaient-ils lui refuser l'entrée et Mio ne se sentait pas de passer en force. Après une courte inspiration, elle s'engouffra sur le petit chemin entre les arbres aux branches nues, celui menant à l'autel oublié. L'ambiance était quelque peu effrayante, le vent sifflait et faisait craquer l'écorce des arbres. La seule chose qui la rassurait était les bruits de vie qu'on entendait dans le temple juste à côté. L'autel étant en bas de la butte, il lui fallut grimper dans la terre et les feuilles mortes pour arriver jusqu'au temple.

Ce dernier était animé, comme souvent le soir. Il y avait le magasin de souvenirs déjà illuminé, un peu de musique et pas mal de gens parlaient en attendant que la soirée ne soit plus avancée, et que les conteurs viennent narrer quelques légendes ou histoires. Essayant d'éviter les regardes intrigués lorsqu'elle émergea d'entre les arbres, Mio s'avança près du bâtiment principal en surveillant les silhouettes des lions gardiens. Ces dernières ne semblèrent pas réagir. Encore une fois, elle se força à ignorer les avertissement de son instinct lui commandant de partir d'ici, et se rendit dans la bibliothèque du temple. Un lieu un peu à l'écart et dont tout le monde respectait le silence et la sérénité.

C'était une bibliothèque plutôt grande. La lumière était tamisée, le silence régnait, on n'entendait que les quelques pas des gens se déplaçant ou les bruits de papiers lorsqu'ils tournaient les pages. L'odeur était aussi typique de ce genre de lieu. Pourtant, Mio avait toujours se sentiment de malaise, comme si elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Marchant un peu au hasard entre les rayons, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une voix grave l'interpella.

– Ça alors ! C'est rare de te voir ici, Mio, la salua un grand homme à voix basse.

La jeune fille se retourna, saluant aussi le père de Ritsu qui la toisait derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

– Bonsoir Monsieur Tainaka, chuchota-t-elle.

– Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment une idée précise en arrivant ici, seulement celle de faire des recherches... mais c'était vrai qu'avec les milliers de livres et de parchemins présents dans ce lieu, il valait mieux savoir ou chercher, surtout qu'il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une base de donnée numérique. C'était surtout les anciens qui fréquentaient cette bibliothèque, alors elle supposait que le gérant ne trouvait pas l'utilité d'investir dans ce genre de machine. Ce dernier attendant d'ailleurs sa réponse, Mio réfléchit rapidement.

– Oui, euh... savez-vous ce qu'est l'Omagatoki ? se décida-t-elle enfin.

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire, visiblement heureux de trouver quelqu'un s'intéressant à ce genre de choses.

– Bien sûr ! « l'époque de grande calamité » ! Je dois avoir ça quelque part, attends...

Il se tourna et alla marcher entre les rayons.

– De calamité ? répéta la jeune fille en le suivant.

Concentré sur ces recherches, Monsieur Tainaka ne s'expliqua pas plus. Mio le laissa fouiller dans les bouquins, ces derniers semblant d'ailleurs assez en bazar. Il fallait vraiment avoir passé sa vie là-dedans pour savoir se retrouver dans tous ces ouvrages. Elle sourit légèrement en se rappelant Ritsu se plaignant que son père était un « rat de bibliothèque aimant un peu trop les bouquins poussiéreux ».

L'homme se passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs tout en soupirant. Puis il retira de l'étagère un livre épais à la couverture en cuir, parfaitement relié et plutôt bien conservé. En silence, il alla s'installer à une table un peu à part, pour pouvoir parler sans déranger tout le monde... bien qu'il n'y avait pas foule dans cet endroit. Mio s'installa sur une chaise à côté, le regardant tourner les pages parfois abîmées. Il s'arrêta sur une grande gravure, représentant des esprits dans un style typiquement japonais. Certains avaient des sourires, des grimaces, et ils semblaient danser dans des nuages noirs s'avançant vers des maisons dessinés en bas de la page.

– L'Omagatoki... C'est un grand rassemblement d'esprits, de yokai en général. D'après ce qui est dit, cela commence lors du crépuscule, ce serait le temps où les fantômes des montagnes et des rivières tentent de se matérialiser dans ce monde, commença-t-il à expliquer.

– Mais pourquoi « calamité » ? questionna Mio.

Il tourna encore une page. Cette fois, il y avait des écritures en anciens kanji finement calligraphiés. Cela semblait plutôt compliqué à déchiffrer.

– Certains yokai sont connu pour dégager des miasmes, une « présence » qui met mal-à-l'aise les humains, alors imagine un immense rassemblement.

Pour illustrer ses propos il pointa le dessin d'un yokai dont les longs poils noirs se transformaient en fumée qui se propageait tout autour de lui. Très intéressée, l'adolescente observa la gravure noire. Cela ressemblait vaguement aux esprit souvent présent entre les arbres non loin des cimetières. Ils avaient des têtes humaines aux longs cheveux noirs traînant pas terre. Ils étaient particulièrement effrayant lorsqu'ils poussaient des lamentations sifflantes. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle s'était souvent demandé comment est-ce que les humains arrivaient à représenter les yokai d'une façon si proche alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les voir.

– Personnellement, j'aurais tendance à penser que c'est une légende inventée pour expliquer certaines... dérives, continua Monsieur Tainaka avec un ton de mystère dans sa voix.

Intriguée, Mio leva la tête vers lui. Elle sentait bien qu'il faisait durer un peu de suspens... sans doute n'avait-il pas souvent l'occasion de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de ce genre de choses.

– As-tu déjà remarqué ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un tueur en série, par exemple, est médiatisé ? On lui donne parfois un surnom, on le traite de « monstre ». Comme si on ne voulait pas croire que l'un de nos semblables puisse commettre de telles horreurs. Possession par le diable, abomination contre-nature, malédictions, esprits et autres choses surnaturelles agissent quelque fois comme des prétextes pour expliquer des atrocités. C'est pareil pour l'Omagatoki, pour expliquer une vague inexpliquée de crimes, on la met sur le compte des mauvaises influences provoquées par un grand nombres d'esprits.

Durant les explications de l'homme, Mio repensait à cette fête entre yokai. Elle se rappelait clairement que Soren lui avait dit que des humains se sentiraient mal-à-l'aise, à cause de la grande concentration d'esprits et d'énergies. Si elle avait longtemps pensé que les humains et les yokai n'avaient que très peu d'interactions, les récents événements lui faisait supposer le contraire. La découverte des _obake_ , et maintenant ça. Cette fête, l'Omagatoki, avait des conséquences sur la vie humaine.

– C'est un peu comme... une question d'équilibre. Un monde ne peut pas s'agiter sans influencer l'autre... en bien ou en mal, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

– Ce n'est pas faux, songea à son tour Monsieur Tainaka. On retrouve souvent la notion d'équilibre dans les légendes faisant part de yokai. C'est pareil dans le feng-shui, par exemple !

Elle écouta à peine la réflexion du bibliothécaire. Réfléchissant plongée dans ses propres pensées, Mio resta silencieuse, regardant les dessins sur le livre au papier ancien. Un vieil homme s'approcha de leur table, venant poser une question au père de Ritsu, qui, devinant que la jeune fille préférerait songer toute seule à partir de maintenant, se leva de la table.

– Reste le temps que tu souhaites, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

L'adolescente acquiesça, et Monsieur Tainaka parti répondre à la demande du vieil homme. Finalement, les deux mondes n'étaient pas séparés par une barrière infranchissable, au contraire, ils s'entrecroisaient, et l'un n'existait pas sans l'autre. Envisageant d'autres visions des choses, Mio restait plongée dans le grand livre, tournant lentement les pages, regardant les gravures et les dessins au fusain de différents esprits. Elle ne lisait pas, mais observait simplement les formes et les têtes des esprits représentés.

* * *

La soirée était avancée lorsque Mio ressortit enfin de la bibliothèque, non sans un sentiment de frustration. Certes elle en avait apprit un peu plus sur la teneur de cette fête, et avait de nouvelles pistes de réflexions sur le monde yokai, mais ça ne répondait pas à ses questions. Elle avait bien cherché un dessin ressemblant à la marque noire présente sur sa nuque, mais n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. En un mot, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir perdu plusieurs heures à lire des légendes et des contes d'esprits, même si certaines choses avait été très intéressantes. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait expliqué Monsieur Tainaka. Est-ce que l'Omagatoki avait eut des conséquences sur la ville ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eut une vague de crime ? En passant devant un kiosque à journaux, elle jeta un œil. Mais dans une si grande ville, des faits divers plus ou moins tragiques, il y en avait tous les jours. Les médias n'avaient pas l'air de parler d'une « vague » inhabituelle de crimes. Légende, donc ? Peut-être que les yokai s'étaient volontairement réunit au lac pour s'éloigner de la ville et éviter que leurs énergies n'influencent trop les humains.

Continuant sa route, Mio se retourna plusieurs fois, regardant derrière elle. L'impression étrange d'être suivie ne la quittait pas, mais elle ne voyait personne. Il était à peine l'heure du repas du soir, alors s'il faisait tout de même nuit et froid, les rues étaient très éclairées, et il y avait de nombreux passants et voitures, alors elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Accélérant tout de même le pas, elle chercha dans les poches de son sweat, vérifiant qu'elle avait toujours l'argent pour les courses. Car si son père était déjà rentré, qu'il avait lu son mot mais qu'elle revenait les mains vides, adieu crédibilité. Et la faim lui restait toujours sur l'estomac... elle avait espéré trouver quelque chose sur l'alimentation des yokai, mais en était toujours au même point.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant une supérette toute illuminée, sa mauvais impression se confirma. Mio se retourna vivement. En plein milieu de la route, l'Onryo était là, tourné dans sa direction. Les voitures lui passait à travers comme un fantôme.

Immédiatement effrayée, la bassiste fit un pas en arrière, sans quitter des yeux le yokai au crâne bandé. Il était toujours là ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il allait encore l'attaquer que le fantôme s'avança, semblant glisser sur le béton... et Mio sursauta. Pas question que cette chose s'approche d'elle, sa précédente plaie lui avait servie de leçon ! L'adolescente fit volt-face, partant en courant sans attendre, apeurée par ce monstre aux intentions belliqueuses.

Ignorant le regard intrigué et agacé des passants voyant une adolescente sprinter à toute vitesse sur le trottoir, Mio courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, son cœur battant la chamade, espérant que l'Onryo ne la rattrape pas. Pourquoi cette chose lui ne voulait de toute façon ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait !

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, Mio ralentit et se stoppa derrière un bâtiment. Essoufflée, elle appuya son dos contre le mur de béton, regardant tout autour pour s'assurer qu'elle ait semé l'Onryo... courir le ventre vide n'était pas simple. Non seulement ce dernier n'était plus là, mais il n'y avait pas non plus grand monde. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, les poumons brûlants à cause de l'air glacial, la jeune fille soupira lentement. Sa première idée avait été de fuir le monstre, alors elle n'avait pas couru en ligne droite, par conséquent, même si elle avait essayé de se rapprocher de sa maison en faisant plusieurs détours, elle avait encore plusieurs ruelles à traverser. Et le plus court, c'était de passer par derrière l'ancienne bibliothèque. Une zone peu fréquentable que son père lui avait déjà dit d'éviter. Sortant son portable éteint de la poche de son jean, elle hésitait à l'appeler... il lui poserait encore tout un tas de questions. Rangeant son appareil, du coin de l'œil elle remarqua une forme lui faire signe depuis l'autre bout de la ruelle. Peu rassurée, elle regarda la rue. Deux trois passants, mais sans plus, peu de monde serait susceptible de lui venir en aide si jamais quelque chose se passait mal. Mio ne bougea donc pas, fixant la silhouette qui s'approchait... et qui n'était sûrement pas humaine.

C'était un renard. Sauf qu'il était plus grand qu'elle et se tenait sur deux pattes, exactement comme le faisait Soren lorsqu'il était sous sa forme d'esprit.

– Bonsoir, Mio. Je suis Appaloose sun, mais appelle moi Ryutaro, se présenta le renard.

Un peu soulagée, l'adolescente se décolla du mur pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, elle savait ce que c'était, un kitsune. Grâce à la lumière des lampadaires, elle le voyait plus clairement. Sa fourrure était rousse et il portait une cape blanche, aux motifs de flammes noires sur les larges manches, ainsi qu'une lanière de cuir sur le torse. Et il n'avait que quatre queues, contrairement au neuf habituelles.

– B-bonsoir... On s'est rencontrés lors de l'Omagatoki ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée qu'il la connaisse déjà.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude du renard. Ses oreilles étaient baissées, il semblait sur la défensive.

– Tu ne te présente pas ?

Surprise par la question, Mio eut un temps d'arrêt.

– Mais tu connais déjà mon nom..., répondit-elle sans comprendre.

Immédiatement, le kitsune prit un air apeuré... et la bassiste jeta un œil derrière elle, pensant que l'Onryo l'avait rattrapé, mais il n'y avait rien. C'était bien elle que le yokai regardait. Ne comprenant pas la situation, Mio se sentait d'un coup angoissée. Toujours sous les émotions de sa récente course, et la faim lancinante n'arrangeait rien, elle sentit un énervement remonter le long de son esprit. Ces yokai commençaient à l'agacer. Elle ne comprenait jamais rien, se sentait à la fois larguée et proche d'eux, cela la perturbait de plus en plus... et Soren qui ne répondait jamais à ses appels ! En face à face avec le renard, alors qu'elle sentait des picotements au niveau de sa nuque, elle lui adressa un regard sans doute plus haineux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le yokai en face d'elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

– Oui... je n'ai rien inventé ! balbutia le renard. Tu es vraiment... non, tu n'es pas. Ce n'était pas possible que tu aies changé.

– Qu'est-ce que-

Le yokai recula soudainement, mettant ses bras devant lui comme s'il se protégeait d'un coup qui allait arriver.

– Pardonnez-moi ! Je n'en étais pas certain ! glapit-il.

La bassiste resta interdite. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pourquoi ce kitsune semblait être aussi effrayé, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question étrange ? Elle avait simplement fui l'Onryo, pourquoi elle rencontrait un yokai avec des réactions si bizarres ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Les picotements se poursuivant, elle se frotta la nuque. Ce pauvre petit kitsune faible ! Il n'avait pas à être ici... les pensées qui traversèrent son esprit étaient de plus en plus agressives. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Mio ne savait pas dire quoi... juste l'impression d'avoir des mauvaises sensations arrivant de manière aléatoire sans aucune raison, des choses qui remontaient et étreignaient son cœur.

Un souffle rauque résonna dans la rue. Se retournant vivement, la jeune fille se retrouva face à l'Onryo. Cette saleté était arrivée jusqu'ici ! Serrant les poings, elle observa le monstre glisser sur le béton, se dirigeant vers elle... mais elle ne bougea pas, comme si l'énervement l'empêchait de se mouvoir.

– Ne... ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Je vais vous en débarrasser ! s'exclama soudainement le renard en lui passant devant.

Sans hésitations, le yokai bondit sur le monstre avec un grognement, le mettant à terre. Surprise d'un tel panache, Mio regarda les deux esprit lutter au sol en plein milieu de la rue. Les quelques passants n'avaient évidemment aucune réaction. La jeune fille grimaça lorsque l'Onryo riposta avec le même mouvement de bras que celui qui l'avait blessé, touchant le kitsune au ventre, ce dernier émettant un couinement plaintif. Un liquide ambre tâcha le béton, coulant de l'entaille qui séparait la fourrure rousse du renard. Pourtant se dernier ne s'écarta pas, et vint violemment planter ses crocs dans le crâne du monstre. En moins de quelques secondes, il tira brutalement, arrachant la tête au reste du corps. Ne pouvant retenir un haut-le-cœur en voyant ça, Mio détourna un instant les yeux. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle voyait un yokai être aussi agressif.

Les restes de l'Onryo se décomposèrent rapidement en poussière. Un peu perturbée, l'adolescente n'ayant pas bougé depuis le début regarda le renard se redresser en se tenant le ventre. Il tremblait et couinait, en s'avançant lentement pour se cacher dans la ruelle d'en face. Elle avait mal pour lui, alors se décidant enfin à s'activer, elle traversa la route et s'approcha du kitsune.

– Est-ce que ça va ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment soigner ce... genre de plaie...

Mio oublia presque ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce yokai... il lui donnait d'étranges impressions. Il expira un souffle rauque, et sembla vaciller, par réflexe la bassiste l'attrapa pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

– Non... non ! se mit-il à hurler.

Il s'écarta brutalement. Mais son attitude étrange n'était pas ce qui retenait l'attention de l'adolescente. Cette dernière leva une de ses mains devant sa figure, fixant le liquide qui s'y trouvait. Le « sang » de ce yokai était vraiment... inhabituel. C'était liquide, collant, d'une couleur ambré, et surtout, ça avait une odeur sucrée, exactement comme du miel. Pour Mio, c'était du miel. Une impression qu'elle pensait avoir oublié lui revint d'un seul coup, l'envie de manger. Pas la faim, celle-ci était toujours viscéralement présente, mais seulement le bonheur d'avoir quelque chose pour combler un vide latent. Se laissant guider par ce que lui ordonnait son instinct, la jeune yokai se mit à lécher doucement une goutte qui perlait sur son pouce. Ce « miel » était, comme elle s'y attendait, sucré et doux. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, un goût qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à identifier. Un sorte... d'aigreur rancunière.

En levant les yeux et croisant ceux du renard, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce geste avait presque été automatique. Avant qu'elle puisse se demander quoi que ce soit, un frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La douleur fut foudroyante, sans préavis. En étouffant un hurlement dans sa gorge, Mio mit ses deux mains sur nuque, les traits déformés par la souffrance. Son épaule se cognant contre le mur, et elle se laissa glisser par terre. C'était comme la dernière fois ! Elle avait l'impression qu'une lame s'enfonçait entre ses vertèbres pour lui lacérer le dos. Retenant sa respiration pour ne pas gémir, et les yeux fermés, elle ne pouvait pas voir mais entendit clairement le renard s'écrier.

– _Ne hemo_! Le sang corrompu respire ! _Ne hemo_ est en éveil !

Comme prit de panique, le kitsune émit une longue lamentation douloureuse. Lorsque Mio entrouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit qu'un petit renard à quatre pattes en train de détaler, disparaissant dans la pénombre à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

La douleur diminuait un peu. Elle avait été brève, mais particulièrement vive, alors l'adolescente s'obligea à respirer doucement pour calmer ses tremblements et son cœur emballé. Rapidement, elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

– Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance ?

Un passant s'accroupit à côté d'elle, lui posant la main sur l'épaule. L'intéressée ne répondit pas, mais se força à se remettre debout.

– Non, non... tout va bien ! bafouilla-t-elle le regard perdu.

Voulant s'éloigner du passant, elle accéléra soudainement le pas, passant en plein milieu de la route sans s'en rendre compte, se retrouvant dans la lumière crue des phares d'une voiture. Dans un crissement de pneus, cette dernière freina en catastrophe, s'arrêtant juste à temps.

– Hé regarde où tu vas ! gueula le conducteur à travers sa vitre ouverte.

Les nerfs à vif, Mio recula, toujours sous le coup de la précédente douleur, elle ne trouva qu'à faire volt-face et se mettre à courir une fois de plus. Elle entendit une voix l'appeler d'un « hé ! » inconnu, mais ne stoppa pas sa course. Elle voulait juste se retrouver seule ! Ce n'était pas compliqué. Fatiguée et perturbée, la jeune fille ne sprinta pas longtemps, changeant seulement de rue, s'éloignant simplement des personnes présentes pour se rendre dans un endroit encore moins fréquenté. S'appuyant contre un poteau de métal, elle respira longuement pour tenter de se calmer. Ses poumons étaient brûlants à cause de la basse température. Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle s'assit sur les marches d'un perron, sur le trottoir.

Les lampadaires aux faibles lumières n'éclairaient qu'à peine la rue. Cette dernière était assez calme, on n'entendant seulement les basses de la musique d'une boite de nuit non loin, et de l'autre côté de la route, un groupe de personne fumaient en parlant doucement, devant un bar aux néons rouges. Se passant les mains sur le visage, Mio reprenait ses esprits tranquillement, en faisant le point de la situation. L'Onryo était... mort ? Le renard s'en était rapidement débarrassé, voilà qui l'a soulageait un peu, elle ne se sentait même pas triste pour la chose, en réalité, elle avait plus l'impression que cet Onryo était comme une réminiscence, un genre de spectre errant. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait prit en chasse... peut-être allait-il automatiquement vers la dernière personne qu'il avait rencontré avant de... d'être tué une première fois. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, elle avait du mal à faire le tri. Ce qu'elle retenait, c'était que maintenant, elle n'avait plus à se soucier de ce monstre... la question de son meurtrier lui restait tout de même dans un coin de l'esprit.

Et le kitsune... quel était son nom ? Ryutaro ? Cela ne lui rappelait rien, pourtant, ce renard la connaissait... elle ne souvenait pas s'être présenté à un yokai de ce genre lors de l'Omagatoki. Et pourquoi était-il venu la voir ? Pour se mettre à paniquer autant devant elle en plus ! Cette attitude l'a rendait perplexe. Passant une main sur sa nuque, elle se dit que cette marque y était sûrement pour quelque chose... et il avait parlé de sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son sang serait-il corrompu ?

Restant immobile, Mio commençait à se rappeler du froid ambiant. Elle avait eut chaud à cause de l'agitation, mais maintenant, elle frissonnait, peu habillé comme elle l'était. Enfouissant son nez sous son écharpe et frottant ses mains, elle soupira un nuage de vapeur. Quelle heure était-il ? Sûrement très tard... elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, son père allait encore l'engueuler... en plus, elle ne savait même plus où elle était.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, longues et froides, lorsqu'une voiture de police s'engouffra dans la rue, le gyrophare éteint et roulant doucement. Mio y prêta attention quand le véhicule s'arrête à sa hauteur. Une femme brune habillé en en civil, insigne à la ceinture, ouvrit la portière.

– Mio ! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'interpellée releva la tête, se levant des marches.

– Ah... Madame Tainaka...

– Enfin je te retrouve..., soupira l'adulte. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Bon sang, tu as l'air frigorifiée...

– Ça va... je vais bien, assura la jeune fille.

Le fait que ce soit la mère de Ritsu, inspecteur de police, qui vienne la chercher ne présageait rien de bon, songea-t-elle. Madame Tainaka se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air préoccupée.

– Que fais-tu toute seule à cette heure ? Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'il vaut mieux éviter de traîner dans ce quartier la nuit.

– Je... me suis perdue, lâcha Mio après un temps d'hésitation.

Excuse totalement nulle, l'inspecteur n'eut pas l'air d'y croire une seule seconde.

– Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? reprit l'adolescente pour tenter de changer de sujet.

– On n'a reçu un appel anonyme disant qu'une jeune fille correspondante à ta description avait faillit causer un accident...

Madame Tainaka fit une légère pause, attendant implicitement quelques explications, mais Mio ne daigna pas ouvrir la bouche.

– Ton père a appelé au poste, plus tôt, continua l'adulte. Viens, je te ramène, il doit être mort d'inquiétude.

Contente de ne pas avoir à marcher, mais appréhendant son retour à la maison, la bassiste grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture de police. Si elle savait que Madame Tainaka n'allait pas lui demander plus d'explications, sont père n'allait sans doute pas lâcher l'affaire de si tôt, surtout que sa fille n'avait pas respecté la punition donnée. Alors que la voiture faisait un demi-tour, Mio réfléchissait pour trouver une raison crédible à donner... mais celles qu'elle envisagea étaient pire les unes que les autres. Lui dire la vérité ? Encore une fois, elle trouvait cela impossible... il l'a prendrait pour une folle ou quelque chose dans ce genre, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve. Elle était partie chercher des réponses, mais elle se retrouvaient avec des questions en plus... surtout ce fameux _ne hemo_ , qu'avait crié le renard. Un sang noir, un sang corrompu... et la marque sombre gravée sur sa peau. La jeune yokai avait du mal à mettre en relation tous les éléments, mais elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose s'était passé, ce soir là, quelque chose de mauvais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, désolé de l'attente!

À bientôt


End file.
